


Unforgiven

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Series: Unlocked [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Book 5 of the Swan Jones Trio saga. Emma is missing. Can Killian and Liam find her before a ghost from the past destroys everything they've built?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Swan Jones Trio is back! This is the prologue to book 5. I'm hoping to have the first full chapter up in a week or so. In the meantime, enjoy!

**Fourteen Years Ago – Portland, Oregon**

Neal casually glanced around the store, pretending to be browsing. That was the key: to appear as normal as possible, just another customer wondering where the paper towels were. Emma was a few aisles away, hopefully picking up their lunch. He didn’t have a memorable face—he knew that. Boring brown hair, boring brown eyes, it allowed him to slip in and out of places virtually unnoticed. There were literally millions of men who looked just like him.

He eyed the keychain once more. It was a cheap gas station trinket, but he needed to get Emma something. It had been a couple of weeks since he gave her a gift. The little baubles never failed to make her face light up, which was the surest way to get him laid. It was kinda sad and pathetic, the girl was so starved for affection she would take whatever he gave her. Still, he got something out of it, so he did just enough to keep her sweet.

He had to admit it was nice having someone hero worship him.

After carefully pilfering the keychain and concealing it in his pocket, he went in search of his girl. Emma was sixteen, but she could pass for older or younger as the occasion required. Today she was a wide eyed teenager, off on a trip with family. If anyone asked (and no one ever did), Neal would be her older, more worldly cousin. They looked nothing alike, but that didn’t matter. They never stayed anywhere long enough to be noticed.

“Got it?”

Emma nodded, carefully patting her jacket. “I know what I’m doing, Neal.”

“Sure you do, kid.” Her coat was a little puffier than when they’d arrived, so he knew she wasn’t lying. She’d had some rudimentary skills when he first met her—trying to steal his ride, a yellow Bug he’d _already_ stolen—but she’d blossomed in the couple of months they’d been together. He taught her how to pick locks without leaving a trace, the best places to squat for the night, the ideal candidates for a con. She might even better than him one day.

 _Might._ That was a pretty big hurdle to clear if he said so himself.

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

Emma followed him out of the gas station and climbed obediently into the yellow Bug. Neal made a show of hanging up the pump and waving to the attendant before getting into the driver’s seat. Dumb sap. The stolen food would most likely come out of her wages, but Neal didn’t care. It wasn’t his problem.

“Could we go to the park?” Emma asked, unzipping her coat and pulling out food. “It’s a nice day.”

It was a bit chilly for Neal’s taste, but he decided to humor her. “Sure. Anything you want.” The more he catered to her whims now, the easier she would be to get into bed later. He was hard just thinking about it. Emma was young and nubile, blonde and fresh faced, still innocent in so many ways. He was surprised at how easily she’d given up her virginity; they’d only been doing the Bonnie and Clyde act for a couple of weeks at that point. Although, to be fair, he wasn’t sure Emma knew precisely what was happening until he was inside her. It was cramped in the back of the Bug; they were practically on top of each other. After that first time, she was more amenable, though still not as often as he would like. Hence pilfering the occasional trinket for her.

Neal parked the Bug as close to the park as he could; Emma gathered up their haul in her coat, carrying it like a sack as they searched for a place to sit. A dilapidated picnic table sat near the edge of the playground; Neal guided her in that direction. He wanted to sit as far from the playing children—and their observant parents—as possible. The truth was he was older than Emma—by about eight years—and the last thing they needed was an overprotective mother to call the cops.

Neal wasn’t ready to give up the free sex just yet. Or the hero worship.

Emma chattered on as they ate, but he was only half listening. She tended to do that, just ramble on about things like he was supposed to care. He made a good enough show—she never questioned him—indeed, they had enough in common that he didn’t have to try very hard. Both orphans, both runaways, both willing to steal to survive. It wasn’t a glamorous life, but he liked the freedom of it. He never liked staying in one place too long. As she talked he got the unmistakable feeling that he was being watched. He looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Oh well.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Neal said, interrupting her. “I got you something.”

“You did?” Emma put down her sandwich and pushed her glasses up. Oh, right—she’d been complaining that her eyes hurt. She probably needed a new prescription for her glasses.

“Of course I did.” He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keychain. “I saw this and thought of you.”

Emma beamed, accepting the silver and black keychain. There was a swan embossed on both sides of the circle; Emma ran her fingers over it. “It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” She leaned across the table and kissed his cheek, mindful of people that could be watching. Then she took out her copy of the keys to the Bug and slipped it on.

Later that night, she thanked him properly.

 

* * *

 

Neal scanned the paper, checking the police reports and news. There wasn’t any whiff of unusual activity, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. He hadn’t seen anything, but that didn’t mean all was well. He’d fallen in with some nasty characters, even by his standards. It had been years since any of his old cronies had reached out. He was trying to put that part of his life behind him. Not that he wanted to go straight or anything like that—regardless of what he told Emma. She clung to this impossible hope of home and family; she was desperate for it. He’d learned long ago that such dreams were for the faint of heart.

Emma jogged over, a crumpled sheet of paper in her fist. They were supposed to be scouting their next target, but she looked distracted. “Neal?”

“What?” he snapped. Then he calmed. “What’s is it, Ems?” He knew she hated the nickname, but that just encouraged him to use it more.

She shoved the paper into his hand. “Is this you?”

He smoothed out the sheet, dread filling his heart. So, he wasn’t imagining things. The wanted poster displayed his face in the upper right hand corner, along with his name, birthdate, height, weight, the whole shebang. There was only one person who could implicate him in this particular crime. He needed to leave. Right now.

“Um, yeah. No big deal.”

“No big deal? Neal, it says you stole watches. Expensive ones.” She looked him square in the eye. “And now you’re white as a sheet. What the hell is going on?”

He sighed. Every moment he remained brought him closer to confronting his past. “Nothing. Look, why don’t you go see about lunch?” He would not be there when she returned. He needed to go right now.

Emma shook her head, stubborn. “Why? So you can leave like everyone else?” She laid her hand on his arm. “We can get through this. Together. Just let me in.”

“Just what do you think you can do? You don’t know the people involved in this,” he growled, shaking the wanted poster in her face. “They’re nasty unscrupulous gangsters. If I don’t leave, _right now_ , they’re going to catch up with me. With us.” Feigning concern for her should do the trick. “I don’t want to put you in that kind of danger.”

“That’s my decision to make, not yours.”

“Emma, you don’t understand.”

“Where are the watches?”

“What do you mean?”

“Where are they? These…people, they wouldn’t still be after you if they had their merchandise. If we’re going to run, then we need money. We can hock the watches and go. Far away from here. Please.”

“Emma…”

“I can do this. You just have to let me. Please.” She looked so desperately sad and pathetic, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose. There was a certain amount of sense to what she said. Especially if they were going to cross the border. They were close enough to the Canadian border; that was probably the best place to go. He was unsure about taking her with him, but the cash would be welcome. Better she takes the fall than him. Jail was the _last_ place he needed to be.

“Fine.” He’d stashed the watches ages ago, not expecting that he’d have a chance to retrieve them. His plan had been to lay low for a while, move on; his bosses would eventually forget about him. They had bigger fish to fry, he’d thought. Clearly, he’d miscalculated. Emma complicated things, but not in a way that he couldn’t turn to his advantage. It just required some ingenuity.

At nightfall, he dropped Emma off at the train station. It had cameras, so it was impossible for him to retrieve them himself. But Emma was an unknown. She’d told him that she was found at a firestation in Maine, with no idea who her parents were. After bouncing around foster homes and group homes, she’d finally run away. That was an advantage in a situation like this.

He couldn’t deny he was tempted to keep going. To simply drive off. Emma would get over it. But he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. He’d grown accustomed to her presence. The sex was good too. He’d come to think of her as _his_ and he didn’t let go of things that were his. Not ever.

“Sending your girl to do your dirty work?” an all too familiar accented voice cut through the silence. “You’ve not changed a bit, my friend.”

“You have a funny way of showing friendship, Fanin.” Neal didn’t turn, he didn’t need to. Fanin Maximovich was the man who’d gotten him involved in the life, by accident at first. By the time Neal realized his mistake, it was almost too late to get out. He was foolish enough to think he’d succeeded.

“I had to get your attention somehow. You’ve let the pretty girl go to your head.”

“Leave Emma out of this.”

“I would love to, but you’ve brought her in now. That was foolish.”

“She made her choice.”

Fanin stood next to him as Neal leaned against the Bug. Too close, but Neal didn’t dare move. Fanin was dangerous at the best of times. “What do you want, Fanin? It’s a bit late for catching up.”

“Gagarin’s calling in his debt, Neal. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Neal laughed dryly. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“You always were a smart one.”

“What does he want?” With Gagarin Konstantin, the ask could be anything from petty theft to human trafficking to straight up terrorism. He wasn’t picky about the jobs he took on. It was said that Gagarin had friends in the Kremlin, but Neal doubted it. Gagarin was little more than a thug. He simply didn’t fit in government circles.

“He wants you,” Fanin said simply. “You owe him.”

“I don’t owe him anything,” Neal snapped. “He used me.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.”

“Theft is one thing. Murder is another.”

“Don’t pretend you have scruples,” Fanin murmured, his voice deadly calm. “You’re using the girl right now. How long did it take you to get into her pants? A bit young for you though. Pretty. I might have a go with her.”

Neal snapped. Emma was _his_ and he would be damned if he let a sadistic prick like Fanin near her. “Stay away from Emma, Fanin. I mean it.”

“How far are you willing to go for her, Neal? One word and she’ll be safe from me. From Gagarin. Just come back into the fold and we’ll leave her alone.”

Neal cursed inwardly. Fanin wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t protect Emma from Gagarin. One look at her and Gagarin would make her disappear. To be _his_ mistress. He would chew her up and spit her out, then not think of her again. Neal couldn’t let that happen. She belonged to _him,_ not a monster like Gagarin. Going back into Gagarin’s service was the only choice. Once his debt was paid, he could leave, find Emma, and pick up where they left off. Simple.

She’d thank him for it.

“What do I have to do?”

 

* * *

 

“Told you I could do it.” Emma climbed into the Bug, her young face flushed with victory. She handed him the backpack, planting a kiss on his cheek. “See, all there.”

Neal opened the backpack, peering inside. Sure enough, all the watches were there. Twenty high end designer watches, stolen from a jeweler that Gagarin targeted. They would fetch a high price on the black market. “Well done,” he said. “Let me contact my guy. We should be in Canada by the weekend.”

Emma beamed. “I can’t wait. It’ll be a fresh start for us.”

Neal nodded absently. “Yeah, a fresh start.” He took one of the watches out, a genuine Rolex. After fingering it for a moment, he handed it to Emma. “For a job well done.”

Emma’s face lit up. “For me?”

“Why not? You earned it.”

She accepted the gift, reverently attaching the watch to her wrist. “How long will you be gone?”

“An hour or so. I’ll meet you under the bridge, near the park.”

“Okay.” She looked at him one last time, her eyes happy and full of hope. She might hate him for what he was about to do, but it was for her own good. He’d come back for her when the time was right. And then—once he could explain—she would thank him. In the meantime, he had a job to do. He was surprised when she leaned over and kissed him fervently. “Be careful.”

“I will.”

Once she was gone, he started up the Bug. He drove to the agreed upon meeting place, where Fanin was waiting for him. “Everything in place?”

“The cops were called ten minutes ago. Your girl should be in custody any moment.” Fanin noticed the shadow cross his friend’s face. “You’re making the right choice, Neal. Our world is no place for her.”

“No. No, it’s not.” This would be Emma’s first offense; at her age, she should get off with probation. She would wind up back in the system, but it was only for a little while. She was almost seventeen; she’d age out in a year or so. By then, his debt would be paid, and he could find her.

It was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 1

Liam woke to a throbbing head. And an aching neck. Groaning, he tried to move, momentarily disoriented. Where the hell was he? Still in the armchair, right. Memories of the last day came back to him, which only made him feel worse. Emma was still missing. He and Killian had gone directly to the 36th precinct, just as Detective Fa suggested, but they’d had no luck. They must have looked at thousands of mugshots. Page after page of nefarious criminals led to exactly zero leads. The men who’d taken Emma wore masks, so they couldn’t be identified on the video. The police were supposedly doing “everything they could,” but Liam wasn’t sure he bought it.

He glanced across the room; Killian was sprawled on the couch. Last thing Liam remembered clearly was his brother on the phone with contacts in London. Killian worked in secrets and intelligence for the Navy; he wasn’t above trying to get their help. Liam wasn’t sure if he succeeded; exhaustion and fear finally got the better of him around three in the morning.

Christ, was this how Emma felt when they were missing? Liam felt sick, worry gnawed at his gut; he was shocked he got any sleep. Not good sleep though. He felt more tired than he had when he sank into the chair a few hours ago. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something they were missing, some important detail that would unravel the whole thing. But what?

Why take Emma? Why kidnap her? They had enemies—the detective made them write a list—but as far as Liam knew they were all in Britain. Killian’s ex, Milah, was out of jail, but she wasn’t petty enough for something like this. Killian has severed that tie, cauterized the wound. Liam considered Clara—the woman was deranged enough to try and hurt Emma to get to Liam—but again, she was an ocean away. It just didn’t make sense.

Coffee. He needed coffee. Grunting, Liam forced himself to stand, stumbling over to the sideboard. Luckily for them, the hotel graciously let them stay, extending their reservation for as long as they needed. Packing up and moving somewhere else was the last thing they needed to be doing.

With clumsy fingers, Liam managed to get the pot going. Liam liked some sugar in his coffee, but today, he was tempted to take it black. He needed the shot of caffeine.

“Liam?”

“Go back to sleep, Killian.”

“Sod off.” Killian forced himself to stand, rubbing his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Not long enough.” Liam sighed. “Neither was I.” It wasn’t lost on him that neither had tried to sleep in the bed. It just felt wrong without Emma. She was the person who made their family whole. Without her, they were adrift, with no northern star to guide them.

Killian cringed at his outburst. He wasn’t upset with Liam. How could he? His brother was going through the exact same hell Killian was. “Sorry, Liam. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Neither of us are ourselves right now, Killian.” Liam was surprised when his brother hugged him, long and hard. Liam had to blink back tears; Killian was the only person in the entire world who could understand exactly how he felt in this moment. Lost and confused, afraid for the woman they both loved. It was a miracle they were standing at all.

“We’re going to find her,” Killian murmured. Liam couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince Liam or himself.

“Aye, we are. Then we’re taking her _home.”_

They each got some coffee, returning to their corners of quiet contemplation. Killian had gotten through to Anderson the night before—much to the other man’s chagrin—and practically _begged_ him to see if there was anything the agency could do. Killian had watched the video of Emma being taken more times than he could count; there was something off about those men, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was driving him mad. He looked at his watch; it was almost seven in the morning. Which made it almost noon back in London. He had half a mind to call Anderson again, but that would only provoke his boss. Killian couldn’t jeopardize Emma by being rash.

A knock startled them both. This time it was Liam who answered…only to have tiny Mary Margaret almost tackle him in a fierce hug. “Oof.”

“We came as soon as Victor called,” she said, her voice partially muffled by his shoulder. Just as abruptly, she released him and hugged Killian too. David stepped in behind his fiancé, clapping Liam on the shoulder. “Private plane,” he explained, nodding at Mary Margaret. “Her mother.”

Liam hugged David, then Ruby, and finally Victor—who looked dead on his feet. “I didn’t expect you to come immediately,” he scolded his friend gently.

“Have you met these people?” Victor replied, gesturing toward the rest of the gang. “The only way we could have gotten here faster was if they beamed us here.” He squeezed Liam’s arm. “Seriously, it’s not a big deal. You need us; we’re here.”

Killian nodded, grateful. “It’s good to see some friendly faces,” he conceded. Where was Will? His friend promised to be on the first flight. Perhaps he couldn’t get one until morning? He took a moment away from the others to send a text. _Where are you, mate?_

Liam got them all coffee; Ruby ordered them some room service. When Killian tried to argue, she shushed him. “No arguing. We got this.”

“Now, wait just a minute, lass…”

“She’s right,” Mary Margaret confirmed. “There are _some_ perks to being wealthy.”

“We couldn’t possibly accept…”

“Remember when you met my parents? They liked you. Since Emma is like a sister to me, that makes you family. Please let us help, Killian. It’s all I know how to do right now.”

Her face was so earnest and pleading; he couldn’t say no. Besides, she was right. They had forged a little family of sorts with these people. Not one of them questioned the unconventional nature of the trio’s relationship, welcoming Emma into their circle with open arms. Killian knew how much Mary Margaret and Ruby’s friendship meant to her. If they wanted to help, who was he to say no? “Thanks. Can’t say I’ve got much of an appetite though.”

“We’ll stick to the basics then.” Ruby looked stern. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles,” Killian and Liam said in unison. Pancakes were a special treat they shared with Emma; they played around with the recipe, making new variations for her to try. It was one of their rituals.

Victor was dead on his feet; Liam insisted he go rest. Someone might as well make use of the bed. The rest of them gathered around the coffee table. “Any news?”

Killian shook his head. “We spent all of yesterday evening going over mugshots. Nothing.”

“Why mugshots?”

“To see of we recognized anyone from Emma’s past. But she never really told us much about it.” Sure, she had some colorful stories, but she never used names. She was too professional for that.

“Aside from that wanker, Graham,” Liam groused.

“Who’s Graham?”

Liam told the story again, as well as he could remember it. He and Killian had talked about it; there was something about him that neither trusted. It was simply too convenient. _Especially_ after the last encounter Emma had with him almost two years ago.

“He definitely sounds sketchy to me,” Ruby declared. “What do the cops think?”

“They agree but they can’t seem to find the bastard.”

“But he’s a cop,” Mary Margaret argued. “How…?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Killian sighed. “But he was following us. I’d be willing to wager my next promotion that he’s wrapped up in this somehow.”

“But why?” David asked. “None of this makes sense.”

“That’s the million pound question, mate,” Liam said darkly. “I can’t make heads or tails of it either.”

“Perhaps we could be of some assistance?”

Everyone turned toward the new voice. “How did you…?”

Regina brandished a key card. “I had the front desk give me a copy.”

Liam wanted to be upset, but it was such a Regina thing to do, he just couldn’t. “You never wait for permission, do you, lass?”

“Believe me, Liam, you’ll thank me.”

Liam got up and shook her hand. “Thanks for coming.”

“I go where I’m needed,” she breezed, but Liam didn’t believe her. He suspected that Robin didn’t either. But before he could question it, Will Scarlett entered the room.

“Will.”

Will didn’t hesitate to hug his best friend. Killian looked terrible. Probably felt worse. “Sorry I didn’t reply to your text, mate. The Evil Queen over here was working her magic on the head honcho downstairs. She can be downright _scary.”_

Everyone laughed, aside from Regina. “Who saved you from getting arrested at customs, Commander?”

Will blanched. “I never said scary was a bad thing, love. Right useful in certain situations.”

Killian quirked a brow. “What happened at customs?”

“A misunderstanding is all. Now what’s the story here?”

It was exhausting to go over everything again, but they did anyway. Perhaps the new arrivals would spot something they didn’t. Killian realized his tiredness was the only thing keeping his temper in check; every fiber in his being demanded he be _out there_ scouring the city for Emma. That wasn’t very practical, but he didn’t care. Anything was better than sitting around here doing nothing.

“So, this Graham person is with the police, but they don’t know where he is?” Regina said, disgust all over her face. She had very little patience for incompetence. “Has anyone contacted you lately? What about this Detective Fa?”

“We haven’t heard from her since last night,” Liam said with a frown. “Should we have?”

“Let’s see, an accident that shut down a major New York intersection, a pretty blonde kidnapped from the wreckage? That should be all over the news.”

Killian blinked. “I never even thought to look.”

“I did.” Regina pulled out her phone, showing them the front pages of various local affiliates. None of them had anything on the accident. “This should be a story they gorge on,” she observed. “A pretty blonde goes missing? Kidnapped by masked thugs? Emma’s face should be splashed all over this city. The question is: why not?”

Liam didn’t like it. “Surely the police have a reason…?”

Regina looked…well, not warm, but sympathetic. “I know this makes you uncomfortable. I understand. But the fact of the matter is, engaging the public might be the best way to find her.”

“How?”

“She was knocked unconscious by the accident. She likely needs medical attention.” Killian’s stomach lurched, but Regina forged ahead. “If her face is all over the news, then it will limit the options of the people who took her. Hospitals, clinics, that kind of thing.”

“And that’s a good thing, why?”

“Because they might have already slipped up and gone to one. Even if they haven’t, there are only so many places they could take her, even here in New York. The police only have so many eyes. This city has _millions_ of people; we need all the help we can get.”

“You want us to go on television,” Liam growled. “Absolutely not.”

Robin bristled. “That’s not what she said, mate. Here her out.”

“Sod off, Robin.”

“Brother, she might be on to something,” Killian interjected. “We have to do _something.”_

“Our life has nothing to do with it!”

“You don’t know that,” Regina pointed. “We don’t know anything yet.” She looked from one brother to the other. “I would never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with. But I think we should see Detective Fa, find out what’s really going on. The fact that they seem to have no leads on this Graham Cracker character is enough for me. It’s my _job_ to be thorough.”

Liam sagged. Regina did have a point. He was simply on edge. “Okay. We’ll go see the detective.”

After breakfast (Ruby declared that no one was going anywhere until they got some food into them), Liam, Killian, Regina, and Robin piled into a cab. The others remained behind in case anyone tried to contact them at the hotel. Mary Margaret’s family had some contacts with the Mayor’s office; she offered to put in a word if they asked. Liam hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He didn’t want his photo—or that of his family—splashed all over the bloody news. They had enough of that back home. Hell, he was shocked the British tabloids hadn’t cottoned on to what was happening yet.

Men and women hustled through the precinct; the guard the front pointed them in the direction of Detective Fa’s desk. But she wasn’t there. Regina flagged out a passing officer. “Excuse me, but can you tell us where we can find Detective Fa?”

The officer was in his early twenties, hair cropped close, brown eyes wary. “And you are…?”

“Regina Mills. I represent these gentlemen,” she indicated Killian and Liam with a well manicured hand, “as well as Emma Swan-Jones, a woman no one in this department can seem to locate. Now are you going to get the detective, or do I need to find your superior?”

Before the officer could speak, the subject of their discussion appeared. “I am Detective Mulan Fa,” she said, holding out her hand to Regina. Her left arm was filled with files; Killian would have felt bad for her if he wasn’t so worried about Emma.

“Regina Mills.”

“So I gathered.” Mulan turned her attention to the Jones brothers. “I said I would call if there was any news.”

“Can you blame us for being a wee bit impatient?” Killian countered. “The woman we love is missing.”

“We’re doing all we can.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to disagree,” Regina replied. “Mrs. Jones had been missing almost a whole day. And not just missing. You have clear evidence that she was kidnapped. My clients have a right to be kept apprised of the status of the investigation.”

Mulan looked around. “Come with me.” She led the group into a nearby conference room. The room was already occupied by a petite woman with white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark blue business suit. “This is Inspector Elsa Arendelle, with INTERPOL. She’s helping with Emma’s case.”

Liam was confused. INTERPOL was an international police force; what were they doing working on a kidnapping case? “It’s nice to meet you, Inspector. Although, I don’t understand _why_ you’re here.”

“I’ll let Mulan fill you in.” Elsa’s voice had a faint musical quality that was pleasing to the ear. All it did was remind Liam that Emma had promised to sing for him. He wondered if she would ever get the chance.

“It might be better if you took a seat,” Mulan said, moving to Elsa’s side of the conference table. The far wall was covered in photos—some mugshots, others grainy still from traffic cameras. There were even a few of the trio all around the city.

“Where did you get those?” Killian snapped accusingly.

“Security cameras, traffic cams,” Mulan replied calmly. “Doesn’t London have CCTV? I thought you’d be used to that.”

Killian sighed; he forgot all about that. As a native Londoner, he rarely thought about it. The cameras were just there. It just hurt, seeing them so happy when he didn’t know when—or if—he would hold Emma in his arms again. No, he couldn’t think like that. They would find her. They had to. “I still don’t see how that helps.”

“We wanted to get a handle on where you’d been, especially since you said that Emma suspected you were being followed.”

“We understand, Detective,” Liam cut in. He looked at Killian; he wasn’t crazy about this either, but what choice did they have? Every moment Emma was missing was agony. They needed to get her home, for all their sakes. “Did you find anything?”

“Well, it looks like Emma was right. You were being followed. It wasn’t always the same person, but almost every time you left your hotel, someone was there. They were good; it was difficult to spot at first.”

“Have you identified them?” Regina demanded.

“Enough.” Mulan gestured toward Elsa. “Enough that I called in back up.”

“Why?”

“Because I suspect we’re dealing with something bigger than a simple kidnapping.”

“How do you figure?”

Mulan extracted some photos from one of her files and placed them in front of the brothers. “Do you recognize any of these men?”

“Should we?”

“Please just look. It’s probably a long shot, but it could be helpful.”

Killian and Liam both examined the photos. Much like the mugshots the night before, none of the faces were familiar. “I’ve never seen any of them,” Liam conceded.

“Nor have I.”

“That’s okay.” Mulan put the photos back. “But you have seen him.” She pointed at a picture of Graham.

“You know we have.”

“I’ve been able to confirm that he’s been the lead stalker over the past four days. He must have gotten sloppy for Emma to have spotted him.”

“Emma’s damn good at what she does,” Liam said.

“So you’ve said. A PI?”

“She used to be a bailbondsperson here in New York,” Killian added. “She got her investigating license when she chose to stay in London with us.”

They saw Elsa writing everything down; Killian tried not to be offended. He still didn’t understand exactly what the other woman was there to _do._

“Have you been able to locate him?” Regina demanded. “Humbert.”

“Not yet,” Mulan replied. “We’ve searched his apartment, but someone got there first. The place had been ransacked.” She got out some more pictures; it certainly looked like something happened there. Clothes tossed about, drawers and cabinets hanging open, a shattered laptop on the floor.

“Signs of a struggle?”

Mulan looked askance at the man who’d spoken. “And you are?”

“Captain Robin Hood. Emma saved me from the brig a few months ago based on trumped up charges. I’m a friend.”

That seemed to be enough for Mulan. “It’s meant to look that way, but I doubt it. I think he’s running.”

Regina scowled. “Do you have people watching the airports? The ferry? The port?”

Mulan’s frown deepened. “Are you questioning my ability to do my job?”

Regina nodded. “Good of you to catch on, Detective. That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Mulan turned to Liam and Killian. “We’ve got people at all those places and other checking the hospitals and clinics. We really are doing everything we can.”

“At least you’re doing one thing right,” Regina muttered under her breath.

That was the last straw for Mulan. “Excuse me, councilor, but just what are you hoping will happen here? I can’t snap my fingers and make Mrs. Jones just appear. There are millions of people in New York. Hell, they could have left the city by now for all we know.”

Killian blinked. “Do you think that’s possible?”

It was Elsa who spoke. “If Humbert is connected to who we think, then I think that is the kidnappers’ ultimate plan, yes.”

“Explain.” This was the first they were hearing about any of this.

Elsa shared a look with Mulan, who nodded. “You might as well tell them. But I’m warning you, don’t think you can play hero here,” she said to Killian and Liam. “This is a job for the police.”

Killian and Liam also shared a look; both were thinking the same thing. They’d take whatever information the authorities had and do their own thing. Anything to bring Emma home. “Tell us.”

Elsa took out another file. She started a long winded exposition about an international gang called The Forsaken. They recruited young lost men and women, many like Emma had once been, abandoned, orphaned, alone in the world. It was disgusting. As Elsa described the various crimes the gang was involved in, Killian felt a wave of déjà vu. It was exactly like Ioan. Human trafficking, drugs, arms, it was all a noxious web of lies and broken lives. The idea of Emma anywhere near those kinds of people filled him with dread.

“So, you think Graham may be involved with this…gang?” Liam was struggling too. How could the world be so awful? First his own father, now this?

“You’ve been harboring a crooked cop?” Regina snapped. “I should sue the NYPD and the city.”

“Regina, calm down.” Robin touched her arm; he was pleased when she didn’t flinch. She looked at him expectantly. “Why don’t we let the detective talk to Killian and Liam alone, yeah?”

“Why?”

“Because I think you could use a coffee,” he said, hoping to mollify her. He didn’t know her that well yet, but he thought she was scared. Frightened to death for her friend. She wasn’t doing anyone any good like this.

Regina sagged. “Fine.”

Mulan waited until Regina and Robin left before answering Liam’s question. “We’ve examined Humbert’s financials and cell phone records. There are definitely some anomalies,” she conceded. “Records have gone missing, that sort of thing. We haven’t traced the money to its source yet, but we will.”

“But none of that explains where Graham is now,” Killian argued. “If he is working for these thugs and they have Emma, we have to find him. He might be the only lead.”

“We’re working on it.”

“What happens when you find him?” Liam had to ask that; he couldn’t imagine a scenario where they didn’t find Emma.

“Then we’ll interrogate him. We really do have this, Liam.”

“There has to be something we can do,” Killian said, echoing Liam’s thoughts. “I can’t sit around when our wife is missing.”

“There hasn’t been any sightings of anyone matching Emma’s description at any of the hospitals. She looked pretty banged up in the video. Sorry,” she added, seeing their faces. “But she will probably need a doctor. That’s another lead we’re chasing down. This really is a job for the police. I know you want to help, but I’m afraid you’ll only get in the way.”

Liam wanted to argue some more, but Killian pulled him back. He had connections the police didn’t. This trip hadn’t been a total waste. They’d gotten some information that they could use. But they needed to get back to their friends. They weren’t going to accomplish anything here.

They had work to do.

 

* * *

 

Emma stared at the man in front of her, completely floored. She couldn’t believe it. How was it possible? _“Neal?”_

“Why do you sound so surprised? Miss me?”

She glared. “Definitely not.”

“Come on. Not for a minute? We had some good times, didn’t we?”

“Before or after you set me up to take the fall for your crime?”

“To be fair, Emma, that wasn’t supposed to happen. By the time I realized it, it was too late. But that’s all in the past now. I’m finally in a position to give you the life you always wanted.”

Emma scoffed. “I already have that, thanks. Married and everything.”

“You mean these?” To her horror, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of rings and a chain. Her anchor pendant hung from the end of it. “Is this even real gold?”

“Give those back. Now.” She was beyond pissed, in pain, her head throbbing, but seeing her precious jewelry in Neal’s possession made her sick.

Neal stepped closer, running a finger along her cheek. She wrenched away, even though it hurt. She didn’t want him _touching_ her. “Don’t be like that, Emma.”

“Get. Away. From. Me.”

Neal laughed. It was a cruel sound that made her skin crawl. “You and I simply need to get reacquainted is all. I’ll make you forget all about those English bastards.”

She shouted after him, but he ignored her. Instead, Neal dealt with his minions. She couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying; it was maddening. She wanted to scream; she wanted to run. Above all, she wanted to be _home._ Her boys had to be losing their minds with worry. And if they found out who’d kidnapped her? She wasn’t sure she could stop them from doing something rash. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to try.

All of Neal’s talk about giving her the life she’d always wanted scared her. He scared her. Even after such a short conversation, she could see he’d changed. And not for the better. Neal was harder now, cruel. She’d never known him to be cruel. Blasé, perhaps. But not cruel. _He left you to rot in jail,_ she reminded herself. How well had she really known him back then? She was just a kid. A kid who pretended she know more about the world than she really did. She put on a brave face, acted like a tough girl, but all she ever wanted was home and family. Someone to love her.

Now that she had that, her past was threatening to take it all away.

She had to get out of there. She had to do something. She surreptitiously began working her wrists again, hoping to get one loose. It was risky—the men around her were armed—but somehow, she didn’t think Neal would let anyone actually hurt her. At the moment, he was chewing out Ed for letting her get hurt in the accident.

“You should have been more careful,” he growled at his underling. “She could have been seriously hurt.”

“So what?”

“So what?” Neal grabbed the front of Ed’s shirt and got in his face; it was surprisingly intimidating, considering Ed was a couple of inches taller than Neal. “Now, genius, your laziness has nearly screwed up the entire plan. There are cops crawling all over. What if she needed the hospital? What if you’d killed her?” Neal’s smile was the most frightening thing Emma has ever seen. Slowly, he pulled a gun out from somewhere she couldn’t see and shoved it under Ed’s chin. “If you had, this would have been your fate. Understand?”

Emma fought back a gasp. A gun? Since when did Neal become comfortable with _guns?_ The man she’d known had been a thief, not some street thug. Then she thought back to Portland. What had he said then? Who was he involved with? Gangsters?

_Oh god._

She was in very deep trouble.

 

* * *

 

Robin carried two cups of coffee back to where Regina was waiting. They were seated in the waiting room of the precinct, biding their time until the Jones brothers returned from their briefing. The chairs were hard plastic, but he’d been in worse places. The engine room of a destroyer, for one. Loud metal clanging, hot steam, men shouting? He’d take coffee with a beautiful woman any day.

Even one as prickly as Regina Mills.

He didn’t quite know what to say. He thought they’d had a moment on the plane—he distinctly remembered her head on his shoulder—but it was a bit like navigating a minefield. He couldn’t put his finger in why she intrigued him so much, but he found himself wanting to get to know her. Regina was a straightforward sort of person, so he decided to cut right to the chase. “So, what was that back there?”

“What back where?”

“With the Detective. You were a bit hostile.”

“Just because I want to make sure all the angles are covered does _not_ make me hostile.”

Robin held his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m on your side, Regina. We all want Emma to come home safe. But biting the head off the lead detective doesn’t strike me as the best way to make that happen.”

“Of the two of us, which one has a legal degree?” she replied archly.

Robin let that one go, taking a sip of his coffee. It tasted awful, even with milk and sugar. He missed the Navy’s coffee. Hell, he’d kill for some tea. But that was neither here nor there. “This might be me poking my nose where it doesn’t belong…”

“Then _don’t.”_

“But I think you’re scared.”

Regina glared at him, but it didn’t hold the bite Robin knew she was capable of. He’d seen the footage of her at Emma’s press conference; Regina was a force to be reckoned with. Will hadn’t been off the mark when he jokingly referred to her as the Evil Queen. There was something regal about the way she carried herself, the way she sometimes spoke to people. She was clearly very well educated, but there was more to it than that. It was something innate, something that couldn’t be taught.

But the more time Robin spent in her presence, the more he thought it was a mask, a façade. _That_ was the woman he wanted to know, the woman beneath the mask.

Regina shifted uncomfortably, distracting herself with the nasty coffee. Seriously, what did they make it with? Sludge from the sewer? She couldn’t control the face made, nearly gagging on the stuff. “That’s disgusting.”

“The coffee or me?”

She looked at him, nothing but kindness in Robin’s blue eyes. He patted her back lightly as she coughed; she wanted to yank herself away from his touch, but she didn’t. “I’m not going to say you’re right, Hood.”

“Let’s talk about something else then.”

“I don’t do small talk.”

“Humor me. You managed it just fine on the plane.”

“That was different.”

“How?”

“I was delirious, obviously.”

He smirked. “Obviously. Right now, I’m not sure what you’re more afraid of: losing one of the only friends you have or me.”

Regina stood, tossing her still steaming cup of sludge into the nearest trashcan. “I don’t have time to be afraid.”

Robin stood too, gently taking her wrist between his fingers. It was an accident, but he could feel her racing pulse. “It’s alright to be afraid, Regina. We all are at some point in our lives. It doesn’t make you weak.”

“That’s not what I was taught.”

“Someday, I hope you’ll share that story with me. Until then…” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, like some lovesick swain. Or at least how Regina had always imagined lovesick swains. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even Daniel.

It scared her shitless.

She had little time to think about it, because the Jones boys appeared. “What is it?”

“We’ll talk about it when we get back to the hotel,” Liam said shortly. All Regina could do was follow the trio of men out of the precinct and into the afternoon sun.

When she looked at her watch, she realized with a jolt that Emma had been missing for exactly twenty four hours. The clock was ticking.

 

* * *

 

“Tying her up like this isn’t helping,” the doctor said to Neal. “Is it really necessary?”

“Until she learns to play well with others, yes.”

The doctor was younger than Emma expected. Maybe around Liam’s age? Average looking (although most men were average to Emma these days; she had two very handsome men to call her own), red hair, blue eyes. Not the sort to get caught up with gangsters. “Perhaps cuffs instead? The ropes are already causing severe abrasions on her arms. They’re bleeding.”

Neal eyed Emma warily. “Cuff her, then remove the ropes.” He leaned in close to Emma’s ear. “I bet you’re just loving this aren’t you? You like being tied up, don’t you? Cuffed to the bed? I hear you get up to all sorts of naughty things.”

Emma didn’t bother to hide the shudder of revulsion that slid down her spine. Then a horrible thought struck her. How did he know that? They’d certainly never done anything remotely kinky during their brief relationship. It was all Tab A into Slot B kind of sex. Bad sex. She hadn’t even experienced an orgasm until the fifth or sixth time and then she was sure it had been an accident. After that she had to start touching herself to get off during the act, because Neal didn’t give a shit about her pleasure. Few of her lovers after him had either. She didn’t truly understand what her body was capable of until she met the Jones boys.

To say it was the best sex she’d ever had would be a gross understatement. It was so much more than sex. It was why they scared her for so long. The things she felt in their presence didn’t seem _real._ From the very beginning, it felt like they were a part of her soul, burrowing deep into the core of her being. They fit perfectly around her jagged edges—edges that became smoother and gentler over time. They gave her so much—their whole selves—she sometimes felt woefully inadequate, unworthy of their love. She was far more secure now that she’d been then, but it was a rough road. Deep in her gut, she knew they were doing everything they could to find her.

 _I’m coming home, guys,_ she thought as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum cuffed her to chair and not so gently removed the ropes. _As soon as I can._

“There, that wasn’t so hard.”

Emma sat there, stonefaced, as the doctor examined her. He cleaned her bloody arms, wrapping her forearms with gauze. Then he turned his attention to her head. She knew she had a gash there, somewhere near her hairline; earlier they’d cleaned dried blood from her face. “This needs stitches,” the doctor said to her. “Have you had stitches before?”

Mutely, she nodded. He numbed the area with a couple of shots, then quickly stitched her up. “Keep this dry until they come out.”

“You say that like a have a choice.”

The doctor looked over his shoulder. “I find it’s better to humor him.”

“He _kidnapped_ me,” she snapped. “That’s not a reason to make nice with my ex.”

The doctor blinked. “Christ, _you’re_ his ex?”

“You know me?”

“Never seen you before in my life, but everyone who answers to him knows _of_ you.”

“That’s crazy.”

“I just work here.” The doctor got out his pen light and continued his examination. Emma didn’t want to answer his questions, but she needed to know for herself how badly she was injured. Especially that concussion. If she didn’t get her head clear, it would hamper her efforts to escape.

Not that she had a plan right now. That would come later.

In the end, it could have been worse. A couple of stitches at her hairline, a mild concussion, some cuts and bruises. Considering the violence of the accident, she might have been in dire shape. Thank goodness for seat belts.

That still didn’t answer the question of how she got out of here. Or what exactly Neal wanted with her? Did he really want to get back together? Pretend the last fourteen years never happened? More importantly, was he so deluded that he thought she’d want to be with the man he’d become? Emma had struggled and scraped to put her life back on track once she got out of prison. It took years. There was no way in hell she was going back to that kind of life.

All she wanted was to return to London with her boys. She had a life there. One filled with family and friends, a job she loved. She wasn’t giving up without a fight.

The doctor left. Neal’s minions left. Suddenly, she was alone with him.

It was terrifying.

Neal took the companion chair of her own and placed it directly across from her, facing backwards. He straddled it, clearly thinking it made him look cool or sexy or something. Emma tried to back away, but there was nowhere for her to go.

“Ems, I think it’s time we talked. Just the two of us.”

“You know I hate that name. My name is _Emma.”_

“I can think of a few times you didn’t mind it.” He leered at her, which was saying something. She felt like shit; she must have looked terrible. But the way Neal looked at her…it skeeved her out.

“I can’t tell you how much I regret letting you touch me,” she spat. Then she smirked, suspecting her next words would drive him crazy. If she could get him talking, then she could use such information to find a way out of this hell. “Although, on the bright side, the sex got much better once I got out of jail. It’s so much better having a man that can actually bring me to orgasm.”

A muscle in Neal’s jaw twitched, his eyes darkened. She pissed him off. Good. Served him right for doing this to her. “Those losers you fucked? All those one night stands? I know all about those. Hell, I set half of them up.”

She blinked. “What? That’s impossible.”

“Is it? You don’t know how far I’ve come, baby. I practically own this town.”

“I was a lot of other places, Neal.”

“You think that matters? You were never far from me, Ems.”

“Bullshit. I _waited_ for you. In Tallahassee. For _two years._ If you knew where I was, why didn’t you show up?”

Neal at least had the decency to look her in the eye, even though his gaze freaked her out. “It wasn’t safe. I wasn’t exaggerating when I said I got in with a rough crowd, Ems. That flyer in Portland wasn’t a coincidence. I was being followed. An old friend found me, called in an old debt. It was either go with him and pay it or they were going to use you to pay it. I was protecting you, Ems. You gotta believe that.”

She looked at him skeptically. There was a part of her—the hurt girl who’d gone into prison—that still wanted to believe him. Neal certainly believed his motives were pure; she could see it all over his face. He was trying to win her back, as crazy as that sounded. He couldn’t accept that she’d moved on with her life. She eyed the bulge in his pocket, the outline of her rings and anchor clearly visible. Did he think that taking her jewelry would affect her? Weaken her love for her boys? If anything, her love for them burned hotter than ever; her determination to get back to them strong.

She needed to get out of this nightmare.

“Even if I did, it doesn’t change anything, Neal. I grew up. I moved on. It wasn’t easy, but I’ve made a life for myself. A good one. I don’t love you anymore, if I ever really did.” The childish infatuation she felt for the man she’d known then was a ghostly shadow compared to what she felt for Killian and Liam. The love she had for them was real, deep and true; she wanted to be with them for the rest of her life. They were her home.

She missed them so much; her chest ached from want of them.

Her words only pissed him off more. “I was the best thing that ever happened to you.”

She laughed, but it was cold and brittle. “Yeah, says the guy who watched me to go prison for his crime.”

“I told you. I didn’t know. Not until it was too late. I thought you would only get probation. But I left you the Bug, didn’t I?”

“You think that makes it better? Do you know what I went through in there? How broken and lost I felt?” For the first time, her lower lip trembled, as memories of prison came flooding back. She hadn’t planned on telling him, but she wanted him to feel her pain. “I was pregnant.”

Neal stared at her, his mouth agape. “I’m a father?” he asked in a whisper.

“No.”

Neal frowned, confused. “But you said you were pregnant.”

“Was. I miscarried in prison, Neal. There was no baby. Even if there had been, I’d already decided to put it up for adoption.”

 _“What?_ Were you ever going to tell me? I had a right to know!”

“Why the _fuck_ would I tell you? I had no way of contacting you, even if I wanted to tell you. But _you_ left _me._ You gave up any claims on me the moment that happened. I would have followed you anywhere. I was naïve and stupid. You don’t know how _thankful_ I am now that you did leave. Because it forced me to grow up. It brought me a lot of pain, shit that I’m still working through. But it also brought my husbands into my life. And I wouldn’t give them up for the world.”

To her utter shock, Neal stood and slapped her across the face. Hard. She gasped in pain. “Don’t ever mention them again, bitch. You’re never going to see them again. You’re mine now.”

God, he was _crazy._ Whatever he’d been through in the last fourteen years had destroyed anything that had ever been good in him. But he kept talking, pacing in front of her like some kind of caged animal. “You think I don’t know what you’ve been up to? The sick things you’ve stooped to? Fucking brothers, Ems? One cock’s just not enough for you. Or do they fuck each other while you watch? I’ve never gotten a handle on that part.”

Emma spat out blood; he must have cut her cheek when he slapped her. It still stung like a bitch. She didn’t bother to correct him about her sex life. He wouldn’t understand. No one did. How could she explain how her body craved their touch? How incredible it felt feeling their hands on her body, their mouths? Two handsome sexy men totally dedicated to her pleasure. It wasn’t like they’d gone around sharing women before they met her. She was their first. Their only. There was something about the three of them together that was magical, the slightest spark could touch off their passion. And the afterglow was even more special. They made her feel safe. Loved. Cherished. All those clichés things from a Hallmark card. Every touch, every kiss conveyed love. Love so profound that it couldn’t be put into words.

They didn’t plan it. They struggled with it at first, especially Emma. In the end, however, they made peace with it. They were a family. Unconventional, perhaps, but it was theirs. No one was going to take it away from them, certainly not Neal Cassidy.

Who was still ranting. Neal rounded on her and leaned over her, his hands gripped the arms of the wooden chair. “I am _done_ sharing you with the world, Ems. You’re staying with me. And if you don’t I’m going to finish what I started in London.”

A shiver ran down her spine. “What do you mean?”

He smirked. “It was me, you know. Thanks to our mutual friend, I knew all about those sickos you lived with. I kept waiting for you to lose interest, the way you always do. But that didn’t stop me from taking matters into my own hands. When some associates asked for something spectacular, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Or three in this case.”

Her throat was dry, horror making her feel sick. He couldn’t mean what she thought he meant. It was impossible. Wasn’t it? “Neal, what have you done?”

“I’ve done all kinds of things, baby. You’ll have to be more specific.”

She looked into his eyes, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. And guilty. So guilty it would have broken her if she wasn’t already cuffed hand and foot to a chair. This couldn’t be happening. It was too insane. Too much. She couldn’t wrap her head around the enormity of it. “It was you,” she whispered. “The terrorist attack. You killed all those people.”

“I merely did a favor for a friend. They were going to do _something_. I merely gave them a target.”

Christ, it _was_ her fault. She’d inadvertently put a target on their backs. She had no way to know that Neal had turned into some obsessed psychopath, but that didn’t ease her guilt. All those people. Her precious boys. They’d almost died because of her. Now Neal was still threatening their lives. Any doubt that he would follow through was gone. He would kill them, rather than let her go.

What the hell was she going to do? She wasn’t going with him, no matter what Neal wanted. She would rather die first. But what about Killian and Liam? She didn’t want to endanger them anymore. But the idea of being without them—assuming she survived this—nearly ripped her in two. But how could she face them? Face them knowing everything was her fault? That she’d brought true evil into their lives. She hadn’t meant to, but what did that matter? People were dead. All because a ghost from her past thought of her as his property.

Neal seemed to sense she was reeling; he retreated. “Don’t get too comfortable, Ems. We’ll be leaving soon.” Then he was gone, leaving her alone to wallow in her shame.

Everything hurt. Her body ached, but her soul ached more. The only thing she was sure of was that she needed to at least _try_ to escape. Even if she didn’t succeed, she would never forgive herself for not trying. It was possible that Liam and Killian would want nothing to do with her once they discovered the truth, but she wanted to be the one to tell them. She had to make sure they were safe. That was all that mattered.

The question was: how?

 

* * *

 

Killian filled the others in while Liam stepped into the bedroom to make his call. They’d talked about it in the cab ride back, planning their next move. They were going to find Graham. Neither had the patience to wait for the police. The police would be hampered by legalities the brothers didn’t have to worry about. It was dangerous, but so was losing Emma. That wasn’t an option.

The first call was to Lily. If there was any connection between the Forsaken and their father, she would know about it. The idea nearly made Liam sick, but they had to chase down that angle. They would leave no stone unturned in their search.

“Wyvern.”

“Lily, it’s Liam.”

“Jones?” she asked, surprised.

He frowned into the phone. “Um, yeah. Listen there’s no easy way to say this, but Emma’s missing.”

“Missing? How? When? Where?”

He gave her all the pertinent details; it didn’t get easier. There wasn’t a part of him that didn’t ache for Emma. He needed her back in his arms. He needed to know she was alright. Emma was tough, but he knew she had to be terrified. He was. “I know it’s a big ask, but do you know anything about the Forsaken?”

“How do you know that name?”

“The police here seem to think they had something to do with Emma’s abduction. They had a cop on the inside. Emma knew him, and we ran into him the other day. The police have evidence that he’s been stalking us the whole time we’ve been in New York.”

“I see. I’m assuming they don’t know where this dirty cop is?”

“No. We’re trying to find him ourselves.”

“I don’t have to tell you that it’s dangerous.”

Liam bit back a growl of frustration. Why was she being so condescending? Emma was _missing_ , damn it. “No, but we’re doing this with or without you. We have to get her back.”

“What do you think I can do?”

“Did my father have a history with the Forsaken? There’s a chance he might know something.” Remote, but they were desperate.

“I can’t just give you that kind of information, Liam. Even if I wanted to.”

“So he does.” Despite all Ioan had done, it hit him like a punch in the gut. Had he and Killian inadvertently placed Emma in danger?

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Liam wasn’t stupid. He knew Ioan was involved in some nasty business. It was why he was in prison. The trio were the primary witnesses against him, but that seemed inconsequential compared to their current predicament. Emma was far more important. “Did Emma know?” Lily had given Emma some his father’s financial records; she’d been going through them with a fine tooth comb, trying to find the source.

“Liam, about that…”

His hackles were instantly raised. “What now?” he growled.

He heard Lily blow out a long breath. “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but…the records I gave her were fake. I was trying to protect her.”

_“What?”_

“Having her snooping around could jeopardize the whole thing. Don’t you want justice?”

“What I want is my wife back. I don’t give a damn about him or your investigation. All I want is Emma back safe. Now are you going to help me or not?”

There was a long pause. “Give me an hour. Maybe less.”

“Thank you.” Liam hung up and leaned against the wall. He was exhausted. He was lost. He was hanging on by a thread. The longer Emma was missing the more his treacherous brain conjured up images of her bleeding, broken, or worse. He was trying to be strong, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. Killian needed him. Emma needed him.

Killian stepped in cautiously. “Any luck?”

“He knows something, Killian. Lily wouldn’t come right out and say it, but he does.”

“I wish I was surprised.”

“Every time I think things can’t get worse…”

Killian laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I understand, brother. Completely.” This was the worst kind of hell. If this was how Emma had felt when they were missing, he didn’t give her enough credit for her strength. He was falling apart. He felt gutted. All that mattered was getting her back. He didn’t care what they had to do.

“In this case, I’m not sure you do.” Liam explained what Lily had told him about the records. His brother’s colorful profanity echoed the feelings in his own heart. Emma was brilliant at what she did; was it so taboo to include her input? She’d singlehandedly saved Robin from the brig! She helped people every day.

“So what? She’s not going to help?”

Liam shook his head. “She’s going to let us talk to him. As much as I don’t want to.”

Killian understood. Of the two of them, Liam had the rougher time accepting that their father had become a monster. Under the right circumstances, anyone could become a monster. With a start, Killian realized something. They couldn’t lose themselves. To find Emma, they had to remain true to the men Emma loved. If they didn’t, they would be no better than the ones who took her.

“How long?”

“An hour. Maybe less.”

“Okay. In the meantime, I’ve got Anderson on it too. We should hear something soon. We’ll find him. And he’ll lead us to Emma. I know it.”

“I pray you’re right, brother.”

“Me too, Liam. Me too.”

Forty-five minutes later, Liam’s phone rang. “Okay, Lily. Thanks.” He looked at Killian. “She got us in.”

“Can you put him on speaker?”

“Aye.” The brothers stepped into the bathroom, away from the others. As much as they appreciated their friends’ support, this needed to be a private conversation. “We’re here.”

“Liam? Killian?” Ioan sounded tired, diminished. He’d been in prison for some months; they couldn’t see him, but Liam could imagine him in a jumpsuit. Was he grayer now? Probably.

“Aye, it’s us.”

“It’s good to hear your voices.”

“I wish we could say the same,” Killian said acidly. His feelings toward Ioan were complicated; they always would be.

“You have every right to hate me,” Ioan conceded. “I treated you in a way a father should never treat his sons.”

Liam took control. “Papa, we didn’t call to hear an apology.”

“Yes, I heard. How long has she been missing?”

“A little over a day. The police believe an organization called the Forsaken is involved.”

“Oh dear.”

Killian’s fist clenched. “What does that mean? Have you heard of them?”

“I have. They’re a nasty bunch. Based out of Russia.”

There was Russia again. Killian had a sinking feeling. Why did that not feel like a coincidence? He was beginning to suspect Russian involvement in the Whitehall bombing, but he and his team had yet to uncover concrete evidence. “What does that mean?”

“It means that Emma is in very real danger.”

Liam’s heart clenched. “Can you help?”

“I think so. I never worked for them, but word gets around. I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

They listened to their father’s description of the organization. Coming from someone on the inside, it sounded even worse than what Elsa had told them. It used to be run by a nasty piece of work, Gagarin Konstantin, but he’d been ousted a few years ago by a man known only as Vatra. Coups were rare in Russian organized crime, but Vatra was a ghost. No one knew where he’d come from, or why he’d taken over the organization. But they’d stepped up their work in recent years, almost becoming an arm of the Russian state.

“Could they have moles in the American police?” Killian asked.

“Definitely. Do you have a suspect?”

“Aye. He’s gone to ground though.”

“If the police are on to him, it’s no wonder. Try the bus station. Or the train stations. Those are modes of transportation that most people don’t think of these days. Outdated. Cheap. They’ll pay in cash.”

“So it can’t be traced,” Killian finished.

“Exactly. But that’s where I would start.”

Liam’s hand shook as he held the phone. He still hated the mess his father had gotten into, but it was a mess of his own making. But he was helping them, even though he didn’t have to. There was no promise of leniency. Ioan would still be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. He would spend the rest of his life in prison. But—just this once—Ioan was helping his sons. And Liam was grateful. “Thank you, Papa.”

“I hope you find her,” Ioan replied. “I still don’t quite understand it, but I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy.”

“We’ll find her, Papa,” Killian said. “We’ll call back when we do.”

“I would like that.”

They hung up and Liam looked at his brother. “You meant that, didn’t you?”

Killian sighed and nodded. “Aye. He didn’t have to help. But he did.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Wanker still deserves to rot in jail.”

“Agreed. Now let’s see if we can find ourselves a weasel.”

This is where having their friends on hand was a godsend. They could split up the search: David and Mary Margaret headed to Grand Central, Victor and Ruby to Penn. Regina, Robin and Will volunteered to check the bus stations. Killian didn’t miss the fact that Regina was spending time with Robin. Perhaps it would be good for her.

Killian and Liam planned on taking on the 33rd Street station, which had access to Amtrak. Killian just hoped the found Humbert before he got out of the city.

“Good luck, mate,” Will said, giving Killian a quick hug.

“You too. Remember if you find him…”

“Don’t rough him up too much, I heard you, mate.”

“Thanks for this, Will.”

Will glanced away, as unused to praise as Killian himself. “No worries, mate.”

Killian and Liam actually walked to the nearest subway station and took it all the way to 33rd. It was a bit strange to them, since they were accustomed to the London black cabs. Once Emma got her SUV, they’d started using them less and less. Emma had told them stories from the New York subways; they seemed funny then. Now he scanned every face, searching for Graham Humbert.

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Liam said, unnecessarily.

“Your trust is overwhelming.”

Liam stopped. “Sorry, brother. I’m just on edge.”

“Me too. Let’s do this.”

It was a weekday, just after lunch. The station was busy, mostly business people, but there were a few tourists. Killian focused on the nondescript people; Humbert wouldn’t want to draw attention to himself. Liam went off to the ticket counter at Amtrak, in the off chance anyone had seen their prey.

Anyone in a ball cap came under scrutiny. Leather jackets. Skinny jeans. Killian could recall vividly what Humbert looked like the day they cornered him in the alley. If he was _smart_ , the man would ditch that look as soon as he could. He was on the run for more than his fellow cops. If Elsa was right, he was on the run from the Forsaken too. Not that Killian credited Humbert with an overabundance of brains. He’d managed to get in bed with gangsters, after all.

When Killian turned around, he saw Liam melting back into the crowd. No luck then. _Keep looking,_ he scolded himself. _Emma’s counting on you._ But it was frustrating. Graham was tall, like Liam. One would think his distinctive accent would help, but this was New York. A place that was home to hundreds—if not thousands—of people and accents.

“Hey, watch it!” An irate older bald overweight gentleman glared as he was roughly pushed out of the way by a passerby. But it wasn’t Killian doing the pushing. A tall fellow with a hat pulled over his eyes strode determinedly through the crowd, back toward the Amtrak ticket booth. Killian immediately went in pursuit. He frantically texted his brother. _Suspicious bloke, headed for the ticket counter._

It took only a few seconds for Liam to reply. _On my way._

The station was brightly lit; the light glared off the tile. People jostled him as he made his way through the crowd; Killian nearly got run over by a stroller pushed by a flustered mother. She scowled at him as he passed; he didn’t waste time apologizing. He didn’t want to lose the suspect. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Liam approaching, off to the left. It was like they were moving in a pincer movement. They watched as the man made a purchase of a ticket and turned.

It wasn’t Graham.

Killian deflated, furious with himself. He had been so sure it was him! Perhaps he just wanted to believe, because he was so sick with worry for Emma. The man took his ticket, walking briskly. At first, Killian simply thought he was in a hurry, but then he noticed that he was looking for someone. Scanning the crowd much like Killian had done.

Killian decided to follow him, just in case. Soon his suspicion paid off. The man found his target and began to unobtrusively make his way through the crowd. Liam caught on, following close behind. Killian’s heart pounded, fear that he would lose the guy in the crowd coiling in his belly. Emma. He had to think of Emma. She was counting on them.

The man pulled something out of his pocket, slipping it to another. Killian almost missed it, his view obscured by a pillar. When he focused on the other person, his breath caught. The man was tall, clean shaven, a hat yanked down over his head, but it was Humbert.

He didn’t think. He just ran, pushing his way through the crowd. People cried out and complained, drawing attention. Humbert’s eyes came up. He spotted Killian. And took off running, trying to get to the escalator. The late lunch crowds hindered both pursuer and pursuee, but Humbert didn’t count on Liam.

Liam came out of _nowhere_ , shoving people out of the way. Just before Humbert could reach the escalator, he launched himself at the bastard, both men groaning and grunting as they fell to the ground. Crowds fled, but Killian pushed through. Humbert clawed and fought, but Liam was too heavy and too skilled. He quickly subdued their prey, holding him with his arm wrenched up behind his back.

“Hold still, you wanker,” Liam growled.

“Bugger off.”

“Not until you help us find Emma.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit. We know everything. You’re going to help us, whether you want to or not.” He looked at Liam. “We best get out of here before the cops get here.”

“Aye.”

One way or another, they were finding Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert in the NYC subway system, so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is a work of fiction, people!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of violence in this chapter. Just wanted to warn you, in case that bothers you. I hope you enjoy this update!

**Five Days Ago**

“So where are we going?”

“Always so impatient,” Killian teased. “Perhaps we should have blindfolded you.”

“You can do that later,” she shot back. “Much more fun.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“It is supposed to be a surprise, sweetheart,” Liam reminded her.

She sat back in the seat. “Fine.” They were back to taking cabs; her Bug was safely stored at Aurora Grove. The shelter was everything Emma had hoped for; the owner was very grateful for the donation. Regina was cooking up the paperwork; she was due to sign it before they left in a couple of days. She was a bit sad about it, still, but she knew it was best. That part of her life was over. She had a much better one waiting for her in London.

Liam toyed with her gloved hand. “Just give us this one day to spoil our wife rotten,” he coaxed, threading his fingers through hers.

“I am,” she protested. “Although, it’s not that different from any other day. I get both of you.”  She squeezed Liam’s fingers and used her other hand to find Killian’s. She was happy, regardless of her impatience. How could being with them not make her happy? They loved her unconditionally; they gave her a home. They were her home. Nothing could change that.

“I’ll give you a clue, love,” Killian murmured. “We’ll be taking a ferry to get there.”

“A ferry?” Now she was intrigued. “Wait, how long have you guys been planning this?”

“Since we knew we were coming here,” Liam replied. “You didn’t think we would forget that this is your first Valentine’s Day as Mrs. Jones?”

“But that’s not until tomorrow!” She laughed. Leave it to them to extend _Valentine’s Day._ She should have known. “Nevermind. I love you guys.” This was just a part of being with them. They enjoyed doing things together, even if it was just lounging around the house and reading or watching TV. Sure, they all had other friends and interests, but they were happiest together. In their own little bubble.

It didn’t take long for her to figure out where they were going. Once the skyscrapers parted to reveal the harbor, it was pretty obvious. “The Statue of Liberty?”

“You did mention it as something you’d never done.”

“I did? Wow.” She leaned forward, peering at it through the window. She’d noticed it in passing when she lived in the city, but she never took the time to really look. That was the story of her life prior to meeting the Jones brothers. She simply drifted through her life, never laying down roots, always ready to leave at the hint of trouble.

It was such a lonely way to live.

The statute looked smaller than she expected, but that was a trick of perspective. The trio stood on the deck of the ferry, watching it get closer and closer. The skyline around the statute made it look smaller than it actually was. It was huge.

“You fancy seeing the city from up there?”

“What? Seriously?” Killian showed her their tickets. They had passes for the ferry, the pedestal _and_ the crown. “How far is it?”

“162 steps. Think you can handle it, love?”

She gave him a playful shove. “I think you’re the one who can’t handle it, babe.”

“Is that a bed, love?” Liam teased.

She smirked. “You’re on.” They were going to wear her out today, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when she felt so alive.

It was chilly outside, but that didn’t stop them from taking pictures once they landed on Liberty Island. Tripods weren’t allowed, so they had to stop a few strangers to take their picture. They did a few serious poses, smiling and happy, then Killian abruptly picked her up and started to spin them around until they were both dizzy. Liam took the camera back and snapped a few of them horsing around. It was good to see her happy and carefree.

He was dreading the return to London.

_Don’t think about that,_ he scolded himself. _There’s nothing you can do about it from here._

At least they’d be able to go _home_. Their contractor had contacted them to let them know the job was done. Liam couldn’t wait to see it. The master suite was their sanctuary, their most private space. When Emma first came to London, Liam never expected it to become their permanent living arrangement, but Emma surprised him. Not only by staying, but by everything she did to make their townhouse into a home.

One day it would be the place where they raised their family.

“Are you done?” Emma panted, out of breath. She bent over, hands on her knees, waiting for the world to right itself.

“You love me,” Killian said, unapologetic.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Come here.” She tugged her beanie back on her head and kissed him sweetly. Killian wrapped his arms around her slightly bulky form and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Liam walked over and rubbed her back. “Ready for the tour?”

“Hey, I want another picture.” She got out her phone and got them to huddle close to her. Liam again had to take it, since he had the longest arms. All three were smiling, happy to be together. Emma liked it so much she made it the lock screen on her phone.

“A new picture for the office?” Liam asked.

“Maybe? We can get more printed if you want one for yours.”

“I’d like that.” Aside from one picture of Emma and another of the trio from Paris, his office was pretty spartan. He’d just never felt compelled to decorate. Perhaps it was time to change that.

“The last ferry leaves for the mainland at five,” Killian reminded them. “And we thought about making one more stop today.”

“Where?” She slipped her arm through Killian’s, Liam’s hand secure in her free one. She saw a few people staring but ignored it. They weren’t doing anything wrong.

“The 9/11 memorial,” Liam said as they walked to the entrance. “I’ve always wanted to see it.”

“I’ve never been.” Emma had only been fifteen at the time and while she remembered it (who didn’t?), she’d had more pressing problems at the time. “But I’d like to.”

“There’s talk of doing something like it at Whitehall,” Killian said. “To honor the dead.” He and Liam were among the lucky ones. They’d both lost colleagues and friends. They still sometimes had nightmares, even though they were doing much better. In some ways, it felt like another life. The only constant was Emma. He would never forget her face when he woke up in the hospital. Like she was his own personal miracle.

Emma squeezed his arm in sympathy. She didn’t like to think about the attack, about what she’d almost lost. So much had happened since then; none of them were the same. But this was. Their trio was stronger than ever, and this was the time to celebrate it.

They opted not to do the tour, preferring to wander on their own. It was a bit crowded, mostly families visiting for the weekend. Emma noticed that not everyone could go inside the pedestal; Killian explained that those tickets were hard to get and had to be purchased in advance. The amount of work they put in to make this trip special was incredible. She’d gotten them gifts for Valentine’s Day, of course, but she always felt awkward about giving gifts. What if they hated them?

The only gift they truly wanted was time. Before this trip, they were so busy, so stressed out all the time; they needed this to find their center again.

“Shall we do the museum first, then go back outside?”

“Sounds good.” Emma was pleased to see there was a cafeteria on the grounds; they could have lunch before they went back into the city. Killian was like a little kid, soaking in all the history and engineering. Emma was surprised to see the guy who built the Eiffel Tower on the walls. She never knew he helped build the Statue.

“Feels like coming full circle, doesn’t it?” Liam said, standing next to her at the display. “I bet the view will be just as spectacular.”

“It’s a good thing none of us are afraid of heights,” she joked, taking his arm.

He laughed. “True. And a good thing too. Otherwise, we’d have to move.”

Emma shuddered. “Yeah, let’s not.” She slipped her hand into his larger one. “You guys really went all out for this trip.” They had on every trip the trio had taken, but this one felt different because of Emma’s conflicted emotions regarding her life here. She didn’t recognize the person she’d been then. She’d changed so much since allowing the Jones boys into her life.

“I’m hoping that’s a compliment?”

“Oh, it is.” She smiled up at him. “A girl could get used to this, you know.”

“That’s always my hope, love. You deserve everything.”

“I already have everything I could ever want. All this is just the icing on top.”

“Emma, I know things have been rough lately…”

“Do not apologize, Liam. We always knew things wouldn’t always be good. But I’m glad we took this trip. It’s been nice to get away from all that craziness for a while.”

“I never expected any of this to happen,” he said honestly. “When we asked you to come to London.”

“What did you expect?”

He chuckled. “Honestly, I’m not sure. All I knew was that didn’t want you to walk out of my life. It was torture, wondering if I’d ever see you again.”

“I didn’t mean to upend your life, Liam.”

“Oh, I know, love. I think all of us got a lot more than we bargained for when we walked into that club.”

It was her turn to laugh. “I wouldn’t change anything about us,” she said honestly. “Okay, maybe the almost getting blown up part.”

“Not a fun time for me either.” His injuries had been a walk in the park compared to Killian’s; even now with his brother fully recovered, the guilt of almost losing him would hit him now and again. Killian was his best friend, they’d had each other’s backs since they were children. Liam had stupidly allowed his own stubbornness and jealousy jeopardize that, nearly losing the two people he loved most in the world. Never again. No matter what the world threw at them, they would stick together.

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“What, babe?”

Killian pointed. “The torch. See?”

The original torch stood in front of them, the original copper gone, replaced with glass panels. The display showed how they tried to use it as a lighthouse for boats entering the harbor. “I remember it looking like this in movies and stuff. It’s kinda ugly.”

“That’s probably as good a reason to replace it as any.”

“Remind me never to put one of those stained glass lamps in our house.”

“I don’t know. One might look good in the office.”

“Which bedroom is becoming an office?”

“I think it was mine,” Killian said with a shrug.

Liam went to read about the construction of the pedestal, leaving Emma and Killian to wander. “You’re not going to miss having your own space?” she asked, curious.

“Do you?”

“I asked you first.”

Killian shook his head. “Liam and I shared a room as children. I missed him when he went off to the Academy, even though I was too stubborn to admit it. And I had my hands full with Mum and school. When I graduated and we both discovered we would be stationed in London, there was no question about us renting a place together. I hoped it would help bridge the gap, and it did, to a point. But he was still the bossy older brother, you know?”

Emma nodded. She adored him, but Liam’s broken childhood did damage that they were still unraveling. Like her, he’d been forced to grow up far too soon. It made him overprotective of those he loved. He’d come a long way in the time they’d been a trio; she was so proud of him. Killian had changed too, finding a self-assurance he’d not had before. He was his own man now, finally standing outside his brother’s shadow. She loved them both so much.

“And now?”

“I wish Mum could see us now. Happily married and closer than we’ve ever been. All because of you, my love.”

She blushed. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You most certainly did. You reminded us that we could still be happy. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Yeah, right.”

Killian shook his head. “You shine, Emma. You always have.” He kissed her hairline. “Come on, let’s climb to the top of old Lady Liberty, yeah?”

“Okay.” They went to get Liam; it was going to be a long climb. Access was limited so there were far fewer people queueing up to entrance. Liam led the way, with Emma in the middle and Killian bringing up the rear. The scent of sea and salt and metal was strong; Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste. The view was supposed to be amazing, so they kept going. Emma was grateful for all the yoga and leg work she did in her workouts; they passed more than one person who was huffing and puffing. The staircase was narrow; there was hardly room for more than one person at time. They did pause once to catch their breath; Emma thought they might be around the shoulders of the statue? It was hard to tell from the inside. Her legs burned with the effort; she was sweating in her coat. It was cold, but she couldn’t feel it.

Liam held out his hand at the top of the stairs; Emma accepted it gratefully. “Damn, that’s farther than I thought it would be.”

“Worth it though.”

“Maybe for my ass. It’ll look really good in lingerie,” she whispered.

“You always look amazing, love.”

“Are you two done flirting?” Killian said with a good natured roll of his eyes. “There’s a pretty incredible view out here.”

Emma moved in beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Oh wow,” she said softly. “This is amazing.”

“Told you.” He flashed her a dimpled grin. “And there’s no one else I would rather share it with.”

“Me too.” She kissed him, simply needing the sensation of his lips on hers. These were the kinds of moments that lingered. Standing on top of the world with the men she loved.

They lingered in the crown a bit longer than they probably should have, but they were enjoying the view of the harbor. Liam and Killian pointed out all the boats sailing by, including a tiny sailboat. “I’d like one like that,” Liam murmured.

“Oh yeah,” Emma replied. “That would be nice. Would you teach me how to sail?”

“Of course, lass. I bet we could rent a boat in the spring. Go sailing down the Thames?”

“I’d like that.” They’d done something like that in France; she knew how badly Liam had wanted a ship of his own. The Navy may have squashed that dream, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t find a new one. She liked the water; almost every place she’d lived after she got out of prison was near the water. New York, Boston, Chicago, Tallahassee. Was it any wonder she fell in love with two naval officers?

The climb down was much easier than the climb up. Still, Emma felt a sense of accomplishment when they reached the bottom. This felt like one of those school outings she’d missed out on as a kid, moving from place to place. She had to admit, it was much more fun as an adult.

They got a late lunch in the little dining hall. Nothing fancy, but enough to sate their hunger until they returned to the city.

“Good day so far?” Liam asked as they waited for the ferry.

“Yeah. This was fun.”

“Perhaps we should do more things like it at home.”

“How about when it gets warmer.” Emma rubbed her hands together, even though she was wearing gloves. “There’s something to be said for spending chilly winter nights at home.”

He grinned. “Indeed there is.”

His smile warmed her, all the way to her toes. Maybe she could convince them to skip the memorial for a more intimate evening in.

**Present**

Emma leaned back in her chair, her shoulders aching from being restrained so long. How long had she been here? She thought she’d been gone a day, maybe less. At least, she hoped so. She knew the longer she was missing, the more difficult it would be for the boys to find her. From what she’d gleaned from Neal and his cronies, the city was crawling with police. It was profoundly fucked up, but Emma was smart enough to know she fit the profile. Young, white, blonde. They made movies of the week about women like her.

She grit her teeth in frustration; she would be damned if she became some dumbass movie. She wasn’t the naïve girl Neal remembered, the girl he took advantage of for free sex and a fall guy. She had a career, a marriage, people who loved her. She had no intention of just sitting around and waiting to be rescued.

Not that she would be upset if the boys rescued her. Emma hadn’t quite figured out _how_ to get away from Neal and his minions; she would take any help she could get. She simply had to keep her eyes open, seeking an opportunity and exploiting it. In the meantime, she would play along. At least not overly resist. She wasn’t letting Neal touch her if she could help it.

The very idea made her sick.

Since his outburst, he’d backed off, but she knew he was watching her. There was a slightly manic lustful gleam in his eye, like he was mentally undressing her. It made her skin crawl. Her only salvation was that he _wanted_ her to want _him._ She was cautiously optimistic that he wouldn’t force himself on her. No, the sick bastard wanted her to _love_ him.

“The shipment’s almost ready, boss,” the previously scolded Ed informed Neal. “What should we do about her?”

“Leave her to me.” Neal rose and approached Emma. “How are you, Ems? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“My head hurts like a bitch, but I’m good.” In truth she was starving, but she didn’t trust that he wouldn’t drug her. It was clear that he intended on taking her _somewhere_ ; the chaos of moving from one place to another might be her only chance to escape. Provided her ankles were uncuffed. She wouldn’t going anywhere if they carried her.

“The doctor didn’t give you any painkillers? Emma, I’m trying to help you here.”

She laughed in his face; it was so fucking ridiculous! “Kidnapping me is not help, Neal. Why can’t you just let me go?”

His eyes darkened for a fraction of a second; she thought he might slap her again. His fingers twitched but nothing more. “Do you know what I’ve done for you? I had to work my way up, Emma. I had to fight to stay alive every day, so that I could take out the bastard who threatened you. I saved your life!”

“You’re fucking delusional, Neal. I don’t love you! What can’t you understand that? Just let me go and I’ll forget I ever saw you. We can go our separate ways.” She was begging, but she needed to protect Killian and Liam. They might not be able to forgive her for placing them in danger, but as long as they were alive, that was all that mattered.

“Why? So you can go back to those sick bastards? I almost wish they were here now, so we could put an end to all this.”

“Don’t,” Emma whispered. “If you care about me at _all,_ Neal, _please._ Just let them go. They’ve done nothing.”

“They tried to take you from me. Made you believe they love you. I’m the only one who loves you, Emma. Just me.”

“They do love me!” she cried. “You don’t even know what it fucking means! Because it’s not this, Neal. It’s not.” Killian and Liam helped show her the kind of life she deserved; she would be damned if she let Neal take that from her.

“Come along like a good girl and they get to live. You know my terms, Emma.” With that, he walked away, sliding his phone out of his pocket. Emma strained to hear; whatever was happening, it would be going down soon. She needed a plan and she needed it _fast._

 

* * *

 

Liam shoved his burden into a hard metal chair; Killian cuffed him to it, forcing the man’s shoulders back painfully. Graham whimpered softly, his face caught in a grimace. _Good,_ Killian thought. _Let the bastard squirm._

“Where is Emma?”

Graham forced one eye open; the other was already starting to swell. Killian had been forced to punch him in the face once in the last hour. They’d had to duck into an alley to avoid a police car. The boys would call the police, as soon as they had the information they needed. They weren’t leaving without having a lead on Emma.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit,” Killian snapped. “We know you’re involved with the Forsaken. We know they took Emma.”

“I’m a cop, genius. Why would I get involved with the mob?”

“Money? I don’t know why you’re playing dumb,” Liam continued. “The cops are already on to you. It’s why you were trying to run.”

“Cops don’t fair well in prison, do they, brother?” Killian observed. His hand hurt, one knuckle cracked and bleeding, but he didn’t care. It was nothing compared to whatever Emma was going through.

Liam shrugged. “Oh, I doubt it’s the police he’s running from. Most likely his old friends.”

“Good point. Who was your friend, Graham? Who was trying to help you disappear?”

“Fuck you, you sick bastards.”

Liam growled, pressing his knee dangerously close to the gap between Graham’s knees. One sharp thrust and the man would be in agony. “Jealous Emma wouldn’t have you?” he muttered. “I saw what she did to you. You squealed like a little girl.”

“I never wanted her, asshole. She was an assignment, nothing more.” He grinned at Liam. “Not that I would have said no, if she wanted to take a tumble. She’s alright.”

Liam snapped, jerking his knee forward. Graham howled in pain, trying to double over but unable to. The cuffs held him securely. “Don’t you ever speak of her that way again, do you understand?”

“Liam.” Killian laid a hand on his brother’s arm. He wanted a piece of this wanker too, but they needed to find Emma. She could be halfway out of the country by now. She could be hurt or worse. He shivered. _We’re coming for you, Emma,_ he thought. _Hang on a little longer, love._

Killian turned to Graham. “There’s only one way out of this for you. Tell us where they’ve taken her. She’s all we want.”

“Screw you.”

Graham stared at the ground, refusing to budge. Liam drew Killian aside. “I’m sorry, Killian. I wasn’t thinking.”

“He deserved it,” Killian replied, laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “But we need to keep our wits about us. Emma’s out there, brother. We’re going to find her.” It was unlike anything they’d ever faced. Leaning on each other was the only way to get through it. Without Emma, they risked being too reckless. She needed them to do this the right way. Although, Killian didn’t think she’d be too upset if they had to rough up their guest a _little_ bit.

He returned to their guest. “Just how do you think this is going to end? Either you tell us where they’ve taken her…”

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Graham laughed. “I’m a dead man either way. Besides, you don’t have the balls to kill me.”

Killian tightened his fist and rammed it into the other man’s stomach. Graham cried out again, winded and straining against his restraints. If they kept this up, he would probably dislocate a shoulder. Killian wasn’t overly concerned about the man’s health. “You’re right,” he said, voice deadly serious. “We’re not going to kill you. But if you’ll stand a damn sight better chance of staying alive in prison than on the street.” This bastard could be an important witness for any case against the Forsaken; surely the government had the means to protect him, even in jail? Killian didn’t like to think about it—anything about his father left a bad taste in his mouth—but he was fairly certain that was why Ioan was still alive. These parasites worked in the same criminal underworld. Ioan hadn’t given anything up yet, but perhaps it was just a matter of time? He’d helped them when there was nothing in it for him.

Killian mentally shook himself; there would be time to worry about Ioan later. Right now, the priority was to bring Emma home safely. Although, he had no doubt that she was trying to get back to them too. She was resourceful that way.

“Who is this Vatra? Why does he want Emma?” Liam demanded. He was itching to punch this lowlife again, but he had to be patient. At least appear to be reasonable.

Graham stared at them. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“What the hell are you on about, mate?” Killian shot back. “Why should we know who the head of a bloody Russian crime syndicate is?” Ioan was involved in the underworld, but until a few months ago, they hadn’t seen him in years. Decades. He’d vanished off the earth, “protecting” them. It was all rubbish, but that wasn’t Killian’s problem.

“He’s been keeping tabs on her for years. I was just the latest in a long line. I wasn’t ordered to get into her pants, but I would have if she’d been interested.”

Liam moved behind Graham and yanked hard on his bound arms. Graham howled again, louder. They were in an abandoned subway control room; there was no one to hear him scream. As soon as they were done, they’d leave an anonymous tip, so the cops could pick him up. _“Who’s_ been keeping tabs? And why?”

Graham sucked in a breath, his eyes watering. “Neal,” he gasped. “Neal Cassidy.”

Liam stared at Killian in shock. _Neal Cassidy?_ Emma’s ex? The one who left her to rot in prison after getting her pregnant? Liam knew Emma never attempted to contact that wanker from jail; she despised him. Quite rightly too. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“I had to figure it out for myself,” Graham muttered, still wincing in pain. “I thought it was weird, you know? Keeping tabs on some random American girl? Once I found out the Vatra’s real identity, it all made sense.”

“And you never told Emma that her ex was stalking her?” Killian took another swing at the helpless man, letting his fear and frustration get the better of him for a moment. “God knows what he wants with her! I swear, if he _hurts_ her…”

Liam let Graham go and went to his brother. “Killian, breathe. We can’t question him if he’s unconscious.”

Killian sagged; he saw from Liam’s hard gaze that he was just was angry and upset as Killian. Hanging on by a thread. They wouldn’t last much longer. Knowing Emma was in the hands of that…Killian thought he hated Neal before. Now he wanted to end him with his bare hands. “Emma…she’s…we need…”

Liam nodded. “I know, brother. I know.” Once he was sure Killian was in control, he turned back to Graham. “You’re going to tell us where they’ve taken her. You’re going to tell us _right now_ or I won’t pull him back next time. And once he’s done with you, we’ll leave you to fucking _rot_ in here, do you understand me? Nod once.”

Graham glanced between them, then nodded once, as Liam instructed. His eye had swelled to twice its normal size; at least one shoulder was painfully out of joint. Ragged, dirty, cuffed, Graham’s breathing sounded more like a wheeze. There was no food or water in the little room; the door locked from the outside. If they left him there, he would no doubt die from dehydration. Was prison a better option? His only hope was if they actually caught Neal. If he helped the cops hunt down one of the most wanted men in the world, then he might be safe. From the Forsaken. Bastards he put in prison was another matter.

He'd take his chances.

“The docks,” he said at last. “There’s a boat that’s due to sail at seven, seven thirty.”

“The police are covering the docks. Do you think we’re idiots?”

Graham shook his head. “Barge. Industrial, you know? Those big metal containers?”

Liam’s eyes widened. Christ, there were _thousands_ of them. There was no way to search them all. “What’s the name of the ship?”

“The _Seafire._ ”

Killian looked at his watch. It was nearly four in the afternoon. They didn’t have much time.

 

* * *

 

Emma remained very still as Billy uncuffed her feet. Wherever they were going, it looked like it was time. It was February; the sun was already starting to set. Did they want to move her under the cover of darkness? That could be a blessing and curse. If she managed to get away, they would be hampered in any pursuit. But so would she. The docks were a maze; it would be so easy to get lost.

_Worry about that later,_ she scolded herself. _Focus._

“Are you gonna be good if I take these off?”

Emma blinked. Billy was pointing at the cuffs on her wrists. The bandages prevented them from chaffing, but her skin was starting to itch. She suspected the gauze needed to be changed. She glanced around; Ed was nearby, a gun on his shoulder. He wasn’t even looking at her, but Emma knew this wasn’t the time to test her luck. “I won’t make trouble.” _Yet._

Billy looked skeptical, but he had to uncuff her whether he wanted to or not. They couldn’t march her through the dock area cuffed to a chair. She thought there may not be cuffs at all, but the rope was back. As soon as she stood, he cinched her arms behind her, forcing her chest out. It was humiliating. It pissed her off. It was like Neal was deliberately using his so called insight against her. Did he think she would enjoy being tied up like an animal? When she played with her boys, _she_ was the one in control. Surrendering to them was the ultimate form of trust; this was…the complete opposite.

“You’re a bit young to be…whatever you are,” Emma said quietly. “Minion? Lackey?”

“Shut up.”

But she refused to give up. For the first time since the accident, her head was clear. She needed to _think_ if she was going to get out of this. “I don’t think you want to be here. I don’t think you have the faintest idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. I can help you. Just help me get out of here. Please.”

Billy refused to look her in the eye, but he shook his head. “Shut. Up.”

“She givin’ you trouble, Billy?” Ed said, crossing the room.

“Nope. I got this, Ed.”

Ed looked her up and down. “Not such a smart mouth on you now, is there?” He leered at her and Emma suppressed a shiver. “Not sure what the boss sees in you though.” He shrugged. “Not my problem.” He turned to Billy. “Keep an eye on her, the packages are almost loaded. We’re supposed to have her there by six.”

Emma saw Neal about thirty feet away, talking on his phone. Was he speaking _Russian?_ She didn’t have any experience with it, but it was definitely foreign. Some of the boxes that were being loaded onto a flatbed truck were labeled in Russian. How the hell did Neal get involved with the _Russian_ mob? Was that who ordered the terrorist bombing? Neal said he’d done a favor for a friend. Hadn’t Killian mentioned something about the Russians in his investigation? She wished she could remember exactly, but the memory was just out of reach.

She hurt. Her awareness was no longer fuzzy, but her body _hurt._ She was probably covered in bruises from the crash; her arms were covered in gauze from her attempts to free herself. Her clothes were torn; it was cold in the warehouse. Billy saw her shivering; he took off his coat and rested it on her shoulders. Chivalry from a gangster? Or was he more worried about Neal’s reaction if he saw that she was cold?

That was her _one_ advantage. The longer she spent in Neal’s company, the more certain she was that he didn’t want to hurt her. He nearly ripped Ed a new asshole for letting her get hurt in the car crash. No, Neal wanted her unharmed. Oh, _he_ could hurt her—the pain in her cheek had dimmed to a dull ache—but no one else could.

Her arms were now concealed by the coat; as carefully as she could, she started to work one wrist free from the ropes. It was easier this time, since the gauze on her forearms protected her from rubbing and chafing. The angle hurt though. Her shoulders ached fiercely from being bound so long, but she couldn’t let that stop her. She would need her arms for balance when she made a run for it.

As she worked, she tried to take mental notes of everything around her. Neal seemed supremely confident, assuming that she wasn’t going to try and escape. He’d threatened her boys; the easy thing to do would be to play the submissive prisoner and take it on faith that Neal wouldn’t attempt to do them harm anyway. She knew him better than that. At least now she did. Even if she stayed with Neal, her boys would never be safe. She had to get out of there, so she could help put Neal behind bars where he belonged.

He deserved a lot worse, but she’d take prison. As long as he couldn’t threaten her or her family again, she would be happy.

God, her boys. She missed them so much. She couldn’t shake the guilt she felt for bringing this whole mess into their lives; everything that happened to them since she met them was her fault. If only they’d never met again in New York! They could have found normal relationships, had the families they wanted without her and all her baggage. They’d been ridiculed, threatened, blown up, betrayed by their own father. Why couldn’t she just choose one? Why did she have to love them both? Why couldn’t she have simply forgotten them and moved on with her life?

_What life?_ She asked herself. Catching skips and eating microwave dinners every night was not a life. It was hell. She’d believed herself safe there, all alone. She couldn’t have been more wrong. After all they’d been through, they remained by her side, loving her. Would this be any different? She hoped not. She hoped they could forgive her. She didn’t know what she would do if she lost them.

“Time to get moving, princess,” Billy muttered, yanking her by the arm. His hand was on the outside of the coat; he still couldn’t see her hands. Emma fought to keep her face impassive as they walked; she didn’t dare give herself away until the last moment. If she could manage it, she would make a run for it on the busy docks.

Emma kept her head up, glancing around as unobtrusively as she could. She didn’t want to broadcast what she was planning. One wrist was almost free! She noted the men around her, the industrial equipment, the crates. She wondered if they were filled with guns. Or worse. She remembered vividly some of the things that Ioan’s “friends” were involved in; she was actually thankful that Neal had a personal interest in her. Her situation could have been so much worse.

Although, if she pissed Neal off _enough…_

No. She was getting out of here. She was going home to her boys, praying they would forgive her for this latest mess she had gotten them into.

Still, it didn’t hurt to observe all she could. If she did manage to get out of this, anything she saw could be used to put Neal and his cronies behind bars. Something she dearly, dearly wanted.

Billy poked her in the back from behind; she seemed to be moving too slowly for him. Too bad. She had to blink quickly as they emerged outside; it was brighter than inside the dim warehouse. The scent of the sea hit her nose; her heart thumped, the smell instantly reminding her of her boys. She was certain they were looking for her, she could feel it in her bones; she just hoped they didn’t do anything rash. She was so worried about them. She didn’t even know for sure if they were still safe. Neal might have simply killed them out of spite.

_Stop being so negative, Emma,_ she scolded herself. _They’re fine. They have to be._

The sounds of the docks were loud, louder than she expected. The concrete and steel of the warehouse muffled the harsh sounds: metal scraping, men yelling, forklifts backing up. She spotted several cranes lifting enormous steel containers onto long flat barges. She suspected one of them was meant for her. Locked in a tin can with Neal for days? No, thank you. She swore if he so much as touched her again she would fine a way to rip his balls off. She was _not_ anyone’s possession.

More of Neal’s men surrounded her in a loose square formation; she spotted at least three handguns. 9mm? The caliber didn’t matter; any of them could kill her. Neal was behind them (probably admiring her ass, the perv), muttering into his phone. She knew he was armed, gun tucked almost carelessly into the waistband of his pants.

She bit her lip as she continued to work her right arm free. The motion of her body masked her movement somewhat, but if she wasn’t careful, even Billy would know what she was up to. She kept count of the ships they passed, alternating with the skyline. She needed a landmark to follow. Every movie ever said that places like this could be a maze; once she did get free, she didn’t want to get lost. She could see the bridge…was that the Freedom Tower? The sun was setting, the buildings across the river were starting to shine like vertical beacons.

Neal appeared at her shoulder. “Almost there, baby. Ready to leave this godforsaken place?”

Emma suppressed a shudder. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

He grabbed her shoulders; Emma had to force her arms to stay behind her back. The sudden movement finally yanked her arm free of the ropes. Now loose, she caught them in her hand before they could fall to the ground. “You’ll learn to behave soon enough. Otherwise,” he took out her necklace and swung it in front of her face, then tossed it directly in the path of one of the huge forklifts. Emma watched in horror as the metal was twisted and ruined under thousands of pounds of pressure.

“No,” she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. It was just metal, but that necklace was the first real gift her boys had ever given her. Her favorite. God, she wanted to kill him with her bare hands! But she had to be calm. Getting out of here was the most important thing. “What happened to you, Neal?”

“I grew up, Ems. Just like you.” He leered at her one more time, then backed off. Emma let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The march resumed but came to a stop soon after. They really were close. A ship called the _Seafire_ loomed above them; another crane loaded containers slowly.

“Keep an eye on her,” Neal spat at Billy. Emma yelped as Billy yanked her back away from the ship; Neal disappeared. Presumably to talk to the captain? She didn’t know how long he would be gone; this might be her best chance to make a run for it. Still, she waited. She needed a distraction.

“Bathroom,” she said, adding some strain to her voice. “I gotta use the bathroom.”

“No bathrooms here,” Billy said, still holding her arm. It was her left, the one still holding the ropes that no longer bound her.

She started rocking on the balls of her feet. “I can’t wait,” she spat. She might sound like a petulant child, but at this point, she didn’t care. “So unless you want Neal to see I peed myself like an infant, then you better help me.”

She saw the war going on behind his eyes. Ultimately, his sense of self preservation won out. “Fine. But don’t try anything.”

The moment they started to move the odious Ed stopped them. “Just what the hell do you think _you’re_ doing?”

“She’s gotta piss,” Billy said, his grip tightening on her arm. If it wasn’t for the coat, she might have bruises.

“So?”

“I’m not like you, Ed,” she snapped. “I don’t pee standing up.” She looked him up and down. “But now that you mention it…maybe you do squat?” She was being crude on purpose. God knew she’d heard worse, both in prison and after. “Neal stolen your balls?” It was still so hard for her to believe that the man she knew could become some hardened crime lord.

Ed’s hand twitched on his gun; Emma held her breath. At the end of the day, he _was_ afraid of Neal; they all were. “Fine. But there and back, do you hear?”

Emma ignored him and let Billy guide her to the nearest bathroom. It smelled awful, but it would have to do. She looked around; there was no sign indicating if it was a men’s or women’s. It probably didn’t matter. She _did_ stop short when Billy tried to come in with her. “Do you mind?”

The young man flushed; Emma almost felt sorry for him. He really was too young to be wrapped up with gangsters. But that was the least of her problems. “The ropes,” he said finally.

“Oh these?” She almost smiled as she handed them to him, his eyes wide as saucers. “Don’t worry; your asshole of a boss yanked my arm free with his little ‘talk.’ Your secret is safe with me.” She nodded once, then turned to step inside, shutting the door firmly behind her. She had to be quick. She took stock the room around her: single toilet, sink, a soap dispenser that looked like it had seen better days. There were no windows. Four walls of solid concrete blocks. Shit. What was she supposed to do now?

She paced back and forth, her eyes scanning the cramped space for anything she might have missed. A loose block, pipe, something. But there was only one way in and one way out. And the way out only led back to Neal. Or did it? She hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone, but she might have a chance at overpowering the kid. Emma was well versed in self-defense; she and the boys sparred all the time back home. It might be her only chance.

Just as she thought it; there was a knock on the door. “What’s going on in there? The boss is waiting.” Emma could hear Billy’s nerves. She hastily flushed the toilet and turned on the tap like she was washing her hands.

“Just a minute!”

She counted to ten and made a rush for the door. It opened out; she planned on using that too her advantage. A quick turn of the knob allowed her to shove the door forward, hard. It connected with her captor, knocking hum backwards. Not quite off his feet, but it was enough. She landed and upper cut to his jaw—ignoring the pain the blossomed in her hand—then kicked him to the ground. She thought about tying him up but there wasn’t time. She needed to run. Now.

She sprinted back the way they had come, where the crowds were thickest. She heard Billy shout behind her, but she put it out of her mind. One foot in front of the other. The fumes from the cranes and equipment threatened to make her head spin, her chest quickly started to hurt. She’d been in a car accident not two days ago and she could feel it now. She pushed herself harder, shoving people out of her way, dodging others.

She was a hundred yards away when she heard the first gunshot. It ricocheted off steel; Emma flinched, but did not stop. Her speed was impeded by people and machines; people scrambled to get away from the shots. She heard a couple go down, screams of agony filling her ears.

“Stop shooting, you idiots,” Neal screamed. “You’ll kill her!”

“Fuck that crazy bitch!” someone—Ed, Emma thought—yelled back.

_Someone call the cops_ , she thought frantically. Surely gunshots down at the docks would draw in the police? The port authority? Someone? Another shot struck uncomfortably close; Emma ducked instinctively, nearly falling. She managed to get her feet under her, ducking behind one of the huge metal containers. Carefully, she turned, poking her head out long enough to see Neal in the distance shoot down one of his own in broad daylight.

_Holy shit._

_Think, Emma. Get out of here before he finds you._ Choosing quickly, she moved left, deeper into the container maze. She thought she heard sirens, more men shouting. If she could get out of here, she could find the nearest subway station and get the fuck out. Or a bus. She didn’t have any money or anything, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She heard more voices, closer now, and Emma froze. Listening. She’d been near the warehouse where she’d been held—at least she thought—when she hid.

“Jesus,” someone—a man—breathed. “She could be anywhere.”

Emma’s jaw dropped. No. It couldn’t be. It was simply too insane. She could have sworn that was Killian’s voice!

“Keep looking. Graham said she’d be here.”

Liam? Graham? She was very confused, but her heart was in her throat. Did she dare call out? She agonized for a several long seconds, praying her ears were not deceiving her. “Killian? Liam? Is that you?”

“Bloody hell, Emma?” The anguished hope in Killian’s voice broke her heart. “Where are you?”

She looked around. “Here? Um, blue crate…” Number, there had to be a number! “1138!” Dual footfalls sounded to her left, she spun around to see them coming around the corner. They held each other’s gaze for a long second before Emma ran into their arms, a sob tearing at her throat. All the fear and worry and anguish she’d felt since she’d seen them last crashed into her all at once; her legs would no longer hold her up. Killian held her tightly to his chest—almost too tightly—Liam hugging them both. Tears flowed freely; the trio collapsed to the ground in a heap, not letting go for a single second.

“Emma,” Liam murmured into her hair. He didn’t even try to halt the tears that coarsed down his cheeks; he couldn’t believe she was truly in his arms. _They’d found her._

Killian didn’t know how long they remained that way; it was nearly completely dark when he felt Emma cry herself out. His lips brushed her brow, her bruised lips. “Shhh, darling. We’ve got you now. You’re safe.”

Emma clung to him, exhausted. She couldn’t muster the energy to be the tough girl right now, but she knew they wouldn’t judge her. Her hand found Liam’s, needing all the contact she could get. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

Liam stroked her back. “None of this is your fault, sweetheart. Rest.”

She shook her head. “All my fault.”

Killian gently handed her to his brother, so he could look her over. Her lip and cheek sported some bruises, her arms were wrapped in gauze. He spotted some stitches at her hairline. “Emma,” he said seriously, “how do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” she replied honestly. “Everything hurts.”

“We need to get her to hospital,” Liam said, lifting one of her bandaged arms. “What happened here?”

“Rope burns,” she said matter of factly. “Trying to get free.”

“That’s my girl.” He kissed her lips gingerly; she didn’t flinch. “Missed you so much, love.”

“Missed you guys too.”

“Can you walk, darling?” Killian asked. The cops were crawling everywhere; he wondered if they could sneak Emma away without being seen. They would need to question her, of course, but he didn’t want her dealing with any of that now. He wanted to make sure she got looked at, then they were taking her home.

“Can and want are two different things,” she said, tiredness crashing over her in waves. She _could_ walk, but part of her just wanted to be taken care of.

“Easy fix then,” Liam said. Killian helped Emma stand, then Liam picked her up bridal style. “Relax, Emma. I’ve got you.”

She did so, feeling safe for the first time since the accident. She heard Killian on the phone, talking to someone. “Will? Will’s here?”

Liam nodded. “The cavalry arrived this morning,” he informed her. “Will, Robin, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and Victor. Regina too.”

“Regina?”

“She threatened to sue the city,” Killian announced. “Our friends at the police weren’t too happy about it.”

“She’s been very worried about you,” Liam added quietly. “They all have.”

Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat. She had people who cared about her! A whole family of people who loved and accepted her. It was almost too much for her to handle. She had so many questions, but no longer had the voice to ask them. She just wanted to sleep in the arms of her boys. She wanted to be safe and warm and loved.

“There ya are, lass.” Emma looked up; Will Scarlett stood at the end of the row, looking relieved. “Playing hide and go seek?”

“Never again,” she said. She looked up at Liam, who set her on her feet. She closed the space between her and Will, hugging him tightly. She was so grateful that he’d come when Killian needed him the most. “Thank you.”

“Yer family,” he said simply, cheeks flushing. “Where else would I be?” He looked to Killian. “Place is crawlin’ with coppers, best get down a few rows. Car’s waitin’.”

“Thanks, Will.” Emma knew she needed to talk to the police, but she was too exhausted. She held both boys’ hands in hers as they navigated through the containers to Will’s waiting car. It still didn’t feel real. She half expected herself to wake up and still be tied to that chair.

Killian saw the lost look on her face. “Hey, we’re right here,” he promised, threading their fingers together. “Not going anywhere.”

“Sorry. I just…”

“We know, sweetheart,” Liam finished for her. “It’s okay.” She’d just been through hell; he and Killian knew better than anyone that it was impossible to simply bounce back and be _okay._ She needed time to heal and not just physically. “Just stay with us, yeah?”

She gave him a grateful nod. “Yeah. I’m here. I _want_ to talk. I’m just…”

“Tired?”

“Exhausted. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“As long as you do so in our arms, I’m rather okay with that myself.”

She gave Killian a weak smile. “Definitely.” There was so much to say; she just wanted to soak every moment of this in. They’d found her. She’d freed herself, but _they found her._ She knew they would, but the lost little girl that still lived in her soul was in awe. No one had ever bothered to _find_ her before. Kidnapping didn’t count.

Killian hoped the police had managed to find Neal. He wished he could get five minutes alone in a room with that wanker, but he doubted it would happen. Emma was safe. That was what mattered. They would deal with the rest as it came.

When they arrived at a hospital, Emma only protested weakly before allowing them to admit her. She didn’t trust that asshole who’d examined her earlier; she needed to know that she would be okay. The boys were forced to wait while the doctors sent Emma for tests.

They were still there an hour later when a _very_ irate Detective Fa stepped off the elevator. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Liam set his jaw. “Taking care of our wife.”

“I need to question her.”

Killian ignored that. “Did you get him?”

“What?”

He stood, looming over the shorter woman. “Did. You. Get. Him.”

Mulan placed her hands on her hips. “I don’t answer to you.”

“We’re not letting Emma anywhere near you until we know she’s safe from that monster. Understood?” He wasn’t backing down; he didn’t care if she arrested him. Emma’s safety was paramount.

Mulan stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. “Cassidy’s in custody. Some of his cohorts are dead.”

“Good riddance,” Liam said just loud enough for the detective to hear. He had no sympathy for people who held Emma against her will. The world was better off without people like that.

“Your sympathy is noted,” Mulan said dryly. “Look, I know you want to protect her…”

“She’s been through hell,” Killian snapped. “You can ask your questions tomorrow, Detective.”

“She’s the best witness we’ve got,” Mulan reminded them. “If Cassidy gets off on a technicality, it’s on your heads.”

“There are hundreds of witnesses to the shooting,” Killian shot back, unconvinced. “At the very least, you can hold him on that until the morning. Emma needs to rest. We won’t have you harassing her until she’s ready to talk.” She hadn’t even said much to _them_ yet; Killian would be damned if anyone pushed her before she was ready.

“I’ll second a couple of uniforms down here to keep an eye out,” Mulan conceded. “We’re on the same team here.” She’d _warned_ them not to get involved, but it was too late now. She could already hear her supervisor’s whine of complaint that a couple of British sailors managed to do what she and her team couldn’t. _They_ had found Emma Swan. The NYPD was caught with their pants down, unable to find a viable lead. She was shocked when word of the shooting came across the police band; Mulan didn’t even realize the two cases were connected until a witness reported seeing two men lead a blonde woman away from the scene. Now her unit and organized crime were fighting for the right to prosecute the bastard who’d kidnapped Emma. It was a mess.

Liam watched the detective leave, not especially sorry to see her go. He was so worried about Emma; he didn’t want to ask her to relive her experience any sooner than she had to. She’d done the same for him and Killian after the terrorist attack; he was grateful.

A nurse appeared. “You can see her now. She’s asking for you.”

Killian and Liam shared a look before heading down the hall to Emma’s room. It was a standard double occupancy hospital room, but Emma was the only patient inside. She wasn’t hooked up to any tubes or wires, thankfully; the thin hospital gown she wore did little to hide some of the bruises on her skin. “Emma? Sweetheart?” Liam said softly, approaching the bed. “Are you awake?”

Her eyes fluttered open. “Unfortunately.”

Killian stood on the right side of her bed, slipping his hand into hers. “Did they give you anything?”

Emma shook her head. “Just some Tylenol. I don’t want to be out of it again. Not sure how long I was unconscious.”

Liam tenderly stroked her brow. “Sleep might help you feel better.”

“I don’t wanna sleep.” She was exhausted, almost too exhausted to sleep. She didn’t want to admit it, but part of her was afraid that if she went to sleep, she’d wake to find all this a dream. She couldn’t go back to that warehouse, not even in her dreams. “Sorry I ruined our vacation.”

Killian shook his head firmly. “Don’t you dare be sorry, love. You did nothing wrong.”

“But I did. All of this is my fault.” She didn’t want to talk about it, but she knew she had too. If they were going to leave, then she wanted them to do it while her wounds were still fresh. “You’ve been in danger from the moment you met me.”

Liam tilted his head. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me, darling.”

Emma forced herself to sit up, using the button next to the bed to make her more comfortable. She was so, so sore. “It was Neal. The explosion at Whitehall? His…people set the bombs. Said he was doing a favor for a friend. He chose that target because of you. To _kill_ you, both of you.” She couldn’t look at them, furious at herself for not seeing the signs sooner. It didn’t matter that there was literally no way she could have known about Neal turning into a psycho. Someone from her past tried to murder people she loved, actually did kill a lot of innocents. She _felt_ responsible.

Liam and Killian both stared at her in shock for a moment, then they both spoke at the same time. Liam won out. “Emma, are you _sure?”_

“He boasted about it. Claims to have been keeping tabs on me for years.”

Killian nodded. “Graham said the same. Said he’d been sent to keep an eye on you.”

Emma frowned. “Graham? You found him?”

“We called Ioan,” Liam said softly. “He knew all about Neal’s…associates. He didn’t know Neal by name, but he gave us enough information to start looking. It didn’t take long after that.”

It was Emma’s turn to be shocked. She knew how they felt about their dad. “You called him? For me?”

“Of course we did,” Killian said, more harshly than he intended. He couldn’t bear to see Emma flagellate herself like this. _“Nothing_ is more important than you, love.” His throat threatened to close up, but he forced himself to keep talking. “I don’t care what you think you did, Emma. None of this is your fault. We love you and we’re not going anywhere. Ever. Do you understand me?”

Liam, too, was close to tears. “All three of us have unsavory characters in our pasts, Emma. I’ve been wondering too, if _we_ accidentally put you in danger. But none of us did. Please don’t do this to yourself, my love. That bastard is at fault, not you.”

“But all those people… they’re dead because of me.” A tear slipped down her cheek, then another and another until she was crying once more, all the pain she’d caused threatening to overwhelm her.

Killian and Liam wrapped their arms around, as best as the gurney would allow. She clung to them, their strength the only thing holding her together. This was why she’d all but cut herself off in the years before they came into her life. Emotions were painful; life was filled with hurt and tragedy and despair. She’d shielded herself from it with mile high walls; these two washed them away like they were tissue. Now they stood around her, protecting her, like knights.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it now, sweetheart,” Liam murmured into her hair, “but I _promise_ you. You’re not to blame. You’re not. The person who is will pay.” Even if Liam had to take care of it himself. He would never allow Neal to hurt the woman he loved again.

“Shhh,” Killian soothed, stoking her hair. “It’s alright, lass. We’ve got you.”

At last, Emma raised her head. She wanted to believe that Liam was right. It would simply take time. “Stay?”

The quiver in her voice broke both of their hearts. “Wild horses couldn’t drag us away, darling.” Killian touched his lips to her forehead. “We’ll simply have to improvise.” When they’d been in the hospital, Emma slept on a cot between their beds. One look at Liam told him that neither of them wanted to be even that far away from Emma. They’d just gotten her back.

So they improvised. Liam shoved some equipment out of the way and dragged the other bed closer. They dropped the guard rail on one side of each bed and pushed them together. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. Liam kicked off his shoes and got into the empty bed while Killian did the same and squeezed into bed with Emma. She seemed to calm as they surrounded her; her sniffling stopped, and her eyes closed. But she wasn’t asleep. Not yet.

“Kiss me?”

She sounded so fragile, but Liam did as she asked. He pressed his lips to hers, pausing to allow her to take the lead. Her hand found his neck, pulling him closer, her tongue touched the seam of his lips. He opened, deepening the kiss just enough to revel in that fact that this was _real,_ and she was back in his arms. When she broke the kiss, she turned her head, but Killian was already there, his kiss filled with love and tenderness and longing.

For the first time since waking up in that warehouse, Emma felt peace.


	4. Chapter 3

A sharp kick to his shin jerked him out of a deep sleep. Killian grunted in pain, disoriented, clutching a whimpering, shaking Emma in his arms. She was still asleep, her face scrunched up. Was she having a nightmare? Gently, he tried shaking her. “Emma? Darling, wake up.”

Emma’s eyes snapped open, her panic clear. “Killian,” she breathed, one hand fisting his shirt.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

She allowed herself to relax a little; her heart was still racing. It had felt real. Too real. “Sorry. I did I hurt you?” They were still wedged together in the narrow gurney; Liam lay just behind her in its twin.

“No harm done, love.” He kissed the crown of her head, his free hand rubbing her back. “Bad dream?”

She nodded against his chest. “Yeah.” She remembered vividly how it had been for the boys when they came home from the hospital after the attack on Whitehall. They’d had nightmares for weeks. The situation wasn’t very conducive to a good night’s sleep, but she refused to leave them. Having her there soothed them.

Now, she thought, it was her turn.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She didn’t want to face the images she’d seen yet. Maybe not ever. “Not yet. Will you just hold me?”

“Of course.” He made no complaint when she crawled on top of him, using his whole body as her pillow. When she laid her head on his chest, she spotted Liam watching.

“Did I wake you?”

Liam shrugged, reaching across the small space that separated them. Emma followed suit, gratefully taking his hand. He squeezed gently, a soft smile on his lips. “How are you, sweetheart?”

She sighed. “Sore, mostly. I’ll be okay.” Whether she was trying to convince him or herself, she wasn’t sure. The doctor assured her that her physical wounds would heal just fine. She wasn’t worried about that. She was worried about forgiving herself for getting them into this mess. All she wanted was to go _home._

“When we get back to the hotel, we’ll run you a nice hot bath.”

“Only if you join me.”

That got him to smile. “There’s my girl.”

She looked down at her hand, belatedly remembering that her rings were missing. “Um…Neal took my rings. And my anchor necklace. I’m sorry.” It made her emotional, even though it was just metal. She wanted her rings back, damn it.

Liam brought her ringless finger to his lips and kissed it. “We’ll get them back.”

“He destroyed the necklace.”

“Emma, none of this is your fault,” Killian reminded her. “Your necklace can be replaced. So can the rings.”

“Killian, that was your _mother’s_ ring!”

“The police have Neal in custody, lass. If he has them, then they’re safe. We get them back for you. The important thing is that _you_ are safe. I don’t give a damn about those rings. All I need is you back in my arms.”

She sniffed, touched but still upset about her missing jewelry. “I know I’m being silly…”

“Hush,” Liam scolded. Not harshly, but firmly. “You’re allowed to feel whatever it is you’re feeling, Emma. All we’re saying is that jewelry is replaceable. You aren’t.” He sucked in a breath. “That was the most difficult 36 hours of my life, love. I was so afraid we would never see you again.”

She squeezed his hand. “I know exactly how you feel.”

“I don’t know how you did it,” he replied honestly. “Without Killian, I wouldn’t have made it.”

Killian nodded in agreement. “We were falling apart,” he admitted. “It was horrible.”

“All I could think about was getting back to you,” Emma said quietly. “Or die trying.”

Killian instinctively tightened his hold, furious at what she had gone through. “I’m so sorry, my love.”

“I wanna go home.”

“I promise we’ll get you there as soon as we can, darling.”

“There are some things we’ll need to take care of here first,” Liam said sadly.

“The police?”

He nodded. “The detective working your case wanted to question you last night, but we told her no.”

Emma smiled, grateful. “Thanks.” Her post abduction examination had been humiliating enough. She’d explained over and over that Neal hadn’t touched her—he certainly hadn’t forced himself on her—but the doctors insisted on doing a full examination, including a rape kit. She’d had to stand there naked while they took pictures of her bruises and scrapes, contorting her body to get the angles they needed. She knew it was necessary, but it was almost like reliving it all over again. She wouldn’t have made it, if she’d been forced to talk to the police right after.

“We’ll hold her off as long as you need.”

Emma shook her head. “Delaying means longer until we get home. I want out of this place.” Not just the hospital. She wanted out of New York. Out of the United States. She wanted to go back to England, to London, to their townhouse in Paddington. She would be damned if she allowed Neal Cassidy to take her life from her.

“I couldn’t agree more, lass.”

They managed to doze for a little bit longer; Emma woke again to bright light. “Ugh.”

A shocked nurse stood in the doorway. “I, uh, need to check your vitals.”

Emma was beyond caring what anyone thought about her and her boys. “So check them and get out.”

“But…”

“They’re not leaving. If you have a problem, you can come back later.”

The nurse scurried away; the boys laughed. “You might have been a bit hard on her, love,” Killian murmured.

“Did you see her face? I’m done indulging other people’s prejudice.” Especially after what Neal said. Like so many others, he tried to shame her for what she felt, who she loved. He thought he could “fix” her, like she was some broken toaster or something. Emma was officially over it. She loved _both_ Jones boys and she was proud of it.

Liam frowned; there was something about Emma’s words that worried him. “Did _he_ say something to you, Emma? About us?”

“He _hates_ you. He said all kinds of things. Nothing overly original, but it was different, coming from someone I thought I knew. He thinks you guys stole me from him.”

“What? That’s utter rubbish!” Killian growled. “He abandoned you!”

“It made me realize something. We’re never going to be accepted. There will always be people who will judge us. I’m not going to let that stop us from living the kind of life we want.”

“What kind of life is that?”

She looked from one to the other, love and determination shining in her eyes. “One filled with love. And family. I’m more certain than ever that I want to be a mom someday. Give a kid the kind of life we didn’t get to have. If you guys still want that?”

They both nodded. “Emma, of course we do. But there’s no rush.” Liam cupped her cheek. “I think I want a little more time with my wife first.” She’d just had a traumatic experience; she needed time to heal. They had plenty of time for babies. After being terrified of losing her, he wanted to be selfish with her for a long while.

She turned her head and kissed his palm. Once, then twice, then three times. She smiled as Liam’s eyes fluttered shut, moving her head to take a single long digit into her mouth. Killian sighed under her, his hands sliding down over her ass. Her hospital gown covered nothing; she shivered at the feel of his hands on her skin. “Emma.”

“Hmm?” She squirmed against Killian’s hard body, arousal sparking deep in her core. It seemed crazy that she could think about sex at a time like this, but she could still feel Neal crawling under her skin. She hated it. She needed him gone. She _needed_ her boys to reclaim what was theirs.

Liam bit his lip; the sight of Emma sucking greedily on his finger was driving him crazy. But they’d just gotten her back. Surely, she needed to rest? “Bloody hell, love.”

“Does that door lock?”

“Emma, this is crazy.” Killian kissed her exposed throat; his hands kneaded her ass. This was all kinds of wrong, but he’d missed her so much.

“So?” She ground her hips over Killian’s hardening cock. “What happened to living the life we want?”

“Are you sure? The doctor…”

“Says I’ll be okay. It’s just some bumps and bruises.” She bent over her husband and kissed him deeply. “I need you. I need us. Right here. Right now.”

“Fucking hell.” Liam pushed the two gurneys apart, so he could lock the door to the room. He knew there were some police outside, but he no longer cared. His wife needed them. By the time he returned Emma was sitting up, straddling his brother’s lap and taking off her nearly ruined gown. He grabbed her chin and dragged her mouth to his, pouring all his fear and worry into the kiss. Emma fisted his shirt, giving as good as she got. Her other lover wasn’t idle, palming her breasts, thumbing the nipples into hard points.

“Fuck, that’s good,” she breathed, arching into his touch. Endorphins dulled her soreness; she needed more.

“Feel how slick she is, brother,” Killian growled. “She feels so hot.”

Liam slipped one large hand between her legs, quickly finding her clit. Emma keened as he stroked her, fresh waves of need coating his fingers. “Fuck, I missed you, darling.”

She nodded, grinding against his hand. “Please. Don’t stop.” Between Killian rolling and pinching her nipples and Liam fingering her sex, she was already close. They were the only ones who could do this to her, who could make her feel this. Desired. Loved. Cherished. Safe. She never wanted to let go.

“Come for us, sweetheart,” Liam murmured. “Come.”

The pressure burst low in her belly; she crushed her mouth to Liam’s to muffle her cries of pleasure. All her soreness faded against such bliss. “More,” she pleaded, buzzing but not sated. “Fuck, _more.”_

Liam stripped first, unencumbered by a needy Emma in his lap. She giggled in delight as he lifted her off the gurney and laid her out on its twin. He climbed on top of her easily, slipping between her legs. Emma moaned into his hungry kiss, grinding her hips against his, his heavy thick cock sliding right over her sensitive clit. “Yes, god yes.”

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” Liam whispered over and over. “Need you.”

“Please.” She bit her lip, on the verge of shamelessly begging for his cock. She wanted to forget the last two days, forget and revel in the love she had for these two amazing brothers. She was keenly aware of Killian watching, waiting patiently, his shirt gone, and his pants undone. She caught a glimpse of his impressive cock; it reminded her again of her taunt at Neal.

There was no room in her life for some little boy throwing a temper tantrum. She needed _men._

Her thought abruptly cut off as Liam took her in one long stroke. She gasped and clutched at his shoulders, the intrusion sharp but heavenly. A low curse tumbled from her lips. “Fuck yes.”

“Jesus, woman,” Liam groaned, stilling to regain his composure. In some ways, this felt like the first time all over again, her walls hot and slick and tight around him. His Emma was a sexual creature, glorious and wild; he loved that about her. She could be the wanton siren and the sweet tender hearted girl of his dreams. She was perfect.

“Feels so good, Liam,” she whimpered. “ _So_ good.”

“I love you so fucking much,” he growled, kissing her deeply as he started to thrust. Deep firm strokes, both of them reveling in the feel of each other. It felt like they hadn’t been together for weeks; Emma happily toke everything he gave her. She needed to feel them inside her, long after they were gone. Her eyes found Killian’s, the blue stormy and dark, his need for her sending a fresh wave of lust through her. She _loved_ this, being watched, indulging in her need for both brothers.

“Love you,” she replied, arching as Liam ducked his head to take a nipple into his mouth. _“Fuck.”_

“That’s it,” Killian said at last. He knelt down, his voice right by her ear. “Such a good girl, lass. Do you want to come?”

“Yes!”

“I think I want to see you come.” Emma was always glorious, but he loved watching her fall apart. It didn’t matter if she was with him or Liam or both at the same time. He lived for her pleasure.

Liam was close; he hitched her left leg up, so he could get her there with him. Emma keened as he sank even deeper inside her, hitting her g spot perfectly. God, she loved the way they knew her body. In moments, she was coming, her scream muffled by the only pillow, her walls still fluttering as Liam emptied himself inside her with her name on his lips.

Emma panted for air; her skin tingled. Two sets of lips caressed her damp skin, lingering gently over some of her bruises. By the time Liam’s mouth found hers again, she was ready for round two. “Oh god.”

Cool air touched her skin as Liam reluctantly climbed off her. Killian picked her up and brought her back to her little bed. Naked now, he climbed in with her, hitching her leg over his hip. “Okay, darling?”

“More than okay, sailor.” She kissed him deeply, thoroughly, the way she wanted to the night before but didn’t feel like she had the right. But they still loved her. They forgave her for bringing this nightmare into their lives. They still wanted her.

“Missed you so fucking much.” He twisted, pulling her on top of him. She took the hint, grinding over him, coating his cock with a mixture of her arousal and his brother’s seed. It was everything he thought he’d never have again, the love and desire of this extraordinary woman. “Please, love. Ride me. Please.”

She smiled as she raised her hips, sliding onto him easily. Their matching groans echoed in the room; Emma braced her hands on his chest and started to move. He felt so good inside her, filling her up, sliding along her slick walls. He grabbed her ass as she rode him, which only excited her more. She knew she was completely safe in their hands. No one could take that away, not even Neal.

“Yes, yes,” she murmured, feeling a couple of warm fingers rub her puckered hole.

Liam groaned, mesmerized by her. “Can’t wait to get you home,” he murmured. They had a whole new master suite waiting to be christened back in London. This might give them the time to do it properly.

“Me too.” She sat up and kissed him, still bouncing in Killian’s lap. “Wanna feel whole.”

“How?”

“Both of you inside me. Feels so good.”

“Our perfect lass.” Killian pushed himself up, holding her by the hips with one hand, the other finding her clit. “Come, love. One more time for me.”

She nodded hard, hanging on to his shoulders as she moved faster. She and Killian climaxed together, not bothering to be quiet, each releasing the last of the fear and tension that plagued them the last few days. Emma hung on for dear life, finally beginning to accept that everything would be okay.

Killian held her as they came down from their highs; part of him couldn’t believe they’d just done that, but the rest of him agreed with Emma. It was time to stop seeking the acceptance of the rest of the world. What they shared a trio was unique and special; he wouldn’t give it up for the world. He loved Emma too much. He loved seeing his brother happy. They all fit together perfectly.

“Do you think the officers outside appreciated the show?” he whispered in his wife’s ear.

She blushed. “Is it weird that I don’t care?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. We’ve indulged in far more kinky things than this.”

Emma settled in on her side, humming appreciatively as Liam helped get her cleaned up. The nurses would really freak out if they knew how _not sanitary_ they’d just made the room. She wasn’t ashamed, but she wanted to explain. She waited until Liam was back in the second bed, his hand resting possessively on her hip. As the endorphins faded, she could feel the soreness creeping back in, but she didn’t regret being with them for a second. She needed the reminder that they were still…them.

“What are you thinking, love?”

She threaded her fingers through Liam’s, where they rested on her hip, while laying the other on Killian’s chest. “It might sound a bit crazy.”

“After what we just did, I doubt it,” Killian assured her.

“Well, it’s about that. I just…I wanted to feel…”

“Normal?” Liam supplied.

She sighed with relief. Of course, they would get it. “Yeah. I never expected to see…him,” she didn’t want to use his name, “again. After what happened…”

“Did he hurt you?” Killian asked, his jaw clenching.

“No, at least not like you’re thinking.” She kissed him swiftly to reassure him. “I tried to explain that to the doctors last night, but they wouldn’t listen. Anyway, he hit me. Once.”

Liam tensed behind her, his hold on her fingers almost painful. Killian looked thunderous. “If I ever get my bloody hands on him…”

Emma turned awkwardly, her hand cupping Liam’s jaw. “Down, Captain. I appreciate it, but I’d rather have you here with me, okay? You’ve defended my honor enough already. You guys _found_ me. We’re together and that’s all that matters.”

“But Emma…”

“Shh.” She kissed him, her shifting weight nearly overbalancing the two gurneys. But it was worth it. “I don’t want to let either of you out of my sight.”

“On that, Emma, we agree.” Killian brushed some of her hair away from her bruised face. “How do you feel?”

“Still sore, but more like me. Looking forward to that bath.”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek; she flinched just a little. “Apologies, lass.”

“No, it’s okay. Once we get out of here, you can kiss all my boo boos better.” She smiled a little, holding his hand over her belly.

“We should probably get dressed,” Liam said sadly. “They’ll be looking for you soon enough.”

She knew he was right, but she still hated it. “Okay.”

Emma curled up under the covers while the boys dressed. Killian found another gown in one of the supply drawers; her original one was shredded. They tried to put the room back into some sort of order, but it was pointless. They weren’t hiding what they were to each other. And if Emma had to stay another night, then they would be right back in those gurneys, holding her as she slept.

The blushing nurse and a doctor arrived shortly after Liam unlocked the door. “How are we feeling today?”

“Hungry,” Emma said honestly. “I would kill for some coffee.”

The doctor looked at her chart. “I don’t see why not. Your tests seem to be normal. The abrasions and cuts should heal in time. We’ll do another CT scan, just to be safe. You were very lucky.”

“How’s her head?” Liam asked. He’d suffered a concussion at Whitehall; he wanted to be sure.

“As I suspected. A mild concussion. The best thing for it is rest. But if you suffer any dizziness or double vision, you should seek treatment, Mrs. Jones. As soon as possible.”

“When can we take her home?”

“This afternoon, if her CT comes back clear. You live in England?”

“Aye, London.”

“I’d wait a few days before flying. Make sure you don’t have any lingering symptoms.”

That sucked, but Emma was certain they wouldn’t be able to go home until the police were done with her. As long as she got out of the hospital, she could cope. “What about sex?”

The doctor blinked. “I’m sorry?”

She fought back a smirk. “Is it okay for me to have sex?”

The doctor was middle aged, early fifties maybe? But he fumbled like some bewildered teenage boy. “I, uh.” He looked at her chart again. “We tested you for STDs; those results aren’t back yet. I think…”

“I’m clean,” Emma said firmly. “I get tested regularly. I keep telling you guys, no one touched me. Now, Doctor, I want to know if it’s alright for me to have sex with my husbands?”

Killian was doing his best not to laugh. That cart was already out of the barn. But he had to admit, he was curious. The last thing the boys wanted was to impede her recovery. The truth was, they simply didn’t do well without sex. Emma had tried to give them space after they came home from the hospital, denying both herself and them. It blew up into one of the biggest fights they’d ever had as a trio. While it ultimately worked itself out, if they didn’t have to go through that this time, it would be much appreciated.

The nurse was blushing furiously; the doctor continued to stare at her chart. Liam spoke up. “It’s a simple question, Doctor.”

“Technically, yes, but…”

“Fantastic.”

“But rest is the best way to heal,” the doctor insisted. “You’ve been through a traumatic experience.”

“No offense, Doctor, but getting my life back will be the best cure. I promise to take it easy, but I want to go home.” So no hardcore play until she was better. She could live with that. But to abstain entirely? They would all go mad. No, they needed the expression their sexual desires gave them. For their mental health.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

The nurse took her vitals before leaving; Emma rolled her eyes at the young woman’s retreating back. “You’d think they’d never seen married people before.”

“Well, they do say that sex gets worse after marriage,” Liam teased.

“Whoever said that never met us.”

He kissed her brow, right over her stitches. “I think I like this new forthright Emma.”

“I’ve always been forthright.”

“True, but there’s something different now.”

She smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed, taking one of her hands in his larger ones. “I’m just tired of tiptoeing around other people’s sensibilities, you know? I mean, I wondered how this would work when we first got together. If it could last.”

Liam nodded; he’d shared similar thoughts. For months, he wrestled with unwanted jealousy, torn between wondering how things would have been different if he’d be the first to approach Emma and loving their life as it was. He never wanted to be jealous of his brother. But the truth was, sharing Emma’s love had come easier to the younger Jones. Liam envied him that. They’d all worked through it; Liam accepted without question that Emma’s love for them was equally strong and true. She had so much love to give; he knew she would be a wonderful mother someday.

“I knew we’d work it out,” Killian said, sitting on her other side. Emma smiled; she loved how sure he was. Killian never waivered in his belief that their trio was meant to be.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “That means a lot.”

“You’re worth it,” he said simply. “Always.”

She leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his. She felt her bruises, but she needed him more. Just sharing this time with them was helping heal her wounded soul. “I love you. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, sweetheart.”

Emma was all for curling up together again, but their reprieve was short lived. Just as Liam was bringing her some breakfast—including her much needed coffee—the police showed up. An Asian woman about Emma’s age entered the room with a couple of other officers in tow. “Hello, Mrs. Jones. I’m Detective Fa. I’ve been working your case.”

“Where is Neal?”

“In custody. We’re currently holding him for the shooting, but we need your help. Could you answer some questions for me? If you’re feeling up to it?”

“You don’t have to,” Killian assured her.

“No, I just want to get this over with.” She shot her boys a grateful look, but she was going to have to talk about it sooner or later. If this got her home faster, then she was for it. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Can you tell me what you remember? Maybe starting with Monday?”

Emma took a deep steadying breath, folding her hands in front of her. She spoke slowly, recalling every detail she could about the accident, the warehouse, the men who’d held her. Some of the memories were fuzzy, but she thought she got all the important stuff. Mulan seemed frustrated by the gap of time where she was unconscious, but Emma couldn’t worry about that. It wasn’t like there was anything she could _do_ about it!

“You’re sure no one assaulted you? Not even when you were unconscious?”

Emma’s eyes snapped up. “I would know, Detective.”

“Some women…”

“No, you don’t seem to get it. Those men were deathly afraid of Neal. There is no way in hell they would risk his wrath if they touched me any more than necessary. Ed made some lewd comments, but that’s _it._ ”

“What about Cassidy?”

Emma shook her head. “He thought he could win me back. He wanted me to want him. He’s officially gone off the deep end.”

“Win you back? You knew him before?”

“When I was a kid, yeah. I was sixteen when I met him.”

“That would make him…”

“Twenty four.”

Mulan scribbled down the details. “Where was this?”

“Portland, Oregon. We stole from convenience stores and stuff. I was just a kid; I ran away from a group home and was on my own until I met him. I thought he cared about me.”

“You were sexually active?”

“Yeah, he was my first. Until he left me to take the fall for his crime. I didn’t know I was pregnant until I was in jail.”

Mulan frowned, confused. Some of this was in Emma’s file, but most of it was new information to her. “But you don’t have a child?”

“No, I miscarried. I never tried to contact Neal; he had no right to know anyway. As soon as I got out, I worked to get my life straight.” She turned to Liam and Killian. “He knows. I was so upset about the way he talked about us that I told him. About the baby. He _lost_ it.” That was the first time she’d ever truly been afraid of him. Then he hit her, threatened to kill her boys…again. She wrapped her arms around herself, memories bombarding her from all sides.

“Detective, can we finish later?” Liam asked, wrapping his arm around Emma’s shoulders. She was shaking.

“No, no, I can do this,” Emma insisted.

“Love…”

“I want to go home, Liam. We can’t do that until this is _done._ Please?”

“Emma, we’re right here, okay? Just hang on to us.”

“Okay.” It was awkward, the three of them crowded into the narrow gurney, but she was so grateful for their presence. It was harder than she thought, talking about Neal to a stranger. Liam and Killian knew her past; she’d confided in them long ago. She thought it was behind her; she moved forward with her life. The kidnapping brought it all back; she felt like the girl who’d gotten duped by an older man.

How could she have felt so good an hour ago? Had she just been fooling herself? Would Neal always be in her head? She felt Killian squeeze her hand, Liam’s hand rubbing soothing circles at the small of her back. Always there, always comforting. _You’re allowed to feel,_ Liam had said earlier. They wouldn’t think less of her for needing their support. She knew that. No, Emma was judging herself. She felt like shit for feeling weak and vulnerable.

“You said he’s been keeping tabs on you?” Mulan asked.

“That’s what he said.”

“Graham told us that too,” Liam chimed in. There was no way he was going to stand for this woman doubting Emma’s story.

“I’ll have a talk with you two later,” Mulan said, fixing them both with a stare. Her team had taken Graham Humbert into custody late last night, after an anonymous tip. They’d found him in an abandoned subway station, bound to a chair. He’d clearly been punched several times. But Humbert wasn’t talking, at least not about how he’d come to be in that position. He seemed all too willing to cooperate regarding the Forsaken, in return for protection. He was the worst of the worst, a dirty cop; the sight of him made her sick. Despite that, they needed him to help build their case. She had a feeling about how he ended up in that subway, but if he wasn’t willing to speak up, there was nothing she could do.

Not that she _wanted_ to arrest whoever had done captured Humbert. Bastard deserved that and worse. Still, she swore an oath to uphold the law. She returned to the matter at hand. “Did you see anything about Cassidy’s…operation?”

Emma nodded, describing everything she’d seen in that warehouse. She knew that any information she could give the police would help put Neal away for a very long time. She didn’t want him coming after her or anyone she loved again.

“You’re doing great,” Mulan said kindly when Emma paused again. “This is all really great.”

“It’s not the most important thing,” Emma replied, her lingering exhaustion starting to weigh down on her again. She just wanted to sleep, preferably between her boys.

“What else?”

“Neal was responsible for the terrorist bombing in London. He was trying to kill Liam and Killian.”

Mulan blinked. She hadn’t been expecting _that._ “That’s a very serious accusation, Mrs. Jones. Are you certain? It might have been a coincidence.”

Emma shook her head. “He told me. He bragged about it. He said he was ‘doing a favor for a friend.’ I have to think it was someone in the Russian government.”

“That seems like a leap.”

Killian disagreed. “Not according to the intelligence I’ve seen. We’ve been seeing evidence of Russian connections. The Forsaken was originally a Russian organization, correct?”

“Yes, but…”

“If Emma says it’s true, then I believe her,” Liam said with finality. “Give that information to INTERPOL. They’ll prove it.”

Mulan was still skeptical, but she agreed to pass the information on. “We’ll need you to come by the station. You need to ID Neal and his associates.”

Killian bristled. “Why the hell does she need to do that?”

“Because we only have him on the shooting,” Mulan explained. “Emma wasn’t at the scene; we can’t charge him with kidnapping until she IDs him. If you want to justice, then you need to come down. He won’t be able to see you, I promise.”

“But he’ll know,” Emma countered. “He knows how this works, Detective.”

“We’ll come with you, sweetheart,” Liam assured her. They were not leaving her alone, not for a good long while.

Emma knew the detective was right. She needed to do what she could to end this. Honestly, she was more concerned about the boys’ reaction. She didn’t want them doing anything crazy; she just got them back. “Okay. We’ll come down as soon as I’m discharged.”

She saw Killian about to protest again, but she shook her head. It was no use. She really wanted to get out of here—take that bath they promised her—but she needed to do this first.

As soon as Mulan left, Killian let out a frustrated huff. “I hate this.”

Emma ran her fingers through his soft hair. “Me too. But I need to do this. You know that.”

He wrapped his arms around her, wanting nothing more than to protect her from more heartache. “I know. But I don’t have to like it.”

She nuzzled his neck, drawing strength from his secure embrace. “Just stay with me,” she murmured. “Okay?”

Killian kissed her temple then nodded. “I don’t think either of us will be letting you go any time soon, darling.”

“Fine with me.”

Liam ran his fingers through her long tresses. “I think we’ve earned the right to be selfish with you, don’t you?”

She smiled at him, enjoying his relaxing touch. “No complaints here.” There were some moments where she genuinely believed she would never see them again. She was going to revel in every moment they had together, good or bad. But something bothered her. “Why was the detective so weird with you?”

Liam shared a look with Killian. They needed to tell Emma the truth, before she heard it from someone else. “Remember when we said that we found that Graham bloke?”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Killian said. “We all split up, searching all ways he could get out of the city.” He explained exactly what Ioan had said, how they formed their plan of attack. “The police warned us not to get involved, but we couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. We would have gone mad.”

Emma slipped her hand into his. “Hey, I get that. What happened?” She listened in silence as they described how they tracked down her old contact. She was still appalled and frightened that Neal had managed to keep tabs on her all these years. Was Graham’s supposed interest in her fake too? She never wanted him, but the very idea made her skin crawl. If Neal’s boasts were to be believed, then he had essentially been living vicariously through the men she _had_ slept with. It was disgusting.

“We may have been a bit rough with him,” Liam said honestly. “He wasn’t very forthcoming at first.”

Emma couldn’t say she was sad about that. “But he gave you the tip that helped you find me?” Liam nodded. “Okay then.”

“You’re not disappointed in us?”

Emma shook her head. “I wanted to kill Neal with my bare hands, so no. You did what you felt was necessary. Thank you.” She kissed them both sweetly. “You found me; that’s all I care about.” Neal, Graham and the rest of them deserved a lot worse. But she would let the courts deal with them. She just wanted to move on with her life.

The sooner they returned home, the better.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon before the doctors cleared her to go home, or at least back to the hotel. Mary Margaret and David volunteered to bring Emma some clothes; it took a good ten minutes before Emma could actually change though. A relieved Mary Margaret hugged her and wouldn’t let go. It was a tear filled reunion; Emma was so thankful that her friends had come. She knew it couldn’t have been easy. Mary Margaret was in the middle of training for the Olympics, as well as planning a wedding.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Mary Margaret said, wiping her cheeks. “We were so worried.”

“Me too.”

“How are you?”

“Tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

Mary Margaret had a million questions, but she knew better than to ask. Emma would talk when she was ready. “We’re staying at the same hotel, so anything you need, just ask, okay?”

“Thanks for coming,” Emma said sincerely. “It means a lot.”

“Don’t worry about _anything_ besides getting better, okay? We’re all here for you.”

“Thanks.” They hugged again, then Emma finally headed into the tiny bathroom to change. She really wanted a bath, but it would have to wait. They’d given her a sponge bath the night before; she was clean, but she didn’t feel like it. Granted, she felt better than she did just a few hours ago, but her moods would probably fluctuate for a while. She hated that.

“Alright, love?” Liam asked when she stepped out.

She leaned on him. “Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

The police escort was still in place; Emma held her head up as they followed the two officers down to the car. She knew full well they had heard the trio having sex earlier, but neither officer said anything. The trio piled into the back; Emma had trouble relaxing. Memories from the past, trepidation about the present, it warred in her mind. Having her husbands there with her helped. She could breathe. But the sooner they were far from here, the better.

They met Detective Fa in the visitor’s lounge. “Thanks for coming.”

“Just show me where to go.”

Mulan led them into a narrow room, the greater part of one wall covered in two way glass. It was surprisingly dim inside. Emma had never been on this side of the barrier, but she’d done the walk that Neal was about to do. Sixteen, scared, alone. It was one of the worst moments of her life.

Liam squeezed her hand. “You can do this, Emma.”

“I’m going to have to ask you two to step back,” Mulan said quietly. “Mrs. Jones needs to do this on her own.”

Reluctantly, they both stepped back. Killian was torn between watching Emma and wanting a glimpse of the man who’d put her through hell. A glance at his brother said that Liam was equally conflicted. Ten men of similar height and builds stepped into the room opposite them, Killian’s gaze instantly went to Emma. She stared at the mirror for a long time, then pointed to number six. “That’s Billy. He helped keep me restrained.”

“Number six, step forward.”

The young man did so; Liam was surprised he was so young. How had he gotten involved with a branch of the Russian mob? How could anyone? It was a question he asked himself about Ioan many times; he still didn’t understand it. He probably never would.

“You’re sure?” Mulan asked.

“Yeah.”

That group exited and another stepped in. Earlier, they’d told her that more than a dozen people had been taken into custody from the docks. Emma needed to identify anyone that she could remember. It was agonizing, recalling things she wanted to forget. For more than an hour she stood there, watching group after group come through; there were a couple that she didn’t know. She’d only gotten a limited glimpse of the people around Neal; she’d never seen the _Seafire_ ’s captain, for instance. But still, she had to try.

“Can she have a break?” Killian asked, watching Emma carefully. He knew she wanted to push through this, but he could see the toll it was taking on her. She was hugging herself, her shoulders hunched; he just wanted to take her into his arms.

“This is the last one,” Mulan said to Emma. “You’re doing great.”

Emma nodded, waiting until the last moment to look up. This would be Neal; she was sure of it. She’d seen everyone but him. She spotted him with no trouble. Neal stood to her left, more disheveled than she remembered, but it was him. He looked arrogant, his chin up, his eyes defiant. He knew she was there, on the other side. He glanced her way. _He can’t see you_ , Emma reminded herself. Perhaps not, but he still unnerved her. “Three.”

“You’re sure.”

“One hundred percent.”

Liam and Killian stared at the man standing under number three. He didn’t look like much. He was shorter than Killian, dull brown hair, unassuming features. He seemed completely ordinary, except for the eyes. He looked _amused_ , like this was a very funny joke. It made Killian sick. Liam balled his fists, wanting nothing more than to throttle the man who’d done this to Emma.

Emma turned away; her boys looked thunderous. “Hey, come back to me,” she coaxed, wrapping her arms around his waist. She reached for Killian, who didn’t fight her as he moved to hug her from behind. She felt Liam relax, his fingers sinking into her hair.

“Sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay.” They ignored everyone around them, soaking each other in. Once she was sure the danger was over, she looked up. “I’d like to go home now.”

“I need to talk to your husbands first,” Mulan said awkwardly. Emma had forgotten she was there. “It’ll just be a minute.”

As soon as Emma was out of sight, Killian spoke. “What’s this about, Detective?”

“I think you know, Commander.”

“I think you’ll have to enlighten us.” He knew it was about Humbert, but he refused to apologize for how they found Emma. It was more than the police were doing. If Emma was fine with it, then so was he.

“We found Humbert in a subway station. He was beaten and bound.”

“So?”

“He refuses to say who it was.”

“He had a lot of people after him. It could have been anyone,” Liam said.

“True. He’s cooperating. If we can keep him safe, he’ll testify. If Emma testifies too, Cassidy will go to prison for a very long time.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“We have our big fish, so none. I just wanted to let you know. But do me a favor?”

“What’s that?” Killian asked.

“When all this is over, stay out of New York.”

Liam nodded. “Gladly.” It might have been the place where they met Emma, but he was more than willing to leave it in their past. They were lots of other places they could visit, most of them much more romantic than this godforsaken city.

Just before they left, Killian turned. “Detective?”

“Yes?”

“Did Neal have a pair of rings on him? Emma says he took hers. She wants them back.”

“I believe he did.”

“Could we have them?”

“They’re evidence.”

“I don’t give a god damn what they are to you. They are important to her. We’d like them back.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“We’ll wait.”

The detective didn’t look happy about it, but the brothers didn’t care. Those rings were of no use to the police. They meant everything to Emma. About ten minutes later, Detective Fa appeared with a clear bag in her hand. “They’ve been photographed and documented. Emma said there was a necklace, but it’s not here.”

“She said that he tossed it under a forklift. It’s gone.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Just make sure he rots,” Liam growled. “Bastard.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” She handed the bag to the elder brother. Liam pocketed it; they would return them to Emma once they were alone.

They found Emma in the hallway. “Ready to go?”

She nodded. “More than. Is everything okay?” The whole time they were gone, she was afraid they were going to be arrested for Graham. It would be just their luck, after all.

The brothers nodded. “Aye, everything is fine.”

“Really?”

Killian echoed his brother’s confidence. It would do the police no good to charge them; Graham was a dirty cop. Who would side with him anyway?

They had a welcome party waiting for them when they arrived at the hotel. Emma was exhausted and hungry, but she didn’t complain as she greeted their friends. Will, Robin, Ruby, Victor, Mary Margaret and David. Even Regina. Emma was shocked when the older woman hugged her, but pleasantly so.

“It’s good to see you, Emma.”

“It’s good to see you too. I heard you threatened to sue the city?”

“Someone had to keep them on their toes,” Regina replied dismissively. “I was merely doing my job.”

Emma smiled. “Well, thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Regina drifted back toward Robin; Emma wondered if something had changed there since she’d seen them last. Regina certainly seemed more comfortable.

“Hey, could we get caught up later?” Emma asked, feeling a little bad. She loved her friends, but she wasn’t really up to socializing. The only people she wanted to see were Liam and Killian.

“Of course,” Regina said briskly. “We’ll see you later.”

“Am I terrible person for kicking them out?” Emma asked when the trio was alone.

“Certainly not,” Liam assured her. “You’re allowed to take care of yourself, Emma.”

“I know. I’m just…not used to having so many people care.”

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. She was remarkable, still worried about others even after all she’d been through. “Would you like to sleep or take that bath?”

“Bath, please.” As tired as she was, soaking in steaming hot water with her boys was even more appealing. The doctors prescribed her some medication, but she was reluctant to take it. She didn’t want to feel fuzzy ever again.

“As you wish.”

The hotel room was much as she remembered, but it wasn’t home. She followed the boys into the large bathroom, wondering how much longer it would be before they got back to London. Surely, they wouldn’t need to stay that long? She’d identified Neal; the police had her statement. What more did she need to do? There would be a trial, but that could be months away. She had no intention of staying that long. As soon as Neal was arraigned, they were going home.

“What are you thinking about?” Killian asked as Liam started to run the bath.

“Going home.”

He offered her a fond smile. “Aye, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss London.”

“Me too.”

“I want to leave as soon as we can.”

“Emma, the doctor said…”

“I heard him. We’ll wait a few days. Neal should be arraigned pretty quickly, but then we’re leaving. I can’t stay here.”

“Completely understandable.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Your well being is all that matters, love. If you want to go home, then we’ll go.” He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. “I am simply glad you’re back.”

She settled into his arms, inhaling his scent. “Why can’t we have a nice normal vacation?” she muttered.

Killian chuckled. “I’m not sure, love. Perhaps next time we should go somewhere more remote?”

“Like where?”

“Anywhere you want.”

She smiled. “That’s nice, but I think I’ll be good being a homebody for a while.”

“We did promise Mary Margaret we’d go to Rio.”

“That’s in August. Plenty of time.”

“Bath’s ready,” Liam announced.

“It smells good,” Emma observed. “What did you do?”

He held up one of the hotel supplied bath bombs. “I thought it would help.”

“You’re the best.” Emma stood up on her toes and brushed her lips over his. “Thanks, babe.”

“Come on, let’s get you in the water.” They helped Emma out of her clothes, then carefully removed the gauze still covering her arms. Her abrasions were scabbed over now; the skin around them was bruised. Two pairs of hands lightly touched every mark; Emma almost couldn’t handle the wave of emotion that washed over her. She was so, so lucky.

“None of that now,” Killian chided gently, brushing away a tear that splashed on her cheek.

“Not even if it’s happy?”

He smiled. “That might be okay.”

She smiled back, then moved to step into the large tub. It felt amazing, the water and bath salts made her bruised and aching body tingle. She settled against one of the jets and glanced back at her husbands. “I thought you were joining me?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Emma leaned back and closed her eyes, content to soak in the heat. The water was the perfect temperature; she could already feel it loosening her tense muscles. She heard water splash lightly as first one brother then the other joined her, one settling beside her, the other between her legs. Emma reached up and ran her fingers through Liam’s curls; he groaned in appreciation.

“Shouldn’t we be taking care of you, lass?”

“I’m not an invalid, Liam. Besides, I love these curls.” His hair had grown out a bit; he probably needed to get it trimmed soon. She loved it longer on both her boys; it enhanced their boyish good looks. It also gave her something to hang on to during sex.

“And what about me, love?”

“Fishing for compliments, Killian?”

“Merely curious.”

She smiled and opened her eyes. He was very close to her, looking at her with those blue eyes she loved so much. She reached behind his head and coaxed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, sweet; it made her tingle in an entirely different way. “I love that,” she whispered.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, touching her cheek.

She shrugged. “Not enough to stop.”

“I’m so sorry he hurt you.”

Emma shook her head. “Not here. There’s no one here but us, okay? I only want to think about us.”

“You’re right,” Liam agreed. He turned, stretching out so she could settle in his lap. Emma grinned as he pulled her flush, his mouth descending on hers. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist. Killian moved behind her, brushing his nose and lips over the back of her neck and shoulders.

Emma sighed, Killian’s clever fingers kneading her back, slowly working out the kinks. “Ugh, that feels good.”

“Yeah?”

She arched into his touch. “Mmhmm.” He found a really stubborn knot below her shoulder blade, probably from trying to work her arms free of the ropes. “Oh, right there, Killian. God.”

Liam held her loosely by the hips, her soft moans going straight to his cock. “Emma, darling, you’re killing me.”

She could feel exactly how she was affecting him. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no.” His mouth latched onto her pulse, sucking hard. Emma inhaled sharply, reaching down to guide his hands to her breasts. This was heavenly, pressed between them, their hands and mouths on her body. Nothing else mattered.

Liam ran a line of wet kisses down her chest, his tongue circling each taut nipple in turn. Emma bit her lip, her hips rocking in the water. The boys were just as affected as her, Liam’s cock nestled against her sex, Killian’s against her ass. Emma turned her head, capturing Killian’s lips in a needy kiss. “Don’t stop.”

“Again, sweetheart?” Killian asked, hands cupping her ass. “Do you need us again?”

“Yes, yes,” she breathed, moaning as their hands manipulated her body. “Please.”

“Take her, brother,” Liam murmured. “I want to watch.”

Emma kissed the elder Jones quickly. She loved the way he embraced this thing between them. He was becoming more vocal about what he wanted; Emma was so proud of him. “Share,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Liam held her as she knelt over him, her arms around his neck, her ass in the air. Killian moved up behind her, running the tip of his cock over her swollen aching sex. Emma squirmed, desperate to have him inside her. She kissed Liam hard, her body trembling. Killian pushed inside slowly, inch by inch; Emma arched and moaned, clinging to Liam’s shoulders for balance.

“God yes.”

“Our beautiful Emma,” Killian murmured, bending over her, placing loving kissed up her spine. She had some bruises on her skin, but those proved how strong she was. She fought to get back to them; she never gave up. “I love you so much.”

Emma gasped, rocking backward, hungry for more of his thick cock. “Killian, fuck.”

He gripped her hips, slowing her pace. “You feel incredible.”

She whined in complaint, but Liam distracted her, his fingers toying with her nipples. She cursed again, waves of need pooling low in her belly, her clit aching. “You’re so beautiful like this, Emma,” he whispered in her ear. “Spread for us, begging for cock.” He knew she wanted to feel normal; they could give that to her. Besides, it was true. This was his lover in her element, reveling in her pleasure. His fingers found her clit, stroking as his brother fucked her steadily.

Emma keened, her orgasm coiling tighter and tighter in her belly. “So close, please, please, please!”

“Ah, ah, not yet, sweet.” Killian pulled out of her, giving her ass a little push. “Give Liam a turn.”

Her whole body tingled as she settled back into Liam’s lap, angling her hips just right to take him in. She gasped loudly, water lapping at her skin as he sank into her. She kissed him passionately, riding him slowly. “Fuck, Emma,” Liam gasped. “So good.”

She nodded, looking down between them. Their hips ground together, his cock sliding in and out of her sheath. “Fuck me, Liam. Oh my god.”

“Fuck.” He coaxed her legs back around his waist, encouraging her to hold on while he thrust into her hard and deep. She cried out, as hungry for him as he was for her. The last few days fell away; all that she could feel was her boys loving her. Emma clung to his neck, anchoring herself to Liam’s sturdy frame as he rode her.

Emma’s needy moans drove Killian crazy; he missed her warm sheath enveloping him. “Bloody hell, Emma,” he breathed, sliding his hands under her ass. Liam had her by the hips; Killian touched all the skin he couldn’t reach. Emma writhed, gasping as his fingers found her rear entrance. The water made it easy for him to massage her; she moaned her approval.

“Yes, yes,” she whined, burying her head in Liam’s neck. “Oh my god.”

“Do you want this?” Killian whispered, as Liam slowed his hips. He didn’t stop, keeping his thrusts shallow, eager to keep her on edge and needy. She was so slick and hot; he wanted to give her whatever she needed. If she needed them both, then that’s what she would get.

“Hmmm, yes, please.” She turned her head, finding Killian’s mouth, kissing him sloppily.

The boys teased her body, Liam rocking into her slowly, his mouth on her nipples, Killian working her open with wet fingers. The water made his job easier; it wasn’t long until she was quivering in their arms. She whimpered, words failing her; she was simply a ball of feeling, desperate for climax.

Liam slipped out of her, easing her back into his brother’s arms. Killian rested against the ledge of the tub, helping Emma into his lap. She leaned back, almost like she was drunk, accepting Liam’s kiss as Killian pressed the tip of his cock against her hole. Emma dug her nails into Liam’s biceps as Killian penetrated her, the stretch and burn better than she remembered.

 _“Yes,”_ she hissed, shivering as Liam rubbed her clit. Killian hitched his arms under her thighs, the water making her light as he helped her ride his cock. He moaned into her shoulder; she felt incredible.

“Emma, fucking hell.”

She opened her eyes, seeing Liam’s. “Please,” she breathed, reaching for his swollen erection. “Please.”

He nodded, allowing her to guide him. He and Killian kept her legs spread as he sank into her; all three of them groaned loudly. It hadn’t been that long since they’d been together like this, but it felt like a lifetime. Emma had been so afraid that she would lose them, lose this deep connection they shared; it made her whole. She kissed Liam thoroughly, hanging on to him as they rode her, the thick slide of them inside her intoxicating.

“Don’t stop,” she begged. “Never stop.”

“Never,” Killian swore. He ran kisses over her neck and shoulder, one hand on her breast. “All ours, darling.”

“Ours,” Liam agreed, reaching down to flick her clit. Emma cried out, her body trembling. “Come for us, lass. So close.”

She keened, her body on fire. They adjusted their rhythm, filling her to the brim, taking her harder and faster. The dam burst; Emma came _hard_ , her walls clamping down on their cocks like a vice. Twin grunts echoed in the room as they followed, warm cum filling her. Emma sagged, finally exhausted. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she remembered was waking up in the bed.

“What happened?”

Liam was there, a relieved smile on his lips. “You blacked out, love.”

“Oh.”

“How do you feel?”

She could still feel the echo of them inside her, but this was a good ache. “Okay. Thirsty?”

Liam got her a drink. “Here you go.”

Emma pushed herself up, accepting the drink. The water was magic on her scratchy throat; how vocal had she been? Oh well. It was worth it. She might sleep for a few _days_ at this point, but she didn’t regret anything. She was still a little afraid that this was all a dream.

Killian appeared on her other side, hugging her into his side. “Better?”

“A little. How long was I asleep?”

“Not long. But take as long as you need.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a massage later. A real one,” she added with a slight smirk.

“Are you implying that we can’t keep our hands to ourselves, wife?”

“You might. I’m not sure about me,” she admitted. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. Both brothers wore boxers under the thin sheet; she was wearing one of Liam’s button down shirts. It was comfy.

“Anything you need, love.”

“A do over would be good.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just want to feel like myself. I want the last three days back. I want to go home.”

“Would these help?” Liam settled in on her other side, his hand outstretched.

Emma’s eyes widened. “How?”

“We asked Detective Fa to give them back,” he replied simply. He handed the sapphire ring to Killian. “May we?”

Emma nodded, adjusting her seat so she could hold out her left hand. Liam went first, sliding the threaded gold band on to her finger. Three different kinds of gold, one for each of them, woven together into a whole. Their trio in metal. Tears welled in her eyes; she tried blinking them away, but they splashed down her cheeks against her will.

Liam leaned in and kissed her tears away, emotional himself. “The rest of our days,” he reminded her, echoing his vows. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing right over her ring. “I love you.”

She didn’t even try to hold back her emotions as she cupped the back of his neck and kissed his lips. “I love you, Liam.” She turned to Killian, who held her engagement ring between his fingers. “Hey, sailor.”

He said nothing, content to slip the precious ring onto her finger where it belonged. “Dearest wife.” He tilted her chin down so he could kiss her, long and slow; she melted against him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Exhaustion tugged at the edges of her awareness; the exertion and emotions of the day sapping her strength. But still, she was a little afraid to sleep. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Is it weird that I’m scared to sleep? I’m _so_ tired, but…”

Liam shook his head. “When we were in the hospital, I could only sleep when they sedated me. Even after we got home, it was hard. But we’re here for you. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Liam’s right,” Killian agreed. “You can kick me as much as you want. I promise I won’t complain.” Some restless nights were a small price to pay to have his wife back in his arms. They were falling apart without her. He couldn’t imagine a world where she wasn’t in their lives. He thanked whatever force in the universe brought her to the club that night, so long ago. It felt like another lifetime. He was a different person then. She made him better, the kind of man he wanted to be.

“I’ll try to keep the kicking to the minimum,” she promised.

Liam flipped off the light, and they settled down to sleep. Emma tangled her legs with Liam’s and buried her head in his chest. Killian was warm at her back; fortunately, they kept the hotel room cool, so it wasn’t uncomfortable to be so close together. She was pleasantly warm, surrounded by her boys. Still, she couldn’t sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to drift off, but her mind refused to slow down. Killian sensed her restlessness; he snuggled closer and started to hum one of his favorite songs. Emma sighed, the rhythm and notes soothing. As he felt her relax, he began to sing quietly. Liam joined in; their joined voices were achingly beautiful. She wanted to enjoy it, but the music worked its magic on her in the end. She drifted to sleep at last, safe in the arms of her boys.


	5. Chapter 4

“How are you doing?”

Emma took a sip of the tea Killian had made for her before answering. It was such a loaded question. Physically, she was healing. Her bruises were slowly yellowing and fading; she would get her stitches out soon. Her forearms were still tender, but they were on the mend. She had two fantastic nurses to see to her every need. Liam and Killian would hardly allow her to lift a finger, sharing her baths, her meals, their bed. The pajama bottoms and top were the most clothes she’d worn since getting out of the hospital. They’d spent the first couple of days locked away; Emma hadn’t been up to seeing their friends, as grateful as she was for their presence. She wanted to feel more like herself first.

Still, nightmares plagued her. The doctors had offered her a sedative, so she could sleep, but Emma refused. Aside from over the counter pain medication (which she no longer needed), she was extremely reluctant to take anything that would make her hazy of fuzzy. She’d rather have the nightmares. Every night since her rescue, she awoke in a cold sweat, heart racing, panic seizing her limbs. Each time her boys were right there, soothing her with words and touch. They never complained, never made her feel ashamed for her fear. They were simply there for her, and she was so, so grateful.

“Better, I think,” she said at last. “Still haven’t managed to sleep through the night, but the guys don’t seem to mind.”

“I can’t imagine what you’ve been through,” Mary Margaret sympathized.

“Sorry I’ve been a bit of a recluse,” Emma said quietly. “I’m just not…used to people caring.” It was easy to have friends when everyone was hanging out and having a good time. But when the chips were down, and you were the one in need of support, accepting that people cared was much harder.

Mary Margaret laid her hand gently on Emma’s arm. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re here, however you need us to be.”

“That means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“Any idea when you can go home?” Ruby asked.

Emma shrugged. “Not soon enough. The doctor said I could travel if I didn’t have any lingering symptoms of the concussion. My vision’s fine and I’m not dizzy. I really want to sleep in my own bed.” Emma would be happy if they _never_ returned New York. It had never been her home, and now that her last ties to it were severed, she desperately wanted to return to London.

Ruby smirked, trying to lighten the mood. “Yeah, if I had that bedroom waiting for me, I’d be eager too,” she said slyly.

Emma smiled. “Definitely a perk.”

“Do the police need you? Is that what the hold up is?”

Emma nodded. “Sort of. Neal’s arraignment is soon. I’ll feel better once I know he’s not getting out.”

“Surely, they have enough to keep him locked up!”

“Multiple people witnessing him murdering one of his people in cold blood when I escaped. He’s also being charged with my kidnapping and whatever he was trying to smuggle out along with me.” Detective Fa called yesterday, wanting to know if Emma was up to doing an interview with INTERPOL. It wasn’t her idea of a good time, but anything she could do to make sure Neal never saw the light of day again was fine with her.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma nodded. “Yeah. There is one thing I haven’t told you.” She took another long sip of her tea, needing a moment. “There’s no easy way to say this. But Neal was responsible for the bombing at Whitehall.”

“WHAT?” Mary Margaret and Ruby said together.

Emma nodded. “I know. It’s hard to believe. But his…organization has ties to the Russian mob. Or _is_ Russian mob, I’m not sure. Either way, he selected the target that got hit. He even said he was trying to kill Liam and Killian, so he could get me back.”

“Emma, that’s…wow,” Mary Margaret said at last.

“How could he possibly think you’d want him back?” Ruby asked, incredulous.

“I have no idea,” Emma replied. “He’s delusional, crazy.”

“You don’t think he’d try to use that as a defense, do you?”

Emma blanched. “I hadn’t even thought of that.” Neal was delusional when it came to her, sure. But that couldn’t apply to his other crimes, right? She’d have to ask Regina about it later. “Either way, INTERPOL wants to talk to me. The British authorities too.”

“That makes sense.”

“It does, but it’s not getting us home any sooner. This is such a mess.”

“You’re back, Emma. That’s all that matters. And don’t you three worry about a thing. Mom and Dad have everything covered, for as long as you need.”

That surprised her. “Mary Margaret, that’s kind of them, but…”

“No buts. I’ve already had this discussion with Killian and Liam. Let us do this for you, okay? I just want you to focus on you.”

Emma had to blink back tears, profoundly moved by her friends’ generosity. “Thank you. Please tell your parents how grateful I am.”

The other woman’s eyes were wet with tears too. “You and Ruby are the sisters I never had. We’re family, Emma.”

Emma set her mug aside and leaned across the coffee table to hug her friend. Ruby joined in, making them nearly topple over, but it was worth it. Knowing she still had her friends’ love and support was everything.

“We’ll let you rest,” Mary Margaret said finally. “Call us if you need anything.”

“Actually, I do have a favor to ask.”

“Shoot.”

“Before all this happened, I donated my Bug to a women’s shelter. You know, to help other people get back on their feet.”

“Emma, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about doing something…I don’t know, more? Do you think your mom could help me?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “I’ll tell her. I know she’ll be happy to help. She’s great with charities.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

After the pair left, Emma leaned against the door. She was exhausted. She hadn’t wanted to admit it to her friends, but her troubled sleep really bothered her. She knew it would take time, but she hated that Neal could be in her head. She wanted him gone. The boys had gone out at her insistence with David, Victor, Robin and Will; she was alone. She wasn’t afraid; she just missed them.

A shower. She needed a long hot shower and a nap. By the time she woke up, her boys would be back.

 

* * *

 

“Emma?” Liam murmured as they entered the room. The front of their suite was empty; he had to fight the urge to panic. Emma was safe. He moved deeper into the suite, Killian behind him. They found Emma in bed, curled up in a ball under the thin sheet. She looked peaceful. “There you are.”

Killian pushed some hair back from her face and brushed a featherlight kiss to her temple. “Sleep, my love.”

“She must be exhausted.”

“Were we any better?”

“And there were two of us,” Liam agreed sadly. He’d felt guilty about leaving her, even for a few hours. They hadn’t even gone far, just down to the hotel’s game room. A couple of rounds of pool weren’t a very good distraction; he spent the whole time worried about Emma. Every instinct demanded he get her out of this godforsaken city and take her back home. The sooner that bastard Neal was arraigned the better.

Emma felt the bed dip, stirring her from sleep. “Who’s there?” she asked, snapping awake.

“Shh, darling, it’s just us,” Killian whispered in her ear. His warm hand ran down her arm; Emma instantly relaxed. She was safe. Her boys were with her. She felt soft lips touch her forehead; she smiled.

“Hmm, hey.”

Liam smiled back, resting his hand on her hip. She was warm through the sheet—naked too. “You smell nice.”

“Shower. It was nice.”

“Mary Margaret and Ruby not entertaining enough for you?” Killian teased, burying his nose in her hair.

“No, it was good, spending time with them. But when they left, I missed you. Plus, I was tired. I thought a shower and a nap would help.”

Liam touched her cheek. “Help with what, sweetheart?”

“You guys have been really sweet about it, but it’s been hard to get a solid night’s sleep.”

“Emma, you know what the doctor said. You have first hand experience, caring for us. This is the least we can do for you.”

“I just want to feel normal again.”

“We’ll get you home soon. I promise.” He touched his lips to hers, every so gently, not expecting anything. He simply wanted to kiss his wife. It was Emma who moved closer, cupping his cheek. His scruff scratched at her skin, but it only emboldened her. “Emma…”

“Shhh, just kiss me. I missed my boys.” She slanted her mouth over his, her fingers sinking to his curls. When she touched the seam of his lips with her tongue, he opened, his hand tightening on her hip. Emma moaned into the kiss, a shot of needy possessiveness settling in her core. “Missed you so much.”

Killian eased the thin sheet over her body, revealing her lush curves. She only had a few bruises now and even those were healing. She was beautiful, his Swan. Beautiful and so strong. He kissed down her spine, his cock swelling with every sound she made. “We missed you too, lass,” he murmured into her skin. Only a few hours away from her were too many. Her abduction was still too fresh; the fear that they almost lost her still not gone completely.

Emma shivered, breaking the kiss and turning. She beckoned Killian up, arching into his hungry kiss. “Next time…I suggest…you go out…ignore me,” she breathed between kisses. Beside her, Liam was sliding between her legs, yanking the sheet free of her tangled feet. “Need you.”

Killian nodded, swirling his tongue around her areola. “Do you want Liam to taste you, sweet?”

“God yes,” she breathed. She eagerly parted her legs, reaching for Liam’s curls. “Yes.”

Liam’s stormy blue eyes melted her insides. Without another word, he lapped at her slit, her sweetness bursting on his tongue. God, he loved this. Emma tightened her grip on his hair, trying to pull him closer. Her neediness when straight to his cock, straining against his pants. “Fucking hell, love.”

“Don’t stop,” she whined. “Please don’t stop.”

Killian gave her nipple one last hard suck before he forced himself up. He stripped quickly, moaning as his cock sprang free. He caught Emma staring, her eyes locked on his cock. Smirking, he began to stroke himself. “See something you want, darling?”

She wasn’t in the mood to be coy about her needs. “I want that cock,” she said, licking her lips.

“Do you now?” He climbed up on the bed, kneeling beside her. Emma curled her fingers around him, enjoying the velvety smooth feel of him. She always thought her boys were gorgeous, even their cocks. That might make her strange, but it was true. Liam didn’t stop, his tongue doing wicked things to her. “You are so bloody incredible, lass.”

Emma bit her lip, losing her focus for a moment as Liam sucked hard on her clit. “Oh shit. _Shit._ ”

“Look at how fucking wet she is, brother,” Liam murmured. He pressed two fingers into her, fucking her slowly. “So needy.”

Emma nodded, rolling her hips into his touch. “God yes.” She surged forward, taking Killian between her lips. She sucked on him greedily, rolling her tongue over the swollen belled head. She twisted at the waist to get a better angle, moaning as his fingers gripped her hair.

“Christ, lass,” Killian swore as he instinctively began to fuck her mouth.

Liam added a third finger; she was dripping onto the bed. Sucking cock was one of their lover’s favorite things; it only increased her need. “Can’t wait to fuck this pretty cunt,” he whispered, kissing her swollen clit. “So wet and hot for us.”

She released Killian with a pop. “I need someone inside me. Please!”

“Take her,” Liam said, moving to strip. “Give her what she wants.”

Killian nodded. Emma scrambled up on her knees, kissing him deeply. “Love you so much, Killian.”

“I love you too, my darling.” He lowered them to the bed, settling Emma in his lap, facing away from him. “Now let Liam watch you, lass. He loves watching you.”

Emma whimpered softly, angling her hips just right. She moaned in relief as Killian’s long thick cock filled her up; there was nothing more important than this intimate connection with the men she loved. She remained still for a long moment, just reveling in the sensation of being filled.

“Emma, sweetheart…so perfect,” Killian breathed. He leaned against her back, his large hands cupping her breasts. “Look at her, Liam.”

Liam knelt at the end of the bed, riveted. Emma looked blissful, arching into his brother’s touch, riding him slowly. She was stunning, lips parted and kiss swollen, her skin flushed, nipples erect. He desperately wanted to capture the moment, but he wasn’t sure how she would react. He simply did his best to memorize her.

Emma could feel her lover’s eyes on her. Liam’s gaze warmed her, made her feel wanted and needed. When she opened her eyes, she beckoned him with a crook of her finger. “Hey sailor.”

Liam didn’t respond; he simply fused his mouth to hers. He kissed her hungrily, tilting her head back as she took her pleasure from his brother. “So fucking sexy like this, love.”

Emma clutched at Liam’s forearms, using him as leverage. “Such a voyeur, Liam,” she teased.

“Damn right.” Whether it was watching her with his brother, the reverse, or having strangers watch her, it didn’t matter. Emma loved it, craved it. And so did he. He slipped his fingers down to her clit, stroking her firmly. Emma shuddered, pleasure rolling through her.

“Fuck.”

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, love. Very soon. Is that what you need? Both of us?”

She nodded hard. “Oh my god, yes. Please!”

“Take her, Liam. I’ll get her ready for you.”

Emma whined when Killian slipped from her; she felt so empty without him. Liam took her into his arms, holding her to him as he stretched them out on the bed. Emma kissed him, slowly, thoroughly; his hand wandered her skin. This was exactly she was she meant to be: in his arms. The world just didn’t make sense without her anymore.

“I love you, Emma, so, so much.”

She smiled at him, pushing herself up so she could take him in. She hissed in pleasure as he penetrated her, her intense arousal easing his passage. “Love you too, Liam.” She rolled her lips. “You feel so good inside me.” She knew others would try to shame them for what they shared; she accepted that now. But she wasn’t going to hide anymore. She loved them both. Needed them _both._ She ducked down, kissing him deeply. “Need you so much. Both of you.”

“We need you too, sweetheart.” He threaded his fingers with hers, holding on to her as Killian retuned with the lube. Emma moaned loudly, hips lifting higher in the air as he caressed her. “Killian’s going to get you ready,” he murmured softly. “Then I’ll fill that delectable arse of yours, yeah?”

She nodded, still grinding over his cock like a woman possessed. “Fuck, just hurry. Please!”

Killian squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, using his free hand to part her cheeks. They hadn’t taken her like this since she’d come back from the hospital, not wanting to overwhelm her. But they couldn’t deny what she needed so badly. Emma’s breathing hitched as he slowly worked her open, sliding in one finger, then a second. The stretch was good, her body responding, opening. “More.”

Liam gripped her hips, guiding her as she continued to ride him. “Squeeze me, love, wanna feel you.”

She obeyed blindly, working her inner muscles over his length. Liam groaned deeply under her, his balls tightening. “Hurry, brother,” he gasped. “Fuck, she feels so good.”

Killian inserted a third finger, pumping a few times, just to make sure she was ready. They’d done this a hundred times, but the brothers were still big, still thick and long. If they didn’t take care of her, they could still hurt her. Emma felt nothing but bliss. “She’s ready.”

“Straddle Killian, love. Show me that sweet arse.”

Emma moved, the sheets twisting under her as she straddled Killian’s hips. She didn’t take him in yet, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. They fell backwards onto the bed, Emma’s ass in the air. Liam moved between his brother’s spread legs, one knee on the bed, the other foot planted firmly. Emma wiggled; a loud moan tore from her throat as he pushed inside. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, the burning and stretch searing her. “Fuck yes.”

“Fucking hell, she’s so tight,” Liam breathed, rocking into her slowly. The extra lube eased his passage, but she was strangling him. She felt just as incredible as she had their very first night together, the first time she’d allowed them to have her at the exact same time.

Emma rocked back, needing him to take her harder, deeper. “So good, Liam.”

“Loves having her ass filled; don’t you, dirty girl?” Killian asked, lightly fingering her clit. “You’re dripping all over my hand.”

“Fuck yes,” she cursed. She needed to come so badly.

“Next time we’re gonna fill all three holes,” he growled. “Would you like that?”

“Yes!” she screamed as a powerful orgasm gripped her. Liam stilled inside her, letting her ride it out. He wasn’t quite ready to follow her. Emma came down quickly, still very aware of Liam’s rock hard cock in her ass. “Oh my god, _please._ Please get inside me, Killian!”

Liam eased her legs wider apart, helping his brother angle her hips just right. Emma gasped as Killian’s hips surged forward, taking her deeply. She was spread wide open, vulnerable, helpless to do anything but hang on for the ride.

She loved it so much.

Liam moved first, sliding almost completely from her. This was a dance they knew well, one in, one out, ratcheting up her pleasure with every stroke. She felt like she was melting from the inside out, her boys knowing everything that turned her into a quivering mess.

Killian captured her lips in a kiss, his climax building at the base of his spine. “Feels so good, darling. So good.”

“Need to come,” she sobbed. “Please!”

Was there anything sweeter than hearing their wife beg for release? The brothers stepped up their rhythm, overwhelming her with sensation. She climaxed in a spray of color, stars popping, her body quivering. She screamed, long and loud, not caring who heard her. Liam followed her quickly, grunting her name as he spilled himself within her. Killian couldn’t last, his cock twitching as he filled her with his seed. Emma collapsed on top of him, completely spent.

At least this time she was conscious.

Liam rolled onto his side, panting. “Damn.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed, stroking Emma’s back lovingly.

“How is she?”

“Perfect,” Emma mumbled.

“She’s awake?”

Emma reluctantly turned her head. “Yeah. Not sure for how long though.”

Liam chuckled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “We’ve worn you out.”

“Only in the best way.” She reached out and slipped her hand into his. “I really did miss you, you know.”

“We missed you too.”

“Wanted to come back almost as soon as we left,” Killian confided.

“Do you think this feeling will go away?”

“What feeling is that, love?”

She bit her lip. “While I was…gone, I was so afraid I wouldn’t see you guys again.” She swallowed. “Neal, he threatened you. If I didn’t go with him, then he was going to…” She couldn’t finish. “I was already planning to escape, even if I didn’t make it. I couldn’t…” A tear slipped down her cheek.

Killian wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. “Shhh, it’s alright, love. We’re right here.”

Liam’s jaw clenched; he wanted to throttle that asshole for making Emma feel this way. But it was so like her to be more concerned with protecting them than herself. They eased her on to her side, so they could both hold her. “It’s alright, lass,” he murmured. “Let it out.”

She thought all her tears were spent, but she was wrong. After a few minutes, she calmed down. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Emma,” Liam reminded her. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why do I feel like this?”

“Because you’re a good person, love,” Killian reminded her. “It’s natural to wonder what you might have done differently.”

“Killian’s right,” Liam added. “I know I wondered that after the explosion. If we’d lost him…I would have blamed myself.”

“Now we know the truth.”

Liam kissed her shoulder. “It’s not your fault. The people who do this will get what they deserve, I promise you.”

“You’re making a lot of promises, Captain.”

“And I intend to keep all of them, Mrs. Jones. You’re stuck with us for a very long time.”

She glanced down at the rings on her left hand. She was so thankful to have them back; she couldn’t let Neal win. “I like the sound of that.”

“I thought you might.”

Killian kissed her brow. “I might have a suggestion.”

“What’s that?”

“When we return to London, it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone?”

“Like counseling?”

He nodded. “I seem to recall a certain lass being very insistent about us going.”

She had to concede his point. “Yeah, I did. Okay, when we get back, I’ll do it.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Liam murmured. “And so thankful to have you back.”

“Me too. I’d really like to go home.”

“Two more days, love. If you feel up to doing the interview tomorrow?”

That didn’t sound like fun, but if it got her home faster, then she could do it. “I’m not sure how much more I can tell them, but I’ll try.”

“There’s our brave lass.”

“I don’t feel very brave right now.”

“You don’t have to be. We’re here with you. Anything you need.”

“Hmm, I think this is perfect.”

Killian laughed. “Care to elaborate?”

“I’m in my favorite place,” she replied, a hint of a smile on her lips. “Right between my boys.”

“Then we shall do all we can to keep you here, love.”

“Good.” She leaned in and kissed him, long and slow. When it broke, she turned and hummed as Liam’s lips descended on hers. Yes, this was her very favorite place.

 

* * *

 

Emma stared into the mirror, knowing she should move, but her arms felt leaden. She hadn’t left their hotel suite since the boys brought her back; she didn’t want to admit that the idea of venturing outside scared her. It was stupid. Neal was in jail; he couldn’t get to her. No one said anything, but she was pretty sure the hotel was being watched by the police. She’d spotted a few plain clothes cops in windows across the way. Did they think she was still in danger? Emma didn’t think so; Neal’s people were deathly afraid of him. She meant nothing to them; she’d been Neal’s personal obsession.

“What’s the matter, lass?”

Emma reached for her brush, hoping she looked busy. “Nothing, just brushing my hair.”

Liam took the brush from her. “You don’t have to pretend, Emma. It’s okay to feel out of sorts. We’re not going to think less of you.”

“I’m just not used to feeling this way, like I’m helpless,” she said quietly.

“I know Killian usually does this for you, but would you mind if I…”

Emma shook her head. “Please, go ahead.”

“Everything you’re feeling is normal, sweetheart. You went through something traumatic. And you fought like hell to get out of it.”

“And you two found me,” she added with a smile.

“We did. Would you like to know a secret?”

“What?”

“I’ve never been so terrified in my life. I’ve been in combat, Emma. I’ve been shot at. I’ve had my heart broken and grew up far too soon. None of that compared to wondering if I’d ever see you again. You changed my life, love. I don’t ever want it to change back.”

Emma stilled his hand. Then she stood and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. “You guys changed mine too, you know. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You never have to do that, lass. We’re just want you to be happy.”

“I am. It might not seem like it right now, but I really am, Liam. I’ll be even better when we get home.”

“I know exactly how you feel.” He kissed her one last time, then stepped back. “Do you want more help or are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Tell Killian I’ll be out in a second.”

“Sure.”

Emma emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later feeling much better. Killian was there to greet her; she smiled into his welcoming kiss. “Ready?” he asked gently.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Before they could get far, Regina caught up with them in the hallway. Her room must have been nearby. “We have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“There are photographers outside.”

“How the hell did they find us?” Liam snapped.

Regina shrugged. “I’ve no idea, but I intend to find out. If I find out this damn hotel staff blabbed…”

Robin appeared behind her. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary. You have no problem putting the fear of God into people, love.”

Regina actually _blushed._ It certainly seemed like they were becoming very close. Seeing it made Emma happy. Regina deserved to have someone, and Robin was a good guy.

“What do you want to, lass?” Killian asked. He didn’t fancy running the gauntlet, but the decision was hers.

Emma squared her shoulders. She met what she’d said. She was through hiding. “We’re going to go to the station, just like we planned. I just want to get this over with.”

“We’re coming with you,” Robin said.

“That’s sweet, but…”

“No buts,” Regina countered. “Did you really think you’d be interviewed without your attorney present? This isn’t amateur hour, Emma. This is INTERPOL.”

“You say that like I’m a suspect. I’m just a witness!”

“And someone from your past is involved in a major terrorist attack. They wouldn’t be doing their jobs if they didn’t try to make a connection.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Killian cried.

“I know,” Regina said patiently. “I’m just trying to lay out all the possibilities. If they’re going to make their case against this Cassidy person, they need to dot their I’s and cross their T’s.”

Emma sighed. “Okay, I get it. Let’s just go.”

There were a couple of cars waiting for them; the trio got into one while Regina and Robin took the other. Everyone ignored all the shouted questions from the paps; there wasn’t any point, even if they’d been so inclined. They didn’t want the truth. They wanted something salacious to print.

The 38th precinct wasn’t far; they were arrived twenty minutes later. Detective Fa was waiting for them. “Thanks for coming.”

“The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go home,” Emma said matter of factly.

“I completely understand. Cassidy’s arraignment is tomorrow; we’ll make sure he doesn’t get out.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

Mulan led them into one of the conference rooms. The INTERPOL agent the boys had told her about, Elsa Arendelle, was waiting, along with a couple of her colleagues. The agents were arranged on one side of the long conference table; each stood to greet them. “Thank you for coming,” Elsa said.

“I hope you don’t mind if our attorney joins us?” Emma said, gesturing to Regina. Robin was keeping an eye out for the paps in the waiting area. A thankless task that he took on without argument. He must _really_ being into Regina.

“Of course not. This is simply a witness interview.”

“So you say,” Regina said cryptically. “I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

Elsa ignored her. “Please, have a seat.”

“We’re staying too,” Liam said, sliding in beside Emma.

“I expected as much. We have a few questions for you two as well. Since this is directly related to British national security, we’ve got the lead investigator on the line. Do you mind if we loop him in?”

Emma nodded. “Sure.” One less interview for her to do.

Elsa pressed a couple of buttons on the intercom in the center of the table. “Everyone’s here, Commissioner. We’re ready when you are.”

“We’ll just listen for the moment,” crisp English voice said over the connection. “If there’s anything we need, we’ll let you know.”

“Very well.” Elsa glanced at her notes. “I’m sure reliving your experience is the last thing you want to do, Mrs. Jones. However, we want to make sure we have all the fact straight. Would you mind running through it for us? One more time?”

Reluctantly, Emma nodded. She’d expected something like this. Her boys slipped their hands into hers under the table. Once she felt ready, she started at the beginning. The more she talked about it, the easier it got. It was beginning to feel like a dream, like something that happened to someone else. As she spoke, Elsa or one of her colleagues interjected with a question; Emma did her best to answer. Some of her experience was still fuzzy.

“And you’re positive you’d never seen Mr. Cassidy since he left you in Portland?”

Emma nodded. “One hundred percent.”

“You weren’t aware you were being followed?”

“No, I would have tried harder to lay low if I had.”

“You wouldn’t have gone to the police?”

Emma shrugged. “If you had my past, would you have an over abundance of trust in the police?”

Elsa conceded the point. “But you made a living as a bailbondsperson.”

“Yeah, until I moved to London. I’m a licensed private investigator there.”

“Yes, I’ve seen some of your work,” Elsa said. “Well done.”

Emma found herself blushing. “Thanks.”

“Any idea why Mr. Cassidy chose now to seek you out?”

Emma shook her head. “No. He just kept insisting that I would take him back, that he’d been waiting for me.” Emma thought for a moment. “He also said that he’d gone back in to protect me. He owed some kind of debt and they were going to use me to pay it, if he didn’t return. But I don’t know what that means?”

Elsa shared a look with one of her colleagues. “We believe The Forsaken are involved in the human trafficking trade. It’s likely you could have been a target. Young, impressionable girls are especially vulnerable.”

Emma let that sink in. So, Neal had been telling some twisted version of the truth. He had protected her from a worse fate. That didn’t excuse him in any way, but she was weirdly grateful? _He only did it because he thinks of you as his property,_ she reminded herself. _That’s disgusting._

She felt the boys’ hands tighten around hers. “Hey, it’s okay,” she murmured. “I’m right here.”

“Apologies, lass.”

She smiled and squeezed back. “We’re all safe now; that’s what matters.”

“Let’s move on to the attack on Whitehall. What did Cassidy say exactly?”

Emma went over it again. Neal flat out said he’d been responsible. He chose the target. Since he was stalking her, it wouldn’t have been difficult for him to discover where her men worked. Emma remembered all those false alarms in the weeks leading up to the attack; they were designed to throw the authorities off the scent. That took planning and resources. A _lot_ of resources. If the Forsaken were as powerful as the cops believed, then they could have done it. Either on behalf of or with the cooperation of the Russian government.

“Did Mr. Cassidy say who he was working for?”

“He just said he was doing a favor for a friend. He never said who that friend was.”

“Our intel was pointing in the direction of the Russians,” Killian interjected. “I was working on the project myself.”

“I can corroborate Commander Jones’ findings,” the commissioner said. “Good work, by the way.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“It’s our first solid lead,” the commissioner added. “As soon as you are finished with him, we’re going to be asking for extradition.”

Mulan stepped up. “I’m sure that’s won’t be a problem, Commissioner. We’ll cooperate in any way we can.”

“If the Russians are responsible, some would construe that as an act of war,” Liam said quietly.

“Let’s pray it doesn’t come to that,” the Commissioner said gravely. “It could simply be some rogue elements. We’ll get to the bottom of it, Captain.”

Emma answered a few more questions, but she wasn’t sure how helpful she was. They made a list of her previous addresses to see if they could make a connection between them and Neal’s known moments. Now that his identity as the Vatra was exposed, there were many jurisdictions that wanted a piece of him. New York got first crack at him, since they were the ones who managed to arrest him. This was far bigger than her; it was hard to wrap her head around.

“I think we’ve got enough for today,” Elsa said after about three hours of back and forth.

“Today? Will Mrs. Jones be required to come in again?”

“I don’t anticipate that, but I can’t say for sure. The good news is, you are free to return to Britain. We’ll contact you there if we need anything else.”

“Thank god for that,” Killian sighed. He was heartily sick of New York.

Elsa smiled at the trio. “You’ve all done good work. We could use a few more like you working this side of the table.”

“Oh. Well, thanks, I think.”

“Definitely intended as a compliment, Mrs. Jones. Thank you for all of your help.”

 

* * *

 

“What did you make of all that?”

Emma shook her head. “Based on Regina’s paranoia, I was expecting worse.”

Killian chuckled. “I think she just likes to be thorough, love. You did give us all a scare.”

“Not on purpose!”

“I never said that.” He leaned in and kissed her temple. “All I’m saying is that it’s going to take a while for all of us to get back to ‘normal,’ as you put it.”

“I’m sorry this happened,” she said, stepping into his arms.

“Hey, none of that now.”

“But our lives are nothing but drama,” she pointed out. “Our exes, the press, it’s just one thing after another.”

“And we always get through it,” he reminded her. “As long as we’re together, we can face anything, love. I believe that.”

She smiled into his chest. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Our flight is booked. The moment we’re finished at the courthouse, we’re heading for the airport. Is there anything you want to do tonight?”

“I think a quiet evening with my husbands is perfect.”

“Your wish is our command, love.”

It turned out her idea of a quiet evening and theirs was slightly different. It started innocently enough. She curled up to read while they ordered in some room service. With all the paps outside, it just wasn’t worth venturing down to the hotel restaurant, and Emma didn’t especially want to deal with people after her interview. The boys busied themselves with packing; everyone was more than ready to go home. By the time the food arrived, they had all their things squared away. It would be a long flight, but worth it.

“Hmm, something smells good,” Emma observed as the food was wheeled in.

“We got a bit of everything,” Liam said, smiling sheepishly. Emma hadn’t been eating as much as she should; he hoped to tempt her with some of the treats. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Only if you help me eat all this.”

“Gladly.”

They arranged themselves around the square coffee table, each taking samples of the various dishes. Killian poured them some wine, a crisp white. “Thanks for doing all this, guys,” Emma said, holding up her glass. “I know this isn’t the vacation we hoped for.”

“We’re together, that’s all that matters,” Liam said firmly. “Although, if we choose a deserted island for our next vacation, I wouldn’t say no.”

Emma and Killian laughed. “I wouldn’t say no to that either,” Emma agreed. “We’ve had some rotten luck.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think our luck’s been pretty good. We did find each other, didn’t we?”

“Twice,” Liam added. “I knew that second time we’d be fools to let you go again.”

Emma’s cheeks warmed. “Worth all the hoops?”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be,” Killian assured her. “We love you, Emma.”

“I love you guys too.” They clinked glassed and got on with enjoying their meal. Everything was delicious; Emma probably ate far too much. “You guys are gonna make me fat.”

“Rubbish.”

“I’m planning on making all your favorite pancakes when we get back home,” Liam said, unapologetic. “No sense in arguing, love.”

“We all have to go back to work!” she protested.

“You deserve some quiet time,” Killian said.

“No one will think less of you for taking all the time you need,” Liam agreed. “Just think about it, alright?”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” She’d already agreed to counseling. She had to admit that taking some time off appealed to her. “But what about you guys?”

“I’ve got the hearing coming up,” Liam reminded her. He’d practically forgotten about it while Emma was missing, but they had troubles waiting for them at home.

“Oh wow. Is it bad that I forgot?”

Liam shook his head. “I did. All I could think about was you.” He squeezed her hand. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

They’d come to New York to get away from their troubles, only to find new and greater ones. Would they ever get a break? What would it be like to have a nice normal _mundane_ marriage? Emma knew she wanted a family, but with every crisis, the practicality of bringing a child into their lives felt like a pipe dream. “Do you ever wish we could go back?”

“Back to when, lass?”

She shrugged. “Before the explosion? When it was just us? Sometimes, our lives feel a bit crowded.”

“The spotlight can’t stay on us forever, sweetheart.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Let’s just take it one day at time,” Liam said, sliding over to wrap his arm around her. “I rather enjoy calling you Mrs. Jones.”

Emma smiled. “You know what? I like it too. I just…stopped correcting people. It’s not worth the effort.”

“Perhaps we’ll use Swan-Jones for the children?”

“If we ever have those.”

“I thought you wanted to be a mum, lass?” Killian asked, easing her feet into his lap. He removed her socks, so he could give her a well-earned massage.

“I do, but it seems to far away. How can we bring a kid into this? My ex tried to kill you and kidnapped me. Liam’s ex is insane and obsessed with him—no offense,” she added hastily.

“None taken,” he assured her.

“Makes Milah certainly seem tame in comparison, eh?” Killian teased. He pressed firmly on the arch of her foot; Emma groaned.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking care of our wife,” he replied with a grin. “Problem?”

“Nope.”

“You spoke of luck earlier, Emma,” Liam said quietly. He shifted, taking a cue from his brother. He started to rub the back of her neck, his thumbs rubbing firm circles there. “I think all this just proves Killian’s point. We all experienced bad—in some ways, even toxic—relationships. That simply makes what we have more precious. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Emma hummed. “Keep doing that and I’ll agree to anything you want,” she murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Feels so good.” She hadn’t thought of herself as tense, but she was obviously mistaken.

Liam ducked down and kissed her cheek. “As you wish, darling.” He worked her neck and shoulders, adjusting himself so she was between his legs. “Good?”

“Mmhmm. You could take my sweater off if you want.”

“Are you sure?” The moment clothes were removed, this would take on a different dimension.

She turned, looking at him with half lidded eyes. “Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with your wife?”

“No! I just…”

Emma cupped his cheek, smiling. “Hey, I get it. And I love you for being so sweet. But I want to leave here with good memories, okay?”

“Well, in that case…”

“What?”

He blushed. “I was wondering how you would feel about getting the camera out? I know the doctor said you had to take it easy for a while…”

She placed a finger to his lips. “Go get it, babe. I’ll be right here.”

“I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.” Emma pulled her sweater over her head and stretched her arms over her head. When she laid back against the plush chair, she noticed Killian staring at her chest. “Hey.”

He pushed the table aside and crawled over to her. Emma grinned, spreading her leg happily. Killian climbed up, eyes locked on hers. She shivered as he kissed her belly, caressing a few of her lingering bruises. She sank her fingers into his hair, arching as he pulled one cup of her bra down with his teeth.

“Impatient?” she breathed.

“For you? Always.”

She nodded, moaning as he latched onto a nipple and sucked greedily. She spotted Liam watching, fumbling with the camera. “Hurry up, Liam. I don’t want you to miss all the fun.”

He got the camera and tripod up in record time; Emma spotted him adjusting his pants. She loved that she could drive them both crazy. God knew they did the same for her. She yanked the other cup down, roughly massaging her neglected breast. “Is it on?”

Liam nodded. “You are a vision, wife.”

“You look like you could use a hand, husband.”

He nodded, stalking over to her. His erection was clear now, straining against his fly. Emma rubbed him firmly, smirking as he groaned. She opened his fly one handed; the other still worked her breast. Killian worked her jeans open, dragging them down her legs.

“Too many clothes,” he growled.

Emma wet her lips, her fingers curling around Liam’s proud erection. Her core clenched instinctively; they would fill her soon enough. “Better?”

“A little,” he breathed. Her hand was so small but firm, stroking him just the way he liked. Her thumb worked the sensitive spot under the tip, making him shudder. “Fuck, just like that, love.”

Killian ducked between her legs again, pushing each up to rest of the arms of the chair. “Such a pretty cunt,” he whispered. He parted her swollen lips, licking the length of her with the flat of his tongue. Emma gasped, rocking up against his mouth.

“More, Killian, fuck.”

Liam leaned into her fist, encouraging her to move faster. “Suck me, lass. Give me that warm wet mouth.”

She had to twist a little, but she managed it. Killian helped, turning her on her side and resting her left leg on his shoulder. She probably looked wanton and debauched on the camera, but that only fueled her desire. She ground awkwardly against his face, chasing her first orgasm. Killian ate her out sloppily, making such obscene sounds. She knew the recording was feeding into their need; they loved performing for the camera. Emma sucked Liam as deeply as she could at that angle, focusing on the belled head. Her high washed over her in a rush; she released him with a scream. “Yes!”

“God, she’s gorgeous,” Killian murmured, kissing her inner thigh, still trembling from her climax.

“I want to taste her,” Liam growled. Emma hadn’t even caught her breath, but her boys were turning the chair sideways to give the camera a different angle. Liam urged her onto her knees, allowing her head and neck to sit at the perfect height on the back of the chair. Liam lapped at her greedily, swirling his tongue around her clit.

“Oh god yes,” Emma breathed, arching her back. “So good.”

Killian shucked his clothes, moving to stand in front of her. The look of pleasure of her face was everything; she deserved to be worshiped like the goddess she was. “Emma.”

“Hmmm?” She raised her head, pupils blown wide with lust. Her mouth curved into a sexy grin when eyes latched onto his cock, red, throbbing and erect. “Gimme.”

Slowly, he closed the gap, pulling deftly on his erection. Emma wet her lips, the hunger in her eyes driving him crazy. She licked the tip as soon as he was close enough, twisting her head to bathe his length in kisses. His eyes fell closed, enjoying her expert attentions. “Fuck, Emma.”

“Hmm, yes, please.” She opened wide, bobbing her head slowly, but steadily. With her free hand, she plucked her nipples, craving just that little bit more. It was a shame they couldn’t indulge in some of their more physical play; she was surprised by how much she craved it. Neal tried to imply that her needs were perverse and wrong, but she knew better. When she surrendered to them, it was an act of love and trust, as was theirs to her.

She’d have to suggest that, as soon as they returned. What better way to christen their new master suite?

The sound of his wife sucking on his brother’s cock was intoxicating. Emma had never truly been shy in the bedroom; this was his wife in her element. “Need you, lass,” he murmured into her skin. “Please.”

She released Killian with a soft pop. _“Yes._ God yes.”

He kissed her clit tenderly. “We’ll share, sweetheart.” He knew how much she loved it, how much she needed them. They were keenly attuned to her needs; she always came first.

Emma nodded, hanging onto the back of the chair as Liam slammed home. She was so horny, so aroused that she took him all the way to the hilt. Both moaned loudly as he bottomed out inside her. “Fuck!”

“Christ, you feel incredible,” he bit out, pulling out a fraction then thrusting home once more. “Wait ‘til you feel her, brother.”

“Oh god,” Emma mumbled. She’d almost forgotten Killian was there, his stormy lust filled gaze drinking her in.

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Next time we’ll tie you up and make you beg,” he promised darkly.

“Not if I get to you first,” she shot back.

He grinned. “I would enjoy that very much.” He ducked down and kissed her soundly, moving with her as Liam fucked her needy sex. “Does he feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes. You both fill me so good, Killian.”

“Hmm, I guess that means it’s my turn, brother.”

Liam pulled out of her reluctantly, giving her ass a sharp little spank. Emma yelped. “Sorry, lass.”

“No! God, that felt good.”

“Yeah?”

“Very soon, I’m going to demand you spank the shit out of me, Liam Jones.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma rose up on her knees and drew Liam in for a kiss. Killian took the change in angle in stride, bending her only slightly so he could fill her up. The sound she made was obscene as he entered her; her nails dug into Liam’s forearms. He hissed in pain, but it was a good pain. He drew her mouth to his, swallowing her cries. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Smile for the camera,” Killian whispered. “You know you love this, darling.”

She moaned loudly, finally glancing in the direction of the camera. She could just picture herself at some later date, watching the footage back, recalling exactly how her boys made her feel. Like she was the only woman on earth, all they needed to be whole. “I do,” she breathed. “So much.”

Killian slipped from her, knowing he needed to give her to Liam. “Liam’s turn, sweet.”

Liam drew her into his arms, reveling in the way her curves fit against him. “Need you, my love.”

“Need you too.” This time it was Liam who flopped into the chair; he grabbed Emma by the waist and positioned her, so she faced the camera.

“Wanted to do this earlier,” he murmured, as she impaled herself on his thick cock. Her legs hung over his thighs; she was spread wide and exposed. She turned her head, kissing him wetly.

“You should have,” she breathed. “I need all that we are.”

“Fucking hell,” he cursed, bucking up into her. She moaned again, her walls clenching around him. “My Emma.”

“All yours.” She drew his hands to her chest, hissing as he roughly pinched her nipples. “More, _fuck.”_

Killian dropped to his knees, utterly under her thrall. Emma was stunning in her need, the way she moved. He held her knees wide, drinking in her swollen wet sex. “I’m going to taste you,” he announced. Before Emma could react, he drew her clit between his lips, sucking deeply. Emma screamed, a powerful orgasm ripping through her without warning. Liam grunted, his fingers tightening on her skin, hard enough to bruise. She was strangling him, but he wasn’t ready to give her up yet.

“Jesus,” Liam swore as he held a trembling Emma in his arms.

“Oh my god.” Emma’s gasp was cut off by Killian’s mouth on hers, kissing her senseless.

“Love you so much,” he whispered in her ear. “Love watching you come.”

“Again,” she breathed. “Make me come again. Feels so good with a cock inside me.”

Both brothers cursed. “Give her what she wants, brother,” Killian growled. “Then she’s mine.”

Liam nodded. He effortlessly lifted her off him, spinning her in his arms. Emma shuddered as he took her once more, bracing his feet firmly on the floor. She clung to his neck, hanging on as he rode them both into oblivion. Emma buried her head in his shoulder, muffling her whimpers of pleasure, Liam’s cock stroking every nerve perfectly. They climaxed together, Liam grunting as he pulsed inside her. Emma instinctively moved her hips faster, her fluttering walls milking every drop from him.

Liam stroked her back as she came down from the high; Emma felt a second set of hands on her body. She hummed happily, slowly pushing herself up. Killian was waiting her; she cupped his cheeks, drawing him in for a languid kiss. He let her set the pace, a groan tumbling from his lips as she brought his hand to her breast. “Sweetheart?”

“Please, Killian. Need you.”

He nodded, lifting her out of his brother’s lap. Emma wound her legs around his waist; he dropped them onto the nearby couch. Emma kissed him hard, snaking her hand between them. She positioned him at her entrance, moaning in pleasure as he took her in one deep stroke. Dimly, she heard Liam fumbling with the camera; she hoped he was getting this.

“Fuck, Emma,” Killian breathed, as he moved within her. She was so swollen and wet, yet she needed more. He’d been patient, giving her what she needed; his own need was close to the surface. “You feel so good.”

“Harder,” she panted, hitching her leg over his hip. “Harder!”

Killian heeded her, skin slapping against skin, the wet sounds of their lovemaking filling the room. His pelvis ground against her clit with every drive of his hips; Emma was soon trembling in his arms. She climaxed a moment before he did, whimpering his name. Killian pressed his forehead to hers, holding her tight as he jerked inside her, bathing her in his release. “My sweet Emma,” he breathed.

She felt like a puddle of goo, blissful, sated, well used and, above all else, _loved._ This was what most people never tried to understand. She never doubted their love for her. It had seemed impossible at first, but every day they made it work. She wasn’t going to allow anyone to sully what they had together.

“Emma?”

“Hmmm?”

“How do you feel?”

“If you have to ask, you might want to watch the tape back,” she teased.

Killian smiled softly. “You know what I meant.”

She kissed his palm. “I’m good. Better than good.”

“Long day today.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for staying with me.”

“We were exactly where we needed to be. Just like we will tomorrow.”

Emma shuddered. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Emma,” Liam chided softly, kneeling beside her. “We’re going with you.”

“Neal’s going to make a scene. I know it.” She didn’t want either of the boys doing anything rash. Neal deserved to suffer; not only for what he did to her, but for all the other lives he’d ruined through the years. At this point though, she’d settle for him going to jail for a very long time.

“Which is why you shouldn’t be alone.” Killian wanted to look the man in the eye. He wanted to take the measure of the piece of filth who’d dared to harm his wife.

“He’ll try to provoke you,” Emma argued. “You guys got lucky with Graham.”

“We did their job for them,” Liam said. “They should be rewarding us.”

“Please, Liam,” Emma said, seizing his hand. “Promise me you won’t do anything to him. Please.”

“Why are you protecting him?”

“I’m not,” she said hotly, sitting up. “I’m protecting you. I can’t lose you guys. You didn’t see him, Liam. You didn’t hear the awful things he said. I hate him. I hate him _so much_ , but I love you guys more. I just want to put this behind us and go home. Please.”

Her clear anguish was heartbreaking. Liam didn’t even need to look at this brother to know they would whatever she asked. Her needs came first. “Alright, but we’re still coming with you.”

Emma nodded, so grateful. She really didn’t want to go to the courthouse without them, but she would have. “Thank you. I love you both so much. I hate that this is happening again.”

Killian stroked her cheek. “We’ll get through this the way we always do, lass. Together, yeah?”

She nodded. They would be okay; she had to believe that.

 

* * *

 

The large limestone building loomed above them. It was chilly; Emma pulled her scarf tighter around her throat. “What time is it?”

“8:30,” Killian answered. He rubbed her back; Emma had been jumpy since they woke up this morning. She’d been so strong through all of this; he just wanted to take her away. He prayed she’d find some peace once they returned to London. He’d already spoken to Anderson; his boss agreed to give him whatever time he thought was necessary to help Emma heal. Killian suspected he was being subtly pushed out, but at this point he didn’t care. A psychopath tried to kidnap and harm his wife. He belonged with her.

“Ready to go inside?” Liam asked.

“You sent our bags ahead?” she asked.

He nodded patiently, humoring her. “Aye, love. They are being delivered to the airline as we speak.” Mary Margaret offered them the use of her family’s plane, but they declined. Emma desperately wanted to feel normal; that meant taking a regular flight.

“Good, that’s good.”

Liam leaned in, tugging her scarf down just enough to kiss her lips. “You’re doing great, my love. Just a little while longer and we’re going _home.”_

She smiled. “Home.” She knew what that felt like. Home was wherever her boys were. The trio didn’t belong here. They belonged back in London. Very soon, they would be back there. She just had to get through this.

It was pointless to wait outside in the cold. Emma led them inside; a kind guard pointed them in the right direction after they passed through the metal detectors. They were greeted by Detective Fa and Agent Arendelle.

“This is fairly routine,” Mulan assured them. “We’ll present the charges, they’ll try to demand bail…”

“He won’t get bail though, right?” Emma demanded.

“No, no. Judge Stone is generally a hardliner. He’s not getting out, Emma. I promise you.”

A lot of people were promising her things; there were only two people she trusted to keep those promises. They stood on either side of her. “We’ve got agents all around here,” Elsa added. “It’s going to be fine.”

Emma would believe that when she saw it.

When they entered the courtroom, Emma was mildly disappointed. Maybe she watched too much _Law & Order_, but the room looked nothing like it did on TV. It was sterile, small; with only one table each for the prosecution and defense, along with the judge’s stand. There were only a couple of rows for spectators; Emma followed Liam into the first one. They shed their coats; it was warm in the room. Emma heard others entering; reporters most likely. She refused to acknowledge their presence. The prosecutors entered at quarter to nine. Neal’s attorney arrived five minutes later; both sides shook hands. The door next to the defense table opened; Emma couldn’t help it. She watched as Neal was brought in by a couple of armed officers. He was in a suit, a nice one. His face brightened when he saw her.

“Hello, Ems. Come to apologize?”

She felt her boys stiffen beside her. “You promised.”

Killian’s jaw clenched, but he nodded. The very sight of the man was repulsive. Out of the corner of his eye, Killian spotted his brother in a similar state, fighting the urge to simply throttle the wanker.

“Oh wow, she’s really got you whipped, doesn’t she?” Neal taunted.

“Neal,” his attorney whispered. “Don’t engage.”

“I can’t talk to the men who stole my girl?”

“You can’t steal a person,” Killian snapped, clenching his fist. “You left her, remember?”

“At least I’m not taking my brother’s sloppy seconds,” Neal replied. “Or maybe you like that?”

Emma threaded her fingers through Killian’s squeezing hard. “Look at me,” she whispered.

With effort, he turned, fighting down the anger that was bubbling up inside him. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“It’s okay.” She knew Neal would try and bait them; what she hadn’t expected was how angry his comments would make _her._ He thought she was sick and perverse for loving two brothers? Let him. She smiled at Killian, gently drawing him into a kiss. He kissed her back, sliding his hand under her sweater and stroking the soft skin of her back. When they broke apart, she turned, cupping Liam’s cheek. He didn’t say a word; he knew what she needed. He kissed her fiercely, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Love you,” he whispered when they parted.

“Love you too,” she whispered back.

The look on Neal’s face was worth it.

“All rise!”

Everyone stood as the judge entered. The lead bailiff called the case. “State of New York versus Neal Cassidy.”

The hearing itself was a bit anticlimactic. It was almost exactly as Mulan thought it would. The state presented the charges: kidnapping, murder, smuggling, among others. As expected, Neal’s lawyer tried to get him bail. The prosecutor protested. “Your Honor, this man is a flight risk. If you allow him to walk out of here, he’ll be in the wind. How do you think he managed to keep his identity as the infamous Vatra a secret?”

“That is an unproven accusation, Your Honor!”

“Your Honor, this man is a suspect in _several_ matters. Other jurisdictions have already requested extradition. We would be remiss regarding public safety if he were to be released on bail. His victims have suffered enough.”

Judge Stone looked over the list of charges. “While I am inclined to agree, I am curious about your comment about public safety. What do you know that I don’t, councilor?”

“It involves the national security of one of our allies, Your Honor. I’m afraid I can’t say more than that at this time.”

“Very well. How does the defendant plead?”

Neal stood. “Not guilty, Your Honor.”

“Of course. In that case, I am withholding bail. The defendant will be remitted to state’s custody. Next case!” He slammed his gavel and suddenly it was over.

Emma watched—almost numb—as Neal was led away in cuffs. He looked at her over his shoulder; she shivered. Something about that look unnerved her. But—for now, at least—it was over.

Liam rubbed her arm. “Come on, lass. Let’s go home.”


	6. Chapter 5

Killian gently shook Emma’s shoulder. “We’re here, love,” he whispered. The poor thing slept most of the flight, then again in the cab back to Paddington. Killian was relieved she was getting some rest; she needed it. She’d been putting on a brave front ever since they’d gotten her back; he knew she couldn’t truly be at ease until they were home. Even then, it would take time until she was truly herself again. He shared a look with his brother over their wife’s sleepy head; Liam looked just as relieved—and worried—as he was.

“I’ll get the bags,” Liam said, nodding toward Emma. “Help her inside?”

Killian nodded. “Come on, lass.”

Emma lifted her head reluctantly; she’d heard them talking but she was too tired and jetlagged to care. She should have been happy to be home, but it just felt like the whole weight of the last week had fallen on her shoulders. Seeing Neal again had brought it all back; she didn’t want to admit it but seeing him again frightened her. She wanted to get back to her life, starting with having a nice long sleep in her own bed. Preferably surrounded by her boys.

To everyone’s chagrin, the street was crawling with paps. Dozens of flashes, dozens of voices shouting; the trio ignored them all as they climbed the stairs to their townhouse. Emma’s kidnapping had made the British press; who knew when the spotlight would move on? Things were just starting to quit down before they left; now the paps were back, tenfold. Perhaps their neighbors would complain?

“Here, let me do that,” Killian murmured, slipping Emma’s coat off her shoulders.

“I can do it,” Emma groused, but she allowed Killian to peel her winter gear off. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck; she sighed in response. “Hmm.”

“We’re home,” he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. The way she sagged into him both broke his heart and filled him with joy. He hated that she’d suffered so much, but he loved that she felt safe enough to lean on him.

“Home,” she breathed. Her eyes fell shut as she soaked in the familiar scent of Killian and home. She heard Liam drop their bags in the middle of the foyer, then shrug out of his own coat. The floor creaked as he moved around them; she hummed as his lips brushed across her forehead. Emma pulled him close, a little of the happiness she wanted to feel finally seeping into her veins.

“Tired?” Liam asked.

Emma nodded. “Yeah. I know we just got here. Sorry.” She’d really been looking forward to properly christening their new master suite, but she just wanted to rest.

“Hey, none of that now,” Liam chided, running his fingers through her hair. “We’re all exhausted.” It had been a long couple of weeks. He felt better now that they were home. He felt better just holding Emma in his arms.

“Sorry,” she said again.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for,” Killian said firmly. “None of this is your fault.”

“I know, this just… _sucks.”_

“It might not be the homecoming we wanted,” Liam agreed. “But at least we’re _home._ ”

That was true. Home was the one place she’d wanted to be, the one thing that kept her going while Neal held her captive. Home was wherever they were, Killian and Liam, but it was also a place. It was _this_ place, the home they’d built together. “I love you both, so much.”

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Liam replied softly. “Anything you need, simply ask.”

“I am a little hungry.”

“I don’t think we have anything left; we can order in.”

“Chinese?”

“Of course.”

Liam and Emma settled in the living room while Killian called in their food order. Once he was finished, he joined them on the couch; Liam was reading from the book they’d been reading before they left. Killian gently lifted her feet into his lap, gently massaging them. Emma smiled at him, her sleepy green eyes filled with love and affection. It was the perfect scene of domesticity, exactly what she needed. They were always what she needed.

 

* * *

 

“Ready to see our sanctuary?”

Emma was so tired; the idea of their bed was very inviting. The work had been going on since before they left for New York; it was a long time coming. The three of them sharing the master bedroom wasn’t planned when Emma first came to London, but they quickly realized that it was the way they wanted to be. Emma only used the room meant for her less than a handful of times; Killian all but abandoned the room that had been his. Cramming all their things into a closet meant for one or two had been a tight squeeze, but Emma loathed changing anything about the home that had become hers. Finally, practicality won out; they agreed they needed to do something with their most private space.

Killian spent a long time finding a contractor and designer to create a space suited to their needs; he was excited to see it. Emma led the way upstairs, the boys trailing in her wake. The bedroom door was closed; they hadn’t left it that way. Snow and David had been keeping tabs on the construction while they were in New York; perhaps they’d left it closed?

Emma reached out and placed her hand on the handle. It turned easily enough but before she could push the door open, the boys stopped her. “What’s wrong?”

“Not a thing, love.” Killian placed his hand over her eyes. “Now you can open it.”

“Ridiculous man,” Emma groaned. Still, she did as he bid and pushed open the door. She felt their hands on the small of her back, easing her through the doorway. “Am I the only one that can’t look?” It seemed utterly bizarre, because she’d seen the plans. She knew what it _should_ look like.

“Indulge us,” Liam teased. “Just this once.”

“It’s never once with you two,” Emma mock complained.

“A good thing, that,” Killian agreed. “We’d be lost without you.”

Emma smiled to herself. From the very beginning, she couldn’t get either of them out of her head. This was where she was meant to be. “Alright, let see it then.” She opened her eyes and gasped. “Oh wow.”

Seeing it in in the drawings was noting compared to seeing it in person. The enormous four poster remained, but it was the only holdover from the previous iteration of the room. Sheer gray silk was draped artfully from the posters; the comforter was a similar color, highlighted with dark reds and blues. Pillows lay piled high; Emma wanted to jump into it and never climb out. Three walls were painted a neutral cream, but the fourth was a deep maroon. Against that wall was a custom-made vanity and dresser, trimmed with silver handles. A single oversized chair looked comfortable and inviting; Emma took note of the silver rings on each leg and the arms; they would have fun playing with those.

They moved deeper into the room; Emma took a peek in the closet. It was twice the size it had been; her clothes were lined up on one side, the brothers on the other, separated by a divider. When did she acquire so many clothes? She couldn’t remember, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. “They did a nice job,” she observed, running her hands over the hanging clothes.

“As nice as this is,” Liam said, “I think there’s a bit more to see.”

She offered him a teasing grin. “I like the way you think, Liam Jones.” She placed her hand in his and headed for the remodeled bathroom. Her jaw dropped as they stepped inside. “Oh my gosh.”

Beside her, Liam nodded. “Aye, love. It’s certainly something.”

Killian examined the huge tub, testing the taps.  “Shall we try it out later?”

Emma nodded. “We’ve got until Monday, right?”

“Aye, our emergency leave lasts until then. But we could apply for an extension, if you want?”

As much as she wanted to keep them with her, she needed to start rebuilding her sense of self. Besides, she promised she would begin by finding someone to talk to about what happened to her. “No, you should go back. I’ll be fine.”

Liam wrapped his arm around her waist. “Emma, there’s no rush. We can stay as long as you need.” In truth, he wasn’t looking forward to going back; his hearing about Clara was looming. Despite what she’d done, he just wanted to put that part of his life behind him. Emma needed him.

“No, it’s okay. If it’ll make you feel better, I can ask Ruby or Mary Margaret to hang out with me.” She touched his cheek. “I know I promised to see a…therapist, but just give me a little time?”

“Anything you need.”

“Now I know this bathroom is pretty spectacular,” she added—it really was, they hadn’t even gotten a good look at the shower yet—“but, right now, I’d like to sleep in our bed.”

“You’ll get no arguments from me.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I think we’ve all earned a nice long rest.”

They left Emma to change in the bathroom while the boys turned down the bed. Killian tucked some of the huge pillows on top of their chest, still resting at the foot of the bed. It was still safely locked; he would return their toys they’d brought with them later. Unpacking, laundry, shopping, cooking Emma a good meal, all of that could wait until morning. They’d all had a very long day. He could still hear that wanker Neal’s taunts; all he wanted was to protect Emma from ever being hurt by that bastard again.

Emma emerged, dressed in old flannel pajamas. Her boys were ready for her, Killian standing to the side so Emma could climb into the bed. He had to admit she looked adorable in the oversized flannel. Was it his? Liam’s? In the end, it didn’t matter. She belonged to them both. He brushed his lips over her temple as he settled beside her. “We’ll make you breakfast in the morning,” he promised. “All your favorites.”

“Didn’t you just say we had no groceries?”

“We are capable of shopping,” Liam pointed out. “You’re not lifting a finger.”

“Liam…”

“No arguments, lass. Your body is still healing.”

Her ribs did still twinge occasionally, but she suspected that Liam wasn’t talking about her physical well-being. Her emotional trauma would take much longer to heal than her body. She was still having nightmares. “Okay. Chocolate chip pancakes?”

“As you wish.” He leaned over her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She turned and kissed Killian as well. “Don’t be afraid to wake me if I kick you, okay?”

“We’ll take care of you, Emma, never fear.”

She smiled and turned on her side, sighing as her boys snuggled against her under the blankets. An intense feeling of safety and rightness settled over her. The bed still smelled a bit foreign—new sheets—but the mattress was soft and familiar. Liam shut off the lights, dousing them in darkness. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

_It was dark. She could feel the swaying of the ship under her; despair gripped her. She’d failed. She was trapped. Neal’s men had run her down when she tried to escape and dragged her onto the ship. No one was coming to help her. The cargo crate smelled heavily of fish and brine; it was everything she could do not to gag. She was tied hand and foot; she couldn’t muster the energy to struggle. She was never going to see Liam and Killian again. She had no idea where Neal was taking her, but what did it matter? He’d won._

_“Come on, Em, it’s not that bad,” Neal purred, coming up behind her. He ran his fingers over her cheekbone; she shuddered. “We’re together now.”_

_“Fuck off.”_

_A light came out of nowhere, blinding her. She blinked furiously to clear her vision. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Neal leaning in to try and kiss her; she turned away. He slapped her, hard. “Now, now, Emma. That’s not nice.”_

_“I would rather be dead than be with you, Neal. Do you hear me?_ Dead!”

_Neal’s face hardened. “What do those perverts have that I don’t?” he demanded. “Tell me!”_

_She spat out blood. “You’re nothing, Neal. I never loved you. I’m never going to love you!”_

_Neal snarled and pulled his gun. Emma stared right down the dark hole of the barrel, terror like she’d never known gushing through her veins. He was going to kill her. She knew it, just as she knew that without a shadow of a doubt that she loved her boys. At least they were safe. That was all that mattered._

_The gun shook slightly; it took Emma a moment to realize Neal was_ laughing. _“Don’t think you’re getting off that easily, Ems. We’re not nearly through playing.”_

_Scuffling got her attention. As she turned her head toward the sound her eyes widened in horror. “No!” she screamed. “NO!!!!!!!!!”_

_Neal’s smug grin made her blood run cold. “You didn’t really think I’d let them_ go _now, did you? You’re losing your touch, honey.” He casually pointed his gun in first Liam’s face, then Killian’s. Both brothers were bound hand and foot, gagged. Their eyes were fixed on Emma, regret and rage burning in those blue depths that she loved so much. She screamed and struggled, cursing Neal, cursing the very day she met him._

_“We can’t have you hurting yourself, Ems. That’s not part of the game.”_

_It happened too fast for her to even scream. The gunshot rang in her ears, sinking her into darkness._

Liam muttered groggily, wondering just what the hell had dragged him from sleep. It took a few moments to realize Emma was thrashing beside him, caught in the throes of another nightmare. Killian was already awake, trying to wake her.

“Emma, Emma!” the younger Jones cried, shaking her shoulder. “Emma!”

Liam sat up quickly, taking Emma’s hand into his. “Emma, wake up. Come back to us, love.” She’d calmed a little, her chin wobbling, distress written all over her gorgeous features.

Emma awoke with a gasp, momentarily disoriented. “Liam! Killian! Oh my god!” Relief at seeing them, warm and alive, cut through her like a knife. She sagged into the pillow, still breathing hard. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; she felt like there was boulder on her chest. “Ugh, I am so sorry,” she whispered.

“Hey, don’t ever apologize for this,” Killian said firmly. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“What was it?” Liam asked as gently as he could. His fingers caressed her wrist, right over her racing pulse; it seemed to soothe her. “Another nightmare?”

Slowly, she nodded. “It felt so real.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. She knew she _should_ , but she couldn’t relive it. Not yet. Not when the images were still burned into her retinas. “I just want him out of my head.”

Liam pressed his lips to her wrist. “We’ll help you,” he promised. “We’re right here with you.”

“Not leaving you again,” Killian promised. He kissed her damp brow, while his fingers grazed her cheek. “You’re safe.”

“It was never me I was worried about,” she whispered softly. “All I could think about was the two of you. As long as you were safe, it didn’t matter what happened to me.”

Liam growled dangerously, bringing her hand to his lips. “Don’t ever say that, Emma. We’re not complete without you.”

“But don’t you see? This is all my fault! It was _my_ ex, Liam! Neal tried to kill you. He would have tried again. Hell, he still might! We don’t know! Don’t you understand? He’s _obsessed_. With me. He knows hurting you guts me. I can’t take that risk again. I _can’t.”_

She was sobbing now, turning away from Killian and burying her face in the pillow. Both Killian and Liam did what they could to try and calm her, but she had to cry it out. She just kept reliving the dream; her brain thankfully woke her before she could see which of her boys had taken the fatal shot. Not that it mattered. She needed them both. Losing one would destroy her just as much as both.

“You’re right,” Killian whispered at last. “We don’t know. But Emma, we can’t hide from this. We can’t live in fear. It kills me to see you like this, sweetheart.”

Emma’s breathing had returned to normal, but she didn’t know if she could face them. She hated feeling like this. These moods came and went with disturbing speed and ferocity. Of course, it had only been a week or so since her ordeal. It was unreasonable to expect her to be _okay._ She wasn’t okay. Neal might be locked up, but he was the head of an entire criminal organization. They were still in danger; she could feel it in her bones.

Liam and Killian exchanged worried looks over her. It was perfectly normal for her to still be traumatized; it had taken the boys weeks to come to terms with what happened to them. Both still had the occasional nightmare. Fear like that just didn’t go away. One had to develop ways to cope. The best thing they could do for her was support her, remind her that she wasn’t alone.

“Emma?” Liam murmured softly. “Are you okay?”

She sniffed but raised her head. “I will be,” she replied, trying to give him a reassuring smile. She hated feeling this way, just as much as they hated witnessing her distress. She had to pull herself together because life went on. Killian was right; they couldn’t hide. She couldn’t allow Neal to steal her life from her. “I’m going to go clean up, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Liam’s lips skimmed her cheek; she offered him a tremulous smile. She squeezed Killian’s hand as she slipped from the bed and padded to the bathroom. Once they heard the water running, Liam turned to his brother. “I have an idea about how to help Emma, but you might not like it.”

Killian ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake the feeling of helplessness. “It can’t be worse than feeling like this.”

Liam nodded sagely. Still, what he was about to suggest would be distressing for his brother. But it was the only way he could think of to put Emma’s mind at ease, even a little. “I think we should visit Ioan.”

“Ioan?” Killian said in surprise. His first instinct was anger, but that faded quickly. Their father had helped them find Emma; there was nothing in it for him. Killian appreciated that. He was thankful. But did it mean he was ready to reconcile? He just wasn’t sure.

“Killian, he helped us. We found Emma because of him.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Killian snapped.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, brother.”

Killian sighed. “Aye, I know. I just don’t know how to feel about him. What good do you think seeing him will do?”

Liam scratched his chin. “You said it yourself, we don’t know what Neal’s organization is capable of. Emma’s afraid we might still be in danger. We need greater insight into how these organizations work. Ioan can give us that.” He paused. “And we can thank him.”

Killian glanced away. As much as he hated to admit it, Liam had a point. And if it helped put Emma’s mind at ease, how could he say no? “Alright, we’ll ask Emma. If she’s fine with it, then I’ll find a way to be.”

“Ask me what?”

Emma’s eyes were still rimmed with red, but she was a welcome sight anyway. Killian tucked her in as she settled beside him in the center of the bed. “Liam had an idea.”

She regarded the elder Jones curiously. “What is it?”

“How would you feel about visiting our father?”

“Ioan? Why? I mean, I know he helped you find me, but…”

“He comes from…that world, love. If you truly think there’s a chance we’re still in danger, he might have some useful information.”

Emma could see the sense in that. Ioan Jones had helped his sons when he didn’t have to; she was grateful. Privately, she’d held on to a sliver of hope that the Jones men could be reconciled. Ioan would have to pay for his crimes, but she didn’t want the memory of him to be poisonous. “Do you think we could arrange something like that?”

“We can try. Your friend patched us through once, perhaps she could do it again.”

Emma thought that referring to Lily as her friend was a bit of a stretch, but she, too, had helped them when called upon. Trying couldn’t hurt. In the meantime, she would contact INTERPOL and see what they had on Neal’s organization. Emma was an investigator; she couldn’t sit by and do nothing. “I’m fine with it if you guys are. I know how you feel about him is…complicated.”

Killian slipped his hand in hers. “Complicated, aye. But your peace of mind is more important. If this can help, then I’m in.”

Emma smiled gently, so proud of him. She pressed her lips tenderly to his. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He leaned his head against her cheek, breathing her in. They’d come so close to losing her; he would do anything to keep her safe. “Think you can sleep now?”

“Hold me?”

“There is nothing else I would rather do.”

The trio settled back into the mussed bed; Liam once again switched off the light. It was nearly four in the morning; hopefully, they could get a few more hours of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Emma sighed as the hot spray crashed against her skin. After living in a hotel for weeks and traveling, she was so thankful to be home. The shower, of course, was not how they left it; it was wider and deeper than she remembered. There were two different ledges as well as a recess for all their shower supplies. The entire shower was covered in tile in a herringbone pattern, except for the specialty anchor tiles that wound around the center. They’d opted for a glass door; no curtain would be safe with them. She’d considered taking a long hot bath while the boys worried about breakfast, but she wanted the first time she stepped inside to be with them. They’d earned that.

She spent a fair amount of time scrubbing the travel grime away, enjoying the way the loofah scratched over her skin. The abrasions on her wrists were still tender, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. The shower now had two showerheads, one that detached (that was a must; the boys loved to torment her with such a device) and a rain shower head. Emma placed herself directly under the rainfall, soaking her hair, water sluicing over her face. It was soothing, the heat soaking into her skin, her muscles.

There was nothing like being home.

Once her hair was washed, she pushed open the shower door. It took her a minute to find the towels; they were hidden in a recessed rack. The contractors really did a fantastic job; if Emma didn’t know this was her house, she would have thought they’d stumbled back into one of those fancy hotels the boys loved to take her to. There was a level of luxury that she wasn’t used to. She dried off quickly, wrapping the towel around herself and grabbing another for her hair. She took her time going through her usual routine, brushing her teeth, then her hair. The cracked door allowed the tempting smell of coffee and baked goods cut through the lingering steam; Emma’s mouth watered.

Her dream the previous night seemed far away. She could feel the memory of it, but that was all it was: a memory. It wasn’t real. Neal was in jail; they were home. She had her boys all to herself for the next few days; she wasn’t going to waste a single moment.

 

* * *

 

“How many did you get?” Liam said, setting a load of sacks on the table.

Killian shrugged. “We’ve been gone for a while, brother. We needed to restock.”

“You bought out the bakery.”

“I doubt our wife will be complaining.”

Liam smiled to himself; that was true. Emma certainly did have a sweet tooth. After everything she’d been through, it didn’t seem wrong to indulge her. They got many of her favorite things; Liam was already planning meals in his head. For the most of the next few days, he expected them to be pretty homebound; after facing the paps once again on the shopping run, Liam certainly didn’t want to expose Emma to that. She seemed so fragile last night; it was a stark reminder that she still had a long way to go. Healing from such a thing would take time; he knew that first hand. Emma had been quite insistent about both Liam and Killian seeking help after the attack at Whitehall. Liam resisted at first, but she’d been quite correct. Talking to someone had helped him come to terms with everything, especially the guilt. It had felt like bile in his gut, bile that needed to be purged. As much as he hated to see Emma this way, he suspected she was going through something similar.

Once they got the groceries put away, he and Killian started breakfast. They still had some of the French coffee left; the smell quickly wafted through the house. They could hear the water running upstairs; Emma would hopefully emerge soon.

Killian left the pancakes to Liam, focusing on coffee and bacon. That gave him time to make a call. He didn’t especially _want_ to make this call, but they’d agreed that they would at least _try._ He dialed and waited. Hell, it was possible that Lily wasn’t even working today.

“Wyvern.”

“Lily, it’s Killian.” He didn’t elaborate; the woman wasn’t stupid.

“Hello, Killian. How is Emma?”

“As well as can be expected. Thanks for asking.”

“I’m just glad I could help you find her.”

“After Liam convinced you,” Killian added, trying not to sound bitter. He understood that the detective had a job to do, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Emma’s safety was more important than anything else.

“Would you ask me to sacrifice a slam dunk case for one person?”

“Yes, I would. Speaking of, we want to see Ioan. In person.”

There was a long pause, so long that Killian almost thought she’d hung up. He could hear her breathing, which gave her away. “May I ask why,” she said finally.

“Emma’s having a…hard time,” he said carefully. “The trauma she suffered at that hands of that monster…she’s so strong, but it comes and goes. She still seems to believe that we’re in danger.”

He heard Lily moving at the other end of the line; a drawer slammed. “As much as I hate to say it, I might have to agree with her. This Neal character was the infamous Vatra. Law enforcement has been trying to bring him down for years.”

“What do you know about his…organization?”

Lily sighed. “Not a lot. It’s not my area; they’ve given me an in through my association with you lot, actually. I can gather some information here. Didn’t Emma speak to INTERPOL?”

“She did, but it sounded like a lot of empty words, to be honest.”

“How would meeting with your father help?”

“He was in that world, Lily. He understands how it works. He might even have knowledge that can help the terrorist investigation.”

“Okay, you lost me. What does any of this have to do with the attack?”

As patiently as he could, Killian explained. As he spoke, he swapped out cooked bacon for another batch. Liam glanced his way; Killian shrugged. Their only hope of getting access to Ioan Jones was through Lily. When he finished, Lily whistled low. “Why haven’t we been informed?”

Killian moved into the foyer. “The lead investigator was on the call when Emma spoke to INTERPOL; I’m not in charge of what they share with you, Detective.” He’d been investigating the explosion for months; how long had it taken him to locate the possible Russian link? Now that that link was all but proven, he wanted this over.

“This changes things,” Lily said. “Let me see what I can do. If you think it will help, I’ll try to get you in with your father. No promises though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything. But thank you, Lily.” He knew how the other woman felt about them; she didn’t understand what the trio had together. Killian had long thought Lily had a bit of a crush on Emma; perhaps that was why she was so antagonistic. That wasn’t his problem. His only concern was doing anything he could to put Emma’s mind at ease.

“What did she say?” Liam asked, adding a couple more pancakes to the stack.

Killian slipped his phone into his pocket. “She said she’d try.”

“Typical.”

Killian nodded. “I’m not excited by the idea of seeing him, but I think you’re right. If it helps Emma, then we should do it.”

“Know your enemy, brother.”

“I hope Emma’s wrong. We deserve some peace.”

“Even if she is right, we can hope that we’ve given the authorities enough information to bring the Forgotten down for good. This can’t go on forever.”

Killian chuckled dryly. “Now who’s become the optimistic one?”

“We got Emma back, Killian. The rest doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter?”

Both brothers turned. “Morning, love.”

Emma smiled at her boys; they were adorably scruffy and handsome. “Is it still morning?”

Liam nodded. “Aye, for another hour or so. Even if it hadn’t been, we’d still have made you breakfast.”

“It smells delicious.” She accepted a cup of coffee from Killian. It was hot but not too hot. She recognized it immediately; it brought a smile to her face. Every time she drank this coffee, she was reminded of France and all the incredible happy memories they shared there.

“It’s good to see you smile, love,” Killian said, gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry about last night. I don’t know what that was.”

Liam shook his head. “Please don’t apologize for how you feel, Emma. Your feelings are completely understandable. Who would understand that better than us?”

Emma perched on her usual stool. “I get that, I do. I just…hate feeling like this. It’s like I’m not in control anymore. Every time I think I’ve got it under control, I have a dream, or I smell something. Suddenly I’m right back in that warehouse.”

Their hearts broke for her. “I know it’s hard now,” Killian replied. “That exactly how I felt when we came home, remember?” Emma nodded; she remembered all too well. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but please know that you can tell us anything. We would never think less of you. You’re the strongest person we know. This doesn’t change that.”

“Killian’s right,” Liam agreed. “Please don’t shut us out, sweetheart.”

Emma’s lip trembled; she quickly hopped off her stool and hurried into Killian’s arms. Only because he was the closest. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” she whispered. “But thanks for understanding.”

Liam eased between the pair and island, hugging Emma and Killian from behind. “We’ll get through this, Emma,” he promised. “Together, just like always.”

She nodded against Killian’s shoulder, blinding reaching back to squeeze Liam’s hand. She desperately wanted to put all this behind her, but it simply wasn’t that easy. She couldn’t snap her fingers and make the worry and fear go away. Being home was a relief, being with her boys more so. Her growling stomach broke the moment; the trio laughed. “Someone’s hungry.”

“Famished, actually,” Emma agreed. “Everything smells fantastic. Thank you, guys.”

“It was our pleasure.” They returned to their usual places; Liam and Killian piling plates high with food. By unspoken agreement, they kept the conversation light; Killian didn’t dare mention his conversation with Lily. There was no point in treading down that road until they had to. Emma knew of the plan to try and speak to Ioan, that was enough for now.

Emma hummed happily as she shoveled another bite of pancake into her mouth. “This is delicious,” she said, mouth full.

“It was nice to cook again,” Liam said, popping a grape in his mouth. “I missed it.”

“We’ve been gone a while.”

All three were quiet for a bit. They’d left their home with high hopes, knowing they were perfecting it for their future. None of them could have imagined what awaited them. If Emma had any inkling that Neal was still out there, she would have never returned to New York. Would it have mattered? In the long run, probably not. Neal had already tried to take Killian and Liam from her once. He would have tried again; she was certain of that.

“What are you thinking?” Killian didn’t like the frown that creased her brow.

“Oddly enough, I was thinking about Neal.”

“What about him?”

“He hurt so many people trying to get me back. He killed people.” Emma shivered. “You didn’t see him. He’s _insane.”_

“I think we got a glimpse of that,” Liam grunted.

“I was just thinking that—as much as what happened to me, to _us_ , sucks—we might have saved a lot of people. His organization is exposed now. The cops will do whatever it is they do and get the people who set those bombs at Whitehall. That’s a good thing, right?”

Liam nodded. “Aye, that’s a very good thing. Between the intel you gave them and everything Killian’s been working on; the authorities should be able to finally get us all some answers. I’m so proud of both of you.”

“Whatever is going on, it goes beyond Neal and his ilk, lass,” Killian added. “We’ll do everything we can to help, but selfishly, I wouldn’t say no to getting our lives back to normal.”

Emma laughed. “I don’t think I remember what normal is anymore.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to remind you.”

Once breakfast was over, they wouldn’t allow Emma to clean up. Her job was to choose something to binge on Netflix. A day vegging in front of the television with her boys? Yes, please. There was a whole category of classic movies, some of which Emma hadn’t seen in years. _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, The Maltese Falcon, Citizen Cane._ There were plenty of others; they would be set for the whole day.

A slamming car door got her attention; Emma froze for a second. Then she shook herself, mentally cursing herself for bring stupid. It was probably Mary Margaret and David come to check on them. She pulled the bit of the curtains back, just enough to see outside. There were the paps, of course, though not quite as many as the night before. Emma didn’t understand what they did all day; it had to be quite chilly. It was still February after all. Some were perched on her neighbors’ stoops; more leaned against cars. One car got her attention; she couldn’t remember seeing it before.

“What are you looking at, lass?”

Emma snapped the curtain back. “Nothing. I thought I heard something.” Killian quirked a brow at her. “Okay, fine. Has anyone around here gotten a new car?”

Killian shrugged. “Can’t say I’ve noticed that. Why do you ask?”

“There’s a car out there I don’t recognize. But I’m probably being paranoid.”

“Let me see.” He took a peek; he saw straight away the car Emma noticed. It was black with tinted windows; he could have sworn there was someone sitting inside it.

“What are we looking at?”

“Car outside.”

Liam frowned. “And why are we doing this?”

“Emma thought it looked suspicious.”

That was concerning. Trauma or not, Liam trusted Emma’s instincts. “Let me see.” He pulled back the curtain and quickly found the car in question. Given everything they’d been through, it would do to be cautious. “Killian, do you think that might be a government car?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, the head of the investigation participated in Emma’s interview. Perhaps Emma’s concerns are theirs as well. It doesn’t have to be nefarious.” Liam realized that might sound naïve. After everything they’d experienced, he shouldn’t have that kind of faith. But Emma’s well being was more important. If he could put her mind at ease, then he would try.

Emma shivered. She didn’t want to be right. She’d half convinced herself in the hours since her nightmare that she was just letting her fears get the better of her. “Is there a way to find out for sure? I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think we can be too careful.”

“Agreed.”

Killian went to track down his phone. There was only one person he could think of that could confirm or deny anything. He dialed his superior. The phone rang three times before the captain answered. “Anderson.”

“Good afternoon, sir.”

“Jones? I have to confess that I didn’t expect to be hearing from you, Commander.”

“I didn’t expect to be calling.”

“How is your wife? I’ve had several of your colleagues inquiring.”

“She’s doing as well as can be expected,” Killian said, winding his fingers through hers. “Much better now that we’re home.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. Please give her my best.”

“I will do that, sir.”

“But I imagine you had another reason for calling.”

“I did actually.” As succinctly as he could, he summarized the last few days. Anderson asked a few questions; Killian could hear a pen scratching.

“Your brother’s instincts are sound,” Anderson confirmed when Killian finished. “Although, no one has said anything to me. Would you like me to make some inquiries?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“I can’t say I’m overly fond of the idea of the government potentially snooping on one of our own,” he replied seriously. “You’ve done good work for this department, Jones. You’re an asset to the service. This is the least I can do.”

“Thank you, sir.” He was touched by the older man’s praise; they’d had their disagreements over the last couple of months, but it was heartening to know that a man like Anderson had their back.

“What did he say?”

“He’s not heard anything, but he’s going to look into it. For the moment, I suggest we try to put it out of our minds.”

Emma bit her lip. “Okay, I guess that’s best. I wasn’t planning on going out for a while anyway.”

Killian hugged her close. “You’re so brave, love. We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

Liam leaned in to kiss her hair. “Let’s just enjoy being home for a while, yeah?”

Emma smiled. “Yeah, let’s.”

They settled on the couch; Emma sandwiched herself between the brothers. Liam snatched up the remote and began the first movie. He thought Emma’s choices were interesting, but he didn’t press her. He enjoyed a good mystery, especially when it didn’t involve his loved ones.

It took Emma about an hour to completely relax, to forget the world outside. No one asked anything of her, no one wondered how she was feeling. She just wanted to feel like herself again. The afternoon passed peacefully, all three absorbed in the fictional world of the classics.

As the credits to _The Maltese Falcon_ rolled, Liam kissed Emma’s temple. “Hungry, love?”

“Food would be good. Maybe some wine?”

“I like the way your mind works, lass.”

Emma brushed her lips over his, humming softly. “Nothing that takes a lot of effort though. Do we have some snacky food?”

Liam chuckled. “You say that like we forgot who we’re married to, sweetheart.”

“You’re the best.”

“Back soon. Don’t start the next one without me.”

“No problem.” Emma stretched out languidly after Liam left her side; she licked her lips and arched, working out the kinks in her back. Killian swallowed heavily, the pale skin of her midriff peeking out from under her thin sweater. Emma spotted him staring at her, a smirk curving her lips. “Problem, Killian?”

“Certainly not.” He felt a bit guilty for the desire that coiled in his belly; Emma couldn’t hide how sexy she was, even if she tried.

Emma saw the war behind his eyes; she was touched by his concern. But she didn’t want to change anything about what they were to each other. She wanted to feel normal; her desire and need for them _was_ their normal. She might still be healing but being with them could only help her. She cupped his cheek, drawing his lips to hers. The kiss started chaste, but Emma was the first to deepen it, skimming her tongue across the seam of his lips. Killian growled low in his throat, cupping the back of her head and pulling her closer. Emma smiled into the kiss, boldly climbing into his lap. Her fingers lightly scratched over his cheeks, enjoying the way the coarse hairs rubbed her skin.

“Emma,” Killian breathed as she wiggled in his lap. His blood quickly rushed south, making his pants tight.

“Shhh,” she soothed. “It’s okay. I’m still me, Killian.” She encouraged him to touch her, shuddering in pleasure as his fingers dipped under her sweater and grazed her skin. She kissed him again, deeply, tongues stroking sinfully. Need pooled in her belly, familiar and comforting. She ground against him, pleased to feel the bulge of his cock between her legs. She didn’t hide her need, her yearning for him, little sounds catching in her throat, her fingers plucking at the buttons of his shirt. Once his collar was exposed, she latched on to the skin there, teasing it with lips and teeth.

“Bloody hell,” Killian groaned, his head falling back. Her sweater was bunched around his forearms, her skin hot under his fingertips. He skimmed over her straining nipples, still encased in her bra. She mewled, arching into his touch. “Fuck.”

“Hmm, that’s the idea,” she murmured. Suddenly, she wanted—needed—Liam there. She needed his hands on her, his lips. She crossed her arms and yanked the sweater over her head. “Liam! Get back here!”

Liam frowned, wondering what was wrong. He quickly slipped the tray of snacks he was working on into the fridge, then he headed for the living room. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was going on; Emma’s needy sounds echoed down the hall. “Fucking hell,” he growled. Sure enough, when he got into the living room, he found his wife perched in his brother’s lap, nude from the waist up and making out like a woman starved. She was so stunning, pale and perfect; her lingering bruises only adding to her allure. She was with them again, safe and sound; he never wanted to let her go.

“I thought you were hungry,” he said, his voice rougher than he intended. He couldn’t help it; she never failed to have this effect on him. His jeans were already tight and getting tighter by the moment.

She flashed him a sexy grin, Killian’s lips trailing down her throat. “I am,” she confirmed. “Famished, actually.” She’d been too tired when they first got home, then she gotten into her own head. She wanted this, she needed this. She needed them.

Liam obeyed her silent summons, his fingers sliding over the delicate skin of her shoulders. Emma hummed in pleasure, leaning into his touch. “Beautiful,” he whispered, ducking down to find her lips. It was upside down, slightly awkward, but it made Emma’s clit throb.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded softly. “Please.”

“Tell us what you want, lass.”

“Just touch me.” She guided Killian’s lips to her breast, sucking in a ragged breath as he nipped and laved the sensitive peak. Then she coaxed Liam’s hands down to the waistband of her pants, plucking open the fly. She bit her lip as he took over, easing his large hand past the elastic of her knickers and finding her swollen clit. “Ugh, so good,” she breathed, the dual stimulation of their fingers and lips making her wetter.

Liam groaned, her arousal making his fingers slippery. “She’s so fucking wet.”

Emma grinded against his touch as best she could, his fingers circling her nub just the way she liked. “Make me come,” she begged, gripping Killian’s shoulders. “Fuck, make me come!”

Killian yanked her pants and knickers over her hips, tearing her knickers in the process. He slipped one hand under Liam’s, pressing two fingers into her tight heat. Emma gasped, rising up on her knees, resting her weight against Liam’s chest. She trusted him not to let her fall. The brothers worked her diligently, the wet sucking sounds of her sex ratcheting up their mutual need. Killian pinched her nipple hard, his fingers pumping steadily. He could feel her trembling in their arms, so close to shattering. “Let go, lass,” he begged her. “Let go for us.”

Emma screamed as she fell apart, her boys working her through her orgasm. She panted, eyes closed, feeling more like herself than she had since they left New York. And she needed more. She lifted Liam’s hand to her lips, licking her essence from his skin. Both brothers groaned, fully aroused by her. “Take me to bed,” she whispered, groaning as each brother cupped a breast and fondled her. “Please.”

“Fucking minx,” Liam swore, bending over and kissing her hungrily.

“You love it,” she countered, her nails scraping over his shirt.

“God, I really do.” He lifted her off Killian’s lap and into his arms; Emma wound her legs around his waist as he kissed her senseless. Killian shrugged out of his shirt, his hands stroking up and down her bare back.

“Our gorgeous girl,” he whispered into her skin.

“All ours,” Liam agreed.

“Upstairs,” Emma pleaded again. “I need you both to fuck me in our bed.”

The brothers let out twin needy growls; Liam slipped his hands under her ass, holding her close so he could march her up their stairs. Emma licked and nibbled at his throat as he moved, unable to stop touching him. The moment they reached the top of the stairs Liam pinned her between himself and the wall, thrusting his clothed cock against her heat. “Fuck,” she gasped, loving the long column of steel between her thighs. “Mine.”

“Always,” he agreed, kissing her deeply.

“Bed,” she pleaded. “Bed.”

He nodded, reluctantly setting her on her feet. Emma quickly found herself surrounded by her men, their hands on her body, removing her remaining clothes. They left her pants piled in the hall as they slowly made their way into the bedroom. This wasn’t how Emma initially imagined christening their master suite, but in many ways, this was better. This was solely about them. She peeled Liam’s shirt off his torso, her lips caressing the newly exposed skin. She flicked her gaze to Killian, nodding down at his pants. “Those staying on, sailor?” she asked, voice throaty.

“God, I love you,” he growled, reaching to make quick work of his pants.

Emma dropped to her knees, her fingers deftly loosening Liam’s belt. He bit his lip as Emma worked his pants open, her lips moving closer and closer to his erection. She pressed kisses along his shaft as she shoved the trousers down his legs. Liam had to move to step out of them; Emma turned her attention to Killian. He sucked in a shaky breath as she rubbed her cheek against the velvety smooth skin of his cock. “Emma.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Her tongue darted out, licking him from root to tip, savoring the taste of him on her tongue. She felt Liam approach, his strong masculine presence making her clit throb. She reached up with her free hand, curling her fingers around his cock. Her fingers and mouth work in tandem, her need building higher and higher, arousal soaking her thighs. She switched, taking Liam into her mouth, hand stoking Killian. She relished their moans, their way they caressed and gripped her hair.

“So hot,” Liam murmured, as Emma switched once more, tongue swirling around his tip, taking him deeply. “So fucking hot, love.” He didn’t know why sharing her was such a turn on for him, but it was.

Emma clenched her thighs, so desperate to be filled. “I’m so wet.”

“Fuck.” By silent mutual agreement, then brothers picked her up and dropped her on the bed. Emma arched, reaching for them, kissing one, then the other, her legs falling open. Liam was there first, his long fingers pushing inside her. Emma gasped, her hips rising off the bed. “Such a needy lass,” he murmured into her neck.

“More,” she pleaded, sinking her fingers into his curls. “God.”

Killian kissed the side of her breast, his hand slipping between her legs. His cock twitched as he gently eased two more fingers into her wet channel; she stretched so deliciously to take them. Her body was a wonder, made to love them both. He and Liam found a rhythm that had her head thrashing and her legs shaking, her body poised for release. She was so gorgeous as she climaxed, her walls clenching around their fingers.

“Love you,” Killian murmured. “So much.”

Emma turned her head, kissing him even as she panted for breath. “Need you. Fuck, I need you both in me.”

“Together?”

She shivered. “Later,” she promised. “Like our first time.”

Both brothers groaned. If she wanted them to fuck all night to keep nightmares away, they were her willing slaves. “Have her,” Liam said to Killian. “Let me watch.”

Emma turned, presenting her ass to Killian. He raised her right leg and angled her hips, taking her in one smooth thrust. Their groans of pleasure echoed in the room; Emma’s eyes momentarily fell closed.

Liam reached out and touched her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Ah, ah, love,” he scolded. “Look up.”

Emma bit her lip; Christ, she’d nearly forgotten. In her exhaustion, she hadn’t been able to appreciate some of the _improvements_ they made to the room. She looked up, the image of Killian fucking her reflected back at her. She locked eyes with him, arching as her took her just a little bit harder. “Fuck,” she breathed, sinking her fingers into his hair. “Just like that, Killian. So good.”

Killian hitched her leg higher, changing the angle slightly. She was so tight and wet, her skin deliciously flushed. His gaze dropped to where they were joined, his cock glistening with her arousal. “Love the way you take me, darling. Feels so good around me.”

Emma found his hand, curling her fingers around his. “Don’t stop,” she begged. As she watched, Liam approached, his lips caressing the curve of her breast. A jolt shook her. “Oh my god. More.” His grin melted her, his mouth moving over her skin. Emma arched, loving the sensation of Killian inside her and Liam caressing her with his mouth. She couldn’t stop staring at their reflection, mesmerized by the way they touched her.

Killian felt her shudder in pleasure, her walls contracting around him. He cursed, jerking into her deeply. “Emma, fuck.”

“Harder,” she breathed, dragging Liam’s mouth to hers. “Fuck me harder!”

Liam responded hungrily to her kiss, groaning as her hand found his erection. She stroked him in time to Killian’s thrusts, their skin slapping together. “This is so hot,” he growled. “You love this, don’t you, Emma?”

“Yes. Yes!” She shrieked as Liam deftly circled her clit, her orgasm sudden and hot and blinding. Her high dragged Killian with her, his deep groan of pleasure rumbling against her back.  Emma felt him pulse deep inside her, branding her with his seed. She loved that, the deep feeling of possession they gave her. “Oh my god.”

Liam brushed his lips over her damp brow. “You are glorious, love.”

Emma hummed, running her hands over his chest. “Enjoy the show, sailor?”

“You know I do.”

“Good, because we’re not done yet.” She placed a lingering kiss to his lips then turned. Killian had a lazy satisfied smile on his lips; Emma brushed her lips over his still racing heart. “I adore you.”

“And I you, my darling.” She bit her lip as Liam grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up to her knees. Emma could already feel Killian’s seed leaking from her; she giggled as Liam pulled her flush against his chest.

“You are a naughty girl,” Liam growled, maneuvering her hips. They both gasped as he entered her, the angle of her hips forcing him deep. She was still wet from being with Killian. Liam could feel it, relishing her swollen freshly fucked cunt. “I love it.”

Emma bounced on his lap, reaching behind her to fist his hair. “Now who’s naughty,” she teased, dragging his hand to her breast. He squeezed roughly, earning him a needy moan.

“Only for you,” he whispered. It was true. He’d never been tempted by anything like this before he met her. Now, he lived for it. Her pleasure was his; he would do anything for her.

“Mine. Both of you are mine.”

“Yours, all yours.” He kissed her shoulder, easing her forward. Emma braced herself on her elbows, deep moan catching in her throat as Liam rode her, each stroke deep and firm and perfect. He gripped her hips, giving into his intense need for her. Emma fisted the sheet, his cock striking just the right spot. Pleasure spiked through her; she started rocking back instinctively, desperate to take every last inch of him. “Bloody hell.”

Emma moved faster, another orgasm coiling low in her belly. “Need to come,” she breathed. “Fuck.”

Liam grunted, bending over her, his hips moving with short hard thrusts. He felt her climax, her walls rippling around him; he didn’t fight the urge to follow her. Pleasure coursed through him, hers feeding his. He brushed his lips over her sweaty back, murmuring his love for her into her skin.

The pair collapsed into the bed, Liam cradling Emma against his chest. She smiled as he tightened his hold, fingers splayed over her belly. “Perfect way to christen our new bedroom.”

Emma chuckled, having a similar thought earlier. “Still the same bed,” she replied.

“Hmm, perhaps, but everything else is new.”

Killian appeared with a damp cloth; Emma hummed as he cleaned her up. His touch was gentle and loving; Emma reminded herself for the thousandth time why she was so glad she took a chance on this. No matter what happened, they loved her, they supported her. No one could take that away.

Killian settled in across from them, tugging the sheet over them. “What’s going on in that head I wonder?”

“Not much at the moment,” she replied with a soft smile. “But you should definitely consider that a compliment.”

He chuckled. “I think we shall, won’t we, brother?”

“Indeed, we will.” His lips touched Emma’s shoulder. “Hungry now, love?”

“In a little bit,” she promised, stretching out in his arms. “I just wanna stay here for a while.”

“You forget, lass, that we are a full service establishment,” Killian murmured. “Snacks coming right up.”

“And wine?”

“Anything you like.” He would be sure to bring some water along with the wine, but she was adorable. He loved a joyful sated look on her face after being well fucked.

“Sure, you’re alright, love?” Liam murmured, stroking her belly.

She thought about it for a moment. “Yeah. I think the hardest thing will be accepting that I won’t be alright all the time. Does that make sense?”

He nodded. “Aye. But you know that how we feel for you will never change, even on those not good days.”

“Let’s hope there will be more good days then.”

“It will get better,” he promised. “I guarantee there will be times when it won’t feel like it—”

“Like last night?”

“Something like that. Even if you have nightmares for the rest of our lives, Killian and I will be _right here_ with you.”

They’d been telling her that since she was rescued—and she believed it—but that was different from _knowing._ Looking in Liam’s gorgeous blue eyes she couldn’t not know. “Even after all this time, that’s still…”

“Hard to accept?”

“All I could think about was making sure you both were safe.”

“Funny, that’s all we could think about too.”

“So, what does that say about us?”

“That we love each other very much.” He kissed her forehead. “We were a mess without you.”

“That I can believe.” Killian appeared with a tray piled high with snacks. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t go crazy until I come back with the wine, okay?” In less than three minutes he was back, another tray filled with glasses and a bucket hanging from his arm. “How about some white wine to go with our feast?”

“That’s perfect.”

It felt like old times, the trio relaxing in bed following a round of intense satisfying sex. Emma could almost forget their misadventures in New York, especially if she didn’t look up at her reflection. There were still some bruises and scrapes marring her skin, especially her wrists. She kept glancing around their new suite, falling more in love with it by the moment. It truly did feel like a sanctuary, something she hadn’t realized how desperately she needed.

“Emma? Something wrong, lass?”

She shook her head. “No, I just…this is perfect for us. I didn’t get to appreciate it last night.” She especially liked the photos and art that hung on the walls, encapsulating their life together so far. Their wedding photo lay in silver frame on her new vanity; they’d been so happy that day. She wanted to find that kind of joy again.

Liam followed her gaze. “Aye, you did a wonderful job, Killian.”

Killian’s cheeks tinged pink. “Thanks.” He lifted Emma’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “All for you, love.”

“For all of us,” Emma corrected. “This is our space.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Emma stretched out under the sheets. “Now I could use a nap.”

“That sounds a like a great idea.” Killian moved the trays of food to the floor then rejoined them, spooning against Emma’s back. It was still relatively early in the evening; Killian was disappointed but not surprised that neither Lily nor Captain Anderson had returned his calls. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, so he allowed Emma’s steadying breathing lull him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Emma arched; her restraints prevented her from moving as much as she wanted. The feeling of being restrained sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, settling at the apex of her thighs. Blindfolded, she couldn’t see her tormentors; she could only feel. It was incredible._

_“Hmm, so pretty,” a familiar voice murmured, fingers stroking the bare skin of her mound. “Isn’t she pretty like this, brother?”_

_“Aye.” Emma gasped as the biting cold of an ice cube circled her areola; her nipples tightened painfully. A warm wet mouth sealed over each of them to soothe the sting; Emma tried desperately to close her legs, the ache in her core too much. The fact that she couldn’t only made her burn hotter._

_“She’s dripping,” Liam growled, probing her slit. “We’ve barely touched her.”_

_“She needs this,” Killian replied, pinching her nipple. Emma keened, bucking off the bed. She cried out, need scorching her veins. Something cold touched her skin; Emma moaned loudly as the sharp bite of the clamps on her swollen nipples went straight to her clit. Warm lips wrapped around it, sucking hard. She screamed, white hot pleasure seeming to burn her from the inside out. When she finally came back to herself, she whimpered, realizing that yet another clamp squeezed her clit._

_“Fuuuuck,” she moaned, involuntarily tugging on her restraints. “Oh fuck.”_

_A mouth, hot and wet, covered hers, kissing her breathless. “We’re going to fuck you,” Liam growled, climbing atop her. He was naked; Emma could just imagine him above her, firm and toned, his muscles straining. She wanted to worship his body, lick him from head to toe, and yet, she didn’t want them to stop touching her. They both groaned out loud, his long thick cock grinding over her soaking sex. “You’re so fucking sexy like this. Tied up, chained. Feel how badly I need you.”_

_Emma bit her lip, trying to grind harder into him. “Please,” she begged softly. “Please, Liam.”_

_She cried out in frustration as he pulled away, her core clenching desperately. Didn’t they know how badly she needed them inside her? All she could do was beg, plead for them to grant her the relief she so desperately desired._

Liam stirred awake; something was wet. He blinked against the darkness; he quickly became aware of Emma beside him. She was whimpering; at first, he thought she was having another nightmare. Moonlight kissed her skin; it didn’t him long to realize that she wasn’t whimpering from fear, but arousal. Intense arousal. He could _smell_ her. It also explained why there was a growing damp spot on the sheets. “Fuck,” he groaned, his imagination going in a thousand directions at once. Whatever she was dreaming about, it had to be very, very good. As pleased as that made him, it was the sweetest kind of torture.

Emma twisted in the sheets, her hips gyrating enticingly. Why should she dream about her pleasure when they could give her what she needed? Liam tugged the mussed sheet off her nude form, scooting down to spread her thighs. Her arousal hit him full force; he went from half hard to full mast in an instant. “Bloody hell,” he whispered, his lips grazing the delicate skin of her thigh. He’d never wanted a woman with the intensity that he wanted Emma. The only rival to this feeling was the love he had for her. She showed him that he was only half living before he met her, a slave to his duty. He couldn’t thank her enough.

Inhaling her one more time, he licked the length of her, moaning as her flavor burst on his tongue. He could spend hours between her thighs and often did. He didn’t stop, lapping at her, teasing her weeping hole with his tongue. “Fuck, Emma,” he breathed, curling his arms around her thighs to hold her in place.

Emma whined as she woke; the ache in her core almost painful. She’d been having such an amazing dream; why was she awake? Why did she feel so good? Something warm and wet dragged over her swollen flesh and she gasped. _Oh fuck._ Sleepily, she raised her head, Liam’s curls glowed in the moonlight. “Shit.”

Liam grinned. “She wakes.”

“Ugh, don’t stop,” she breathed, reaching for him. “So good.”

He kissed her tight nub. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Sex,” she whispered.

“That was obvious,” he replied, the vibrations of his voice going right through her. “You were so aroused that you wet the sheets.”

“Fuck.” She bucked in his hold, trying to get his mouth back on her. She moaned loudly as he tongue fucked her, his fingertips digging into her skin. Her writhing woke Killian, who blinked blearily.

“What’s happening?” Emma moaned again, giving him an answer. “Fucking hell.” This was his favorite way to wake up, Emma writhing in pleasure. “Our wife is feeling needy tonight.” He ran his hand over her lithe form, gently cupping her breast. He wasn’t surprised; she’d all but jumped him earlier. When Emma was in this state, they did all they could to satisfy her needs. She wanted to feel normal; this was their normal.

Emma nodded, biting her lip as Killian teased her nipple. It hardened under his touch; she vaguely recalled her dream Killian, clamping her and toying with her. “Please don’t stop touching me.”

“Never, darling.” Killian kissed the soft swell of her breast, his hand skimming over her flat belly.

“She was dreaming about us, brother,” Liam murmured, kissing her clit. “I couldn’t resist her scent.”

“Were you now?” Killian asked, a lecherous grin on his face. “What were we doing to you?”

She could hardly think, the images flickering behind her closed lids. “I was…tied up. To the bed, I think.”

“Hmm, I like this already.” If she could have such an erotic dream so soon after her ordeal, then he would take that as a good sign. They wouldn’t rush her, but he was confident she would be alright. “What else?”

She wet her lips, an orgasm distressingly out of reach. Liam kept her on the edge of coming, teasing her horribly. “Clamps. On my nipples. And my…shit, on my clit.” It had been so long since they indulged in something so brazenly naughty. Suddenly, she wanted it. Badly.

Both brothers cursed, that erotic image making their cocks twitch. “Sweetheart,” Liam growled. “You’re killing me.”

“Do it,” she begged, reaching for them. “I want those chains against my skin. I want you both inside me.”

“Emma…” Killian normally never question her desires, but she’d only recently gone through something intense.

“I need it,” she pleaded. “I need us the way we are. Please.”

“As you wish.” Trusting Liam to keep her needy and aroused, Killian climbed from the bed, pausing briefly to switch on the lamp before opening the chest. The cool air of the room made him hiss, his cock aching with need. He located the clamps and delicate chains by feel alone; he also brought a tube of lube. Emma’s little whimpers and moans were driving him crazy; by the time he returned, she was perched in Liam’s lap, grinding over his erection and kissing him hungrily.

Emma groaned into the kiss, Killian’s fingers trailing up her back. “Fuck.”

“Lean against me,” he whispered. “Liam’s going to get you ready.”

Emma nodded, reveling in the solid feel of his furred chest. Liam sat up and sucked one nipple into his mouth, worshiping her. Every pull of his lips made her clit throb with need; she ground harder against him. The hard ridge of his cock rubbed her deliciously; she felt like a live wire of want. Liam switched nipples, moving back and forth until both nipples were sharp aching points. She breathed deeply as he took the clamps from Killian and attached them to her nipples.

“Shit,” she cursed, the bite expected but intense.

“Alright, sweet?”

“Hmmm, yeah.” To prove her point, she moved her hips, working herself over Liam’s cock.

“Fucking hell,” Liam gasped. She was so wet, so hot. “Christ, love.”

“Feels so good,” she breathed, hanging on to Killian. “Want it inside me.” Killian’s cock was nestled against her ass, big and hard and throbbing. “Want you both inside me.”

“You’re get what you want, darling. Soon.” Liam took the final clamp from his brother, attaching one end of the chain to the other that dangled between her breasts. He stroked her clit roughly, making her buck against him. “Hold her still, Killian.”

Killian gripped her hips, forcing her to stop moving. His lips latched on to her throat, distracting her with hot needy kisses. Emma mewled and whined, gasping as the clamp bit into her flesh. An intense wave of lust shot through her, drenching Liam’s cock. “Oh shit, _shit.”_

“Still okay, love?”

“More than,” she promised, dragging Liam close to she could kiss him hungrily. “Fuck me. Fuck me.”

“Patience.” Liam eased her back into Killian’s arms. “You two play while I prep her.”

“Gladly.” He thrust his cock against her ass. “We’re going to have lots of fun, aren’t we, lass?”

“God, please!”

He flopped in the center of the bed, lifting her up so her dripping cunt hovered over his mouth. Emma whined in pleasure as he enthusiastically ate her out; instinctively, she bent over him, raising her ass in the air. The bed dipped behind them; in the next breath, Liam’s mouth started licking her puckered hole. Emma shivered, the weight of the clamps and chains only increasing her desire. Her eyes fell closed, allowing her to sink into a pleasurable haze, her boys working her holes. The cold lube jerked her out of it; Emma moaned deeply as a single long finger slowly stretched her.

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Liam pressed a kiss to the small of her back, adoring his sensual gorgeous wife. She was so desperate for them; he’d never known a woman as responsive as Emma. He worked in a second finger, scissoring gently, his other hand pulling slowly on his cock. “Look at yourself,” he ordered firmly. “Look what we do to you.”

Emma raised her head, focusing on the mirror across the room. They’d added the extra mirrors deliberately, for just this purpose. They were all voyeurs, enjoying each other’s pleasure. Emma swallowed heavily, pushing herself up just a little. The chains stood out against her pale skin, her clamped nipples and clit swollen and red. A little gasp escaped as Killian added his fingers to her cunt, pumping slowly. A tease for what was to come. “Oh god, oh _god.”_

“Suck Killian’s cock, sweet. Let me see you.”

Emma dropped to her elbows, taking Killian between her lips. She bobbed in time with their thrusts, sucking greedily. She whined in complaint as Liam’s fingers left her; Killian groaned as the vibrations ran along his sensitive cock. She was slowly driving him mad.

Liam positioned himself at her rear entrance, quickly coating his cock with more lube. He entered her slowly, her ass stretching to take him. “Bloody _fuck_. So fucking tight.”

Emma inhaled sharply, pushing back instinctively. “God yes.”

Killian grit his teeth, desperate to feel her around him too. “Suck me, love. Need you so much.”

Emma hurried to obey, trying to set a rhythm of her rocking back and forth. Liam felt so large inside her; she reveled in the feel of him. She sucked Killian’s rock hard cock between her lips, deliberately trying to make him as crazy as they made her. When she took them both, she wanted it to be wild and passionate and fiery.

Killian closed his eyes, raising his head to lap at her clamped clit. Emma howled, her nails biting into his skin. “Killian, _fuck!”_

“Need you, love. Right now.”

She nodded. “Yes, yes. God yes!”

Liam slipped from her reluctantly, lifting her off Killian. She settled against his back, panting heavily. “We’re going to take you now, Emma. Is that what you want?”

She whimpered. “Yes, Liam. I want it. I need it. Please.”

“Very well.” He leaned back against the raised pillows, settling Emma in his lap. Emma bit her lip as Killian approached, his fingers toying lightly with the chains that rested on her belly. Each light tug sent waves of lust shooting through her; it was the pleasurable sort of pain she loved. She loved it because she _knew_ beyond any doubt that she was safe; these men adored her, loved her with every fiber of their being. She wouldn’t allow anyone to take this from her. An especially sharp tug made her gasp; Killian frowned. “Alright, lass?”

She smiled, her eyes dropping to his weeping erection. “I’ll be more alright once I have you both inside me,” she replied honestly. “But, I promise, this is right. We’re right.” She had a long road ahead of her, but as long as they stood beside her, she knew she would be okay. They would be okay.

Killian nodded, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. His erection pressed into her belly; she couldn’t resist the urge to stroke him. “Fuck, love.”

“Hurry,” she begged softly. “God, _hurry.”_

Liam raised her hips. “Hang on to Killian, Emma.” She did as he bid; they both moaned as she took him back inside her distended hole, stretching her once more. She sighed as she leaned back against his chest, wiggling her hips a bit. “Fuck.”

“Hmm, yes,” she breathed, rocking steadily, fully aware of Killian’s gaze burning into her. She looked up, their tableau fully on display. She looked thoroughly debauched, hair wild, skin flushed, nipples and clit painfully swollen. She reached over her head to hang on to the solid weight of their headboard, then glanced back at Killian, silently daring him to take her.

“Fuck, I love you,” he growled as he inched closer between his brother’s spread legs. Emma was gorgeous, a siren, he swore he would never have his fill of her. She hissed as he teased her swollen sex with the belled head of his cock; she was very aroused, wetness dripping from her. Slowly, Killian pushed inside, sliding a little deeper with each shallow thrust. Both Emma and Liam were whimpering with need by the time Killian was fully seated within her, filling her completely. It was like being made and unmade at a stroke; Emma was a ball of utter bliss.

“Oh my god,” she panted. _“Oh my god._ You both feel incredible. Move, please fucking move!”

“Hang on,” Killian warned her again. They were well versed in how to please her now; no words were necessary. Liam moved with shallow thrusts up into her; Killian placed his hands on either side of hers so he could take her with long deep strokes. Emma climaxed almost immediately; the grind of his pelvis over her clamped clit too much for her. She shuddered and shook, yet they didn’t stop. God, she didn’t want them to stop. She wanted this feeling to go on forever. Liam’s hands held her legs open; she could feel him trembling beneath her. Needy whimpers she hardly recognized as her own tumbled from her lips; an agonized cry rent the air when they slowed—almost to a stop.

“Please, _please._ So good.”

Liam kissed her shoulder. “I know, darling. We can feel you.”

Killian reached down and tugged hard on the chain; Emma let out a little scream. “There’s my girl,” he whispered. “Love when you take us both. Feels incredible.”

“Yes, yes. Please don’t stop. Please!”

Killian kissed her hard, thrusting deeply at the same time. Emma released the headboard and clung to him, hanging on for dear life as they used her. Every thrust jolted the clamps around her most sensitive areas; she didn’t know this could feel this amazing. The next time she climaxed it was one long wave of ecstasy, until she didn’t know where she ended and they began. The feeling of them jerking and pulsing inside her, branding her with their seed sent her even higher until the world went black.

Liam could feel his own high rushing through him; he could hardly move. Emma still lay across his chest, not moving save her steady breathing. If not for that, he might have been worried. Killian had already gone to fetch a damp cloth; they wanted to get her cleaned up a bit before removing the clamps. If anything could rouse her, it would be that.

“Still out?” Killian asked, helping him lay Emma out on the bed.

“Like a light,” Liam confirmed. He kissed her damp brow; she looked much more fragile asleep. Fragile but still beautiful. Emma didn’t stir as they gently washed her; she would surely want a bath later. They’d used her body well; it would take her a couple of days to recover fully. Which was fine with Liam. Emma needed to rest.

Killian set about removing the clamps; Emma did stir, a little. She whimpered and jerked as each nipple clamp was removed, the blood rushing back into them all at once. They’d done this before when she’d been awake; Killian knew it hurt. Emma never complained; she seemed to want to test how much she could handle. He removed the clit clamp last; Emma’s eyes fluttered open for a brief second as she gasped, but she quickly fell back into a deep sleep. The toys were dropped unceremoniously into one of the bathroom sinks—they had two now—and Killian returned to his wife.

“I hope she sleeps,” he murmured as he pulled the blanket back up. There was still the matter of the damp spot, but the bed was large enough that they could avoid it. “Poor lass is exhausted.”

“And won’t admit it,” Liam added. “While I’m not opposed to this way of wearing her out, she can’t do this forever.”

“Avoid dealing with what happened?”

“Aye. We both know that leads nowhere good.”

“To be fair, we only just got home, brother.”

“I know. I just…worry about her.”

“As do I.”

“Still, it’s good to be home.”

“Aye, home.” Killian looked at Emma; she was home. They were together, safe and sound. It was all he could ask for. Whatever came next, they would face it. Together.


End file.
